


The Naive Boy

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Ethan Gold Bashing, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-21
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 60,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin has been burned so many times that he is almost a complete asshole like the slut of liberty avenue... would things get solved in time or will it be too late for Justin's happiness. Daphne has a date and needs Justin help to double date with her. Would he do it?





	1. Small Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Daphne went inside Babylon and then ran down the stairs and stopped to inspect the place. She looked at her watch and took a deep breath. She looked back at the throbbing crowd and wondered where the fuck was Justin. She looked at the bar and smiled when she saw the blond talking to some guy. Daphne took off running again towards Justin.

“Justin!”

“What the fuck?” Justin asked. “What’s with you?”

Daphne smiled brightly at him. Justin gave her a suspicious look.

“What?”

“Did I ever tell you how happy I am that you are gay?” Daphne asked smiling.

Justin smirked.

“I’m happy too, Daphne.”

“Well, umm, it is a very important thing that you are gay and you are my friend.”

“Yeah.” Justin said leaving the word hanging in the air.

“Because if I ever need you to go out with a guy so I can go out with another guy you would do it.” Daphne said like a little kid.

Justin glared at her.

“What did you do?”

“I have a date.”

“I think I’m happy for you.” Justin told her.

“Well, there is this thing.” Daphne said. “Brandon has a brother who is dateless and he doesn’t want to leave him alone because he just moved here and guess what? He is gay.”

“No.”

“Justin, please I need to go out with him. He is amazing.”

“I don’t think so.” Justin told her taking his beer and smiling at the guy he had been talking to. “I will not do it.”

Daphne hugged him and kissed him on the mouth. The guy that had been talking with Justin shook his head and muttered something about not being into bi people.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Justin asked pushing her away. “People are going to see you.”

“If you say yes I won’t hug you again or kiss you on the mouth.”

“Daphne, you are going to scare them away from me.” Justin told her and glared at her. “If you leave now I promise I’ll go.”

“Fine, I’m leaving right now.” Daphne told him. “But you promised.”

“I did.”

Daphne nodded and turned around. Once she was outside, she got in her car and dialed Justin’s number.

“What do you want now?” Justin asked.

“Well it’s eight fifteen.”

“So?” Justin asked.

“The movie starts at nine so be ready to get picked up.” Daphne told him.

“Fuck! You little shit. If it wasn’t so hard to break in a new best friend, I would be killing you right now.” Justin hissed.

“I know.” Daphne peeped.

“Wait for me. I’m coming out.”

“You are already out, Justin.”

“Don’t be funny, Daphne.” Justin told her and hung up.

Daphne waited patiently outside and smiled when Justin knocked on the window. She opened the door and let him in.

“Daphne.” Justin said.

“No! You promised so don’t look at me like that.”

Justin closed his eyes.

“Please, Justin. This guy is it for me. He is fucking amazing and he is so fucking hot.”

“Daph.” Justin protested.

“Please.”

“Why can’t his brother just stay home?” Justin asked.

“No, it’s his first day here and Brandon’s trying to take his brother out so he would forget about some things.” Daphne told him.

“What things?” Justin asked.

Daphne frowned and took a deep breath.

“His parents died five months ago. He was living with his uncles but that didn’t work out.” Daphne told him. “Brandon says that he has become a little isolated and he wants him to have a little more fun.”

“I don’t do pity.”

“You don’t have to do anything. Just talk to him. We don’t want him to feel like a tag along.” Daphne hissed.

“Fine god! You are getting so overworked for this.” Justin whispered.

“I really like him Justin. I already told you that.” Daphne told him.

“You so owe me big time.” Justin told her.

“I know, I know. I just like this guy tons.” Daphne said while driving towards Justin’s apartment.

“Whatever.”

“I need to ask you a favor.”

“If you were a guy, you would have a really big pair, Daphne. Your favor quota is done for the night.” Justin said dryly.

“Yeah, but this is different.” Daphne said.

Justin just stayed quiet.

“Whatever you do, please, don’t fuck this guy.” Daphne begged.

“Is he cute?”

“Justin. No!” She ordered him. “I just don’t want you to get into trouble.”

“Why would I get in any trouble?” Justin asked lighting a cigarette.

“He is only fifteen.”

Justin started coughing before he looked at her.

“What?” Daphne asked.

“I have given it considerable thought and I think a gay guy as a new best friend would help my sanity.” Justin told her.

“You mean your dick.” Daphne said.

“Daphne! You are setting me up with a fifteen year old kid? My friends are going to think I have gone nuts.”

“Or depraved.” Daphne said giggling.

Justin stared angrily at her.

“Hey,” Daphne said. “It’s just so you’ll talk to him and he doesn’t feel alone. I don’t know any other gay people who would do this for me. Plus you were fifteen years old once.”

“Eight years ago, Daphne. Michael is going to have a trip with this if he ever finds out.” Justin lamented. “Michael has a big mouth and you know who he is going to tell.”

“I thought you didn’t care about him anymore. I thought you were over…”

“Don’t say his name.” Justin warned her.

Daphne nodded knowing it was a sin to say the name out loud in front of Justin.

“I don’t care.” He assured her.

“Fine then, here we are. I’ll pick you up later.”

Justin nodded and got out of the car.

“Daphne?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re my best friend no matter how much your brain is like Swiss cheese.” Justin told her.

“Thanks, pea brain.”

Daphne and Justin looked at each other seriously before laughing.

***

Daphne parked her car and honked twice before she killed the engine. A few minutes later Justin came out looking very sexy.

“Wow, Daph, you look great.” Justin told her.

“So do you.”

“Where are they? Daphne you are not tricking me into going out with you, are you, because I’m not going to fuck you again.” Justin warned her with a hint of sarcasm.

Daphne laughed.

“Get in. We are already late.” Daphne said. “Brandon has his own car. He wanted to pick us up but I said no.”

“Why?”

“You never know when a date might just get boring and you have to fake that you are just going for the bathroom when you are running for the exit and getting in your car to go home.” Daphne explained. “A lot of strange things can go wrong. If you dated at all you would know what I am talking about.”

“Do you know how sometimes I call you a freak?” Justin asked.

“Yeah.”

“Well, you are.” Justin told her.

She shook her head and smirked. Daphne parked to the side of the theater and walked with Justin to meet their dates.

“How old is this Brandon?” Justin asked shoving his hands into his pocket.

“Thirty.”

“Damn Daph! Isn’t that kind of old?” Justin asked.

“Not by that much.” Daphne told him. “There he is, isn’t he gorgeous?”

Justin looked at the guy and agreed. Brandon was about six foot two with chestnut hair and beautiful hazel eyes. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and with a dark blue sweater and looked like a god. Justin swallowed and smiled when Brandon smiled at him. Justin studied the guy and was disappointed that the guy was straight. Although he would never do that to Daphne no matter how gay the guy could be. He wondered if Brandon had a brother just like him his age.

“Brandon, this is my best friend Justin. Justin, this is Brandon.” Daphne introduced them.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Justin told him.

“I want to thank you for coming. I really didn’t want to leave my little brother alone. Daph said you wouldn’t mind.”

“He doesn’t.” Daphne assured him. “Justin could be like his mentor or something.”

Brandon turned to look at Daphne and smiled. Justin glared at her.

“So where is he?” Justin asked.

“I gave him some money so he could buy snacks for the movie.” Brandon told him and turned his attention to Daphne once again.

Justin turned to look at the line and frowned. He saw the only kid that was there and he looked more like twelve. The kid had dark hair and was really short. He was wearing a plaid blue shirt and a pair of jeans. He had a pair of glasses and Justin saw nothing but a complete and total geek. Justin shook his head and seriously thought of killing Daphne. Why he couldn’t say no to her was a mystery to him.

“I gave you a twenty dollar bill. Don’t I get any change?” Brandon asked.

Justin looked back at Brandon, Daphne and some guy who was holding a tray full of junk food.

“I wasted it. I’m sorry.” The guy said.

“It’s okay.” Brandon told him. “Hey Justin, this is my little brother Brian.”

“Brian, this is Justin.” Daphne said.

Justin smiled at Brian who gave him a little smile before he quickly looked away. He smiled and wondered why Brian couldn’t be Brandon’s age. The kid was an exact copy of Brandon, only younger than him and as tall as Justin. He smirked when Daphne gave him a warning look and they started walking. Justin was enjoying the view when he looked back to the line to see the kid he had thought was Brandon’s little brother. He thanked whoever needed thanks for small favors.

***

Daphne got out of the car and closed the door. She glared at Justin that had just parked her car in front of them and was getting out. Justin just smiled at her and started to pull Brian inside the diner. Brandon came around and put his arm around Daphne’s shoulder and they too went inside the diner. When they were sitting, she kept sending him glares and kicking him under the table but Justin wouldn’t stop trying to flirt with Brian.  
  
Brian in the other hand had never been so frightened in his life. He didn’t even dare look Justin in the eyes. He liked the blond but there was no way that Justin would like him.

“I’ll be right back.” Brandon said getting up to go to the bathroom.

“I’ll go with you.” Brian told him.

Justin got up and let Brian go. When he sat back down, Daphne hit him on the shoulder.

“Hey.”

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Daphne asked. “What was all that about you driving so we could have time together, nothing but pure and utter bullshit!”

“I’m just trying to help you out. I told Brandon that I was going to drive Brian home so you guys could do whatever. He agreed.” Justin told her sweetly.

“Oh my god.” Daphne whispered under her breath. “Justin, he is fifteen.”

“I’m just playing around. I’m not going to fuck him.” Justin assured her.

“You are not going to ruin my relationship.” Daphne hissed. “If you hurt him Brandon would kill you and I will help him and then he would break up with me for introducing Brian to you.”

“I’m the gay person at the table. So stop being so over dramatic.” Justin mocked.

Debbie heard them and walked towards their table.

“What the fuck is wrong with you two?” Debbie asked chewing her gum.

“Daphne has PMS.” Justin said.

“Huh!” Daphne grunted and hit him again in the same spot.

“So what’s it going to be?” Debbie asked.

Just then Brandon and Brian came back to the booth. They sat down and Daphne introduced them.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you two.” Debbie told them with a smile.

“I’ll have my usual.” Justin told her. “What do you want Brian?”

“Uh.” Brian managed to get out when Justin touched him on the shoulder.

“What do you think of a cheeseburger with fries and a coke?” Debbie asked him.

“That sounds good.” Brian told her.

“What about you two love birds? Think you can stop shoving your tongue down her throat long enough to order?” Debbie asked.

“Deb!” Daphne yelled.

“I’ll have a salad.” Brandon said.

“That’s all you are going to have?” Debbie asked.

“He’s a freak like that.” Brian informed them.

They all laughed at that. After everyone ordered Brandon went back to kissing Daphne while Justin hoped a meteorite hit him. He looked at Brian who kept playing with his napkin and controlled himself. When Debbie finally brought them their food he was ready to puke out.

“Could you two please stop it?” Justin asked. “People are trying to eat and as you can see, this establishment doesn’t allow your kind of conduct.”

“Excuse me?” Brandon asked.

“He means because we are straight.” Daphne told him laughing. “Don’t listen to him. He is a dork.”

“You are scaring the poor people around us.” Justin said his voice full of sarcasm.

Brian smiled at how funny Justin was and kept eating his food. When they were all done and about to leave, Justin couldn’t resist any longer. He wanted to be alone with Brian even if it was only to talk.

“So you guys want to go dancing?” Justin asked.

“That’s a good idea.” Daphne said smiling. “Can we go?”

“Well, it is kind of late.” Brandon said looking at Brian.

“Oh don’t worry about him.” Justin told him. “You take Daphne dancing and I’ll take Brian to your house. I have to be up early tomorrow.”

Brandon smiled and nodded. Daphne tried to control her emotions but eventually was going to give Justin a slow and torturous punishment.


	2. Against My Better Judgement

As Justin followed Brian inside the house he knew he was getting into trouble. He should have listened to Daphne and stayed away from Brian. Now it was a little late for Justin to walk away. He was entranced by Brian.

“Thanks.” Brian said.

Justin looked at him and nodded.

“Are you going to be okay?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded.

“Okay, then I should go.” Justin said and turned around.

Brian wanted to say anything so Justin would stay but he didn’t know what. Justin opened the door and turned around.

“When is it your sixteenth birthday?” Justin asked.

“I’m already sixteen.” Brian said.

Justin was going to strangle Daphne. He closed the door and locked it.

“I though you were going to leave.” Brian said smiling.

“I changed my mind. Does your brother have any beer in here?” Justin asked sitting down.

“Yeah.”

“Bring me one.” Justin told him.

Brian nodded and left for the kitchen. He came back quickly and gave the beer to Justin. Justin smiled at him and opened it.

“Are you going to have one?” Justin asked.

“I can’t. Brandon doesn’t let me.” Brian told him.

Justin got up and took a gulp of his beer. He pulled Brian towards him and passed him some of the beer. Brian swallowed and then pulled back. He licked his lips before he touched them and started to blush immensely. Justin smiled and pulled Brian towards him again. He smiled when he felt Brian’s body shaking in his arms.

“It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Justin put his hand on Brian’s face and caressed his cheek. He looked inside the hazel eyes and felt himself falling. He licked his lips as his thumb traced Brian’s lips.

“You are so fucking hot, Brian.”

Brian closed his eyes not believing what was happening.

“Can I kiss you?” Justin asked in Brian’s ear.

Brian nodded not trusting his voice. Justin smiled and bent his head slightly forward. He licked Brian’s lips before he kissed him. He plunged his tongue inside of Brian and moaned at how good Brian tasted. Brian pulled back; his eyes filled with lust.

“Do…do you want to…my…do you want to go to my room?” Brian asked with difficulty.

Justin smiled and nodded.

“Lead the way, beautiful.”

Brian took Justin’s hand and took him up the stairs and into his room. He didn’t know what the fuck he was doing but he liked when Justin kissed him.

“Get on the bed.” Justin told him as he took of his shirt.

Brian just stood there scared out of his mind. He had never had sex and he didn’t wanted Justin to think he was a complete dork. Justin walked to him and caressed Brian’s face.

“We don’t have to do anything.” Justin told him.

“I want to.” Brian assured him. “I’m just…”

“Scared.”

Brian swallowed and nodded. Justin smiled and helped Brian out of his clothes. He was very pleased at the way Brian looked.

“You work out?” Justin asked.

“I play soccer.” Brian told him looking at Justin undress in front of him.

Justin smiled and got in bed with Brian. He caressed Brian’s chest and abdomen and licked his nipples making Brian arched from the bed. He touched Brian everywhere making the teen crazy with need.

Brian had his legs tightly wrapped around Justin’s waist. He was feeling things he never thought would be possible. Justin smiled at how Brian’s lean body writhed under his. He slowly started moving downward while making a wet path on Brian’s body. Brian’s eyes shot open when he felt Justin’s wet mouth devouring him. He closed his eyes and couldn’t do anything else but to cum inside Justin’s mouth.

“I’m sorry.” Brian said after a while.

Justin smirked and kissed Brian, letting him taste himself on Justin’s mouth. He felt Brian getting hard again already and he loved it. He pulled back and turned Brian on his abdomen.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked.

“I’m going to teach you what a rim job is.” Justin hissed.

Brian started to freak out a little when he felt Justin biting and licking his ass cheeks. When Justin parted his cheeks and licked him, he pulled away.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked getting off the bed.

“Brian, come here.”

“You…you…”

“Come here.” Justin said offering him his hand. “I promised I wasn’t going to hurt you.”

Brian nodded and got on bed again. Justin put him on the same position and got to work. He licked Brian’s hole and smiled when he heard Brian moaning. He started playing with Brian’s hole until he couldn’t resist plunging inside.

“Oh fuck, Justin!” Brian moaned and exploded in the bed sheets.

“I’m going to fuck you, Brian. Do you want me inside of you?” Justin asked just above a whisper.

Brian nodded and closed his eyes. He didn’t believe it could get better. Justin got of the bed and searched for a condom and some lube. He put on the condom and then reached for the lube. He squirted some on his fingers and warmed it up. He pushed a finger inside of Brian slowly.

“Oh god.”

Justin smiled and added a second one when Brian started to push against him. He couldn’t wait to be inside Brian. Justin pulled his fingers away and lifted Brian’s ass in the air. He pushed Brian’s shoulders into the bed and then kissed him on the cheek.

“Brian, are you sure?”

Brian nodded. Justin took his hard cock and started to push inside of Brian. He captured Brian’s mouth and kissed him silencing the moan Brian was letting out. Once Justin was completely inside of Brian he waited for Brian to adjust.

“It hurts a lot.” Brian told him as a tear escaped him.

“It’s going to get better. Just relax baby.” Justin told him rubbing circles on Brian’s lower back.

After a couple of minutes Justin was pulling almost all the way out and slowly pushing in. Justin was holding on to Brian’s hips as he entered him. He fucked Brian slowly until the teen started demanding him to go faster. Justin used his left arm to wrap it around Brian’s waist to push their bodies closer.

“Justin…god…fuck.”

Justin smiled and kissed Brian’s neck. Brian moved his head from the bed to look at Justin. They kissed in a frenzy; their tongues dueled one another. Justin pulled back and licked Brian from his shoulder to his earlobe and then bit him there.

“Do you want to cum, baby?”

Brian nodded. Justin took Brian’s cock and started jerking him off.

“Justin!” Brian shouted splashing his cum on the sheets and inside Justin’s hand.

Justin closed his eyes and started to cum.

“I love you.” Justin hissed in Brian’s ear, not aware of what he had said.

Justin’s body crashed down on top of Brain. He stayed like that for a few seconds until he could move again. He pulled out of Brian and disposed of the condom. He rolled Brian on his back and smirked when he saw the big smile that the teen had plastered on his face.

“Are you okay?” Justin asked.

“Can we do it again?” Brian asked.

Justin smiled and nodded. They had all night to enjoy themselves.

***

Justin woke up and found Brian’s body on top of him and the teen staring at him. He smiled back at him and then frowned and looked at the clock that was in Brian’s night table.

“Tell me that’s not the time.”

“It’s not the time.” Brian mocked.

Justin pushed him away from him and sat on the bed. He looked around and started to collect his clothes.

“I can’t believe I fell asleep.” Justin told him as he put his pants on.

“I enjoyed last night.” Brain choked out.

Justin looked at him and smiled. He walked over to Brian and kissed him. Brian moved his hand and grabbed Justin’s crotch.

“Hey.”

“I want you to fuck me again.” Brian hissed.

“Where is your brother?” Justin asked suddenly.

“He didn’t come home last night.” Brian told him.

“Aren’t you worried?” Justin asked.

“I’m sure he is safe with Daphne.” Brain said smirking.

Justin smiled and nodded. He sat on bed and they started to kiss again.

“I have a problem.” Brian whimpered.

Justin looked at him and wondered what it was. Brian was struggling with what he wanted to say. He smiled as Brian looked at his hard cock and licked his lips. Justin stood up while making sure his dick was just in front of Brian.

“It’s perfectly okay with me if you express yourself through sex.” Justin hissed.

Brian smiled and got right to work even thought he had no fucking clue what he was doing. He did everything that Justin had done to him and he was pretty sure he was doing a good job by Justin’s moans. When Justin came in his mouth and he looked up at Justin, he was sure he wanted the blond for him and no one else. He would do anything to keep Justin close to him.


	3. Not So Innocent

Justin sat down next to Michael and smiled. He looked at Ethan and his face became expressionless.

“How was your night?” Michael asked. “Ma says you looked like you were having fun with your date.”

Justin smirked.

“I don’t do dates, remember?” Justin told him.

“That sounds awfully familiar.” Michael said looking at Ethan who only smirked and shrugged.

“So who is he?” Michael asked.

“There is nobody.” Justin said.

“Hey Sunshine? Did you go home?” Debbie asked looking at Justin’s clothes.

“No, I haven’t.” Justin told her.

“Isn’t Brian a little too young for you?” Debbie asked.

Justin felt his world stopping. He ignored Michael and Ethan’s laughter and looked at Debbie.

“I just want coffee.” Justin hissed.

Debbie nodded.

“So, are you going to see him again?” Debbie asked.

“What?” Justin asked.

“He was fucking gorgeous, Justin. I think he likes you. He kept looking at you the whole time.” Debbie uttered ecstatic. “I think you two make a cute couple.”

Justin shook his head. He thought the woman was crazy. He already had Brian. He didn’t want him again.

“I don’t want him.” Justin said. “I’m too young to settle down.”

“That’s the kind of talk that should be heard at this table.” Ethan piped up. “So did you fuck him?”

Debbie shook her head and walked away.

“That’s none of your fucking business.” Justin told him trying to forget about Brian.

“Since when don’t you tell us about your tricks?” Michael asked.

“Look, I came here for a fucking coffee not a chit chat.” Justin hissed. “Debbie, make it to go.”

“My god, what the fuck happened to you?” Ethan asked.

“Not a fucking thing.” Justin told him as he got up and walked away.

“Are you going to Babylon tonight?” Michael asked once he stood next to Justin.

“Sure.” Justin said.

“Here you go.” Debbie told him. “You need to rest. You look like shit.”

Justin paid for his coffee and got away. His head was going to explode. He didn’t like being too close to Ethan for long periods of time. Plus he had Brian circulating his mind nonstop. He shook his head and walked home. He was going to sleep all day and forget about everything and everyone.

***

Justin whimpered and rolled on the bed. He was having a nightmare and wanted it to go away. He muttered something in his sleep and rolled again.

“Wake up, wake up, wake up.”

Justin opened his eyes and grunted. Daphne was really there trying to wake him up.

“I was dreaming about you.” Justin told her.

“Good I hope.” Daphne told him.

“Go away.” Justin told her. “I’m tired.”

“And what time did you get in last night?” She asked him.

Justin looked at his watch and frowned.

“An hour ago.”

“What? Where the fuck were you, Justin?” Daphne asked him curious.

“At the diner.” He told her.

“For eight hours?” Daphne asked yelling. “Oh my god. Justin!”

“What?” Justin asked sitting up in the bed.

“You didn’t stay with Brian, did you?” Daphne asked.

Justin smirked. Daphne hit him on the head.

“Stop it.” Justin whined.

“Just pray he doesn’t tell anyone. You could go to jail.” Daphne shouted.

“He’s sixteen, Daphne.”

“No, he is not!” Daphne yelled. “Why would I lie to you?”

Justin looked at his friend with a frightened look.

“Why would he lie to me?” Justin asked.

Daphne gave him a ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ look.

“Oh fuck, Daphne. Please tell me I’m dreaming.” Justin gasped. “He wouldn’t.”

“God, Justin.” Daphne said sitting on the bed.

“I thought…I thought you just were messing with me. I thought you were afraid that Brandon wouldn’t want to see you if I fucked Brian and then just walked away.”

“Well, if he finds out now I will see him every time I want.” Daphne told him with a little smile. “In prison for killing you!” She screamed.

Justin frowned. Daphne was really pissed.

“What am I going to do?” Justin asked.

“Talk to him.” Daphne said. “Tell him not to say anything. I don’t know. Stay away and hope he doesn’t get mad and tell someone.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Justin repeated over and over.

Daphne bit her lower lip and felt sorry for Justin.

“I warned you.”

“Telling me I told you so is not helping me any.” Justin said.

“What are you going to do?” Daphne asked.

“You owe me a favor. Please go kill him and disposed of the body.” Justin mocked as he put a pillow on his face. “Oh and let me sleep while you do it.”

“I’m serious.” Daphne told him.

“So am I.” Justin told her. “I’m going to sleep.”

“Justin.” Daphne complained.

“I’ll talk to him later. I need to sleep Daphne.”

“What don’t tell me that he wore you out?” Daphne asked.

“Fuck you…you are just jealous.” Justin hissed.

Daphne laughed.

“I have a legal guy who looks just like him, Jus. He fucked me all night. He is so fucking big and he…”

Justin hit her with the pillow. He took the other pillow and put it over his head.

“Blah, blah, blah, I’M NOT LISTENING TO YOU! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE.” Justin shouted.

Daphne laughed and turned to go.

***  
Justin waited outside the apartment and sighed with relief when he saw Brian coming to the house alone. He glared at Brian when the teen smiled at him.

“Hey, Justin.”

“We need to talk.” Justin hissed.

“Okay.” Brian told him. “Let’s go inside.”

“No.” Justin told him.

“My brother doesn’t come home until late.” Brian told him smirking.

“Brian, we are going to stay here so everyone can see me.” Justin said.

“Okay.” Brian told him as if Justin had just turned crazy.

“Why did you lie to me?” Justin asked.

“When?”

“You said you were sixteen. You just turned fifteen Brian!” Justin yelled not being able to control his anger.

“I didn’t want you to think that I was just a kid. I wanted you to stay and talk to me. I never thought…that you would do those things to me.”

“Oh, my god. I’m going to hell...or jail.” Justin murmured.

Brian smirked.

“Want to go inside?”

“No.”

“Oh okay. I guess I’ll just go inside and be sad about it. When Brandon asks me, I’ll just tell him that you fucked me and now you don’t want me.”

Justin stood there with his mouth hanging open.

“So are you coming?” Brian asked opening the door.

“You are black mailing me?” Justin asked.

“Call it whatever you want.” Brian told him.

“I’m not going in there.” Justin told him.

“Fine.” Brian told him. “I have a condom full of your sperm.”

“I can’t believe what I am hearing.” Justin said.

“It’s just sex. No one is going to know. I won’t say anything.” Brian assured him. “You told me you wanted me to be the best homosexual I could be. I want to learn more.”

“You’re exceeding my expectations, believe me.” Justin told him.

“Tell me you don’t want me.” Brian told him.

“I can’t Brian. I will be sent to jail.”

“Not as long as your cock is up my ass.” Brian sing sang. “I’m going in. I expect to see you inside.”

“You wouldn’t really.” Justin uttered with fear.

“Try me.” Brian said before going into the house and leaving the door open.

Justin took a deep breath and frowned. He wanted Brian but it was wrong. And now Brian was going to tell if he didn’t fuck him again. Justin went inside the house and closed the door. He wondered if killing Brian was a better option. Justin’s brain actually started a plan until he reached Brian’s room and it went out the window.

Brian was in bed completely naked and jerking off on his back. Justin swallowed and remembered the night before. Brian had come off as a shy boy and now he was a completely blatant kid. The saying ‘ignorance is my best defense’ popped into Justin’s head. Brian had played him good and he didn’t know what he was going to do.


	4. Dirty Laundry

Brian looked at Justin’s sleeping form in awe. He couldn’t believe all the lies he had told Justin. But he was happy that Justin had believed everything. He didn’t want to lie or blackmail Justin but he didn’t want to lose the blond either. He had seen how angry Justin had been towards him when he had found out that he was only fifteen. He knew at that moment that the older man was going to walk away and he had to do something.

Brian didn’t want the blond to leave him. So he did the first thing that came to mind and he didn’t regret it. He’d had a wonderful evening with Justin that day and every other since. He knew that the blond had enjoyed it too. Brian leaned forward and caressed Justin’s skin. He smiled feeling the softness.

It had been a whole month since he and Justin started fucking. He was so happy; he could bounce off the walls. He wanted so much more but so far he only had managed to get Justin in his bed. The next step would be to make Justin take him out. Little by little he was going to make the blond fall for him.

“What are you doing?” Justin asked.

“Thinking. I thought you were asleep.” Brian told him.

Justin shook his head and pulled Brian into his arms.

“What are you doing up so late?” Justin asked while he played with Brian’s hair.

Brian shrugged.

“Uh, tomorrow my friends and I are going to get together for lunch or something.” Brian told him.

“Shouldn’t you guys be at school?” Justin asked.

“Uh, hello, it’s summer.” Brian told him.

“Right.” Justin said yawning. “I’m not going.”

Brian pulled away from him and took a deep breath.

“I’m not asking you to be there, I’m telling you. I’m going to take a shower. You better go. Brandon is about to get home. He doesn’t stay at Daphne’s on Sundays. Use the backdoor just in case.” Brian told him before he walked to the bathroom.

Brian closed the door and started crying. He wanted Justin to like him. He wanted the blond to fall for him. He wanted to be able to suggest something and not have to resort to blackmail.

***

Justin entered the diner and wanted to just drop dead. He walked behind Brian to their table. When he saw the kids there, he just kept walking until he found the restrooms. Brian followed him wondering what was bothering the older man.

“Justin, what’s wrong?” Brian asked when Justin started washing his face over and over.

“It’s a nightmare. I just know it.” Justin hissed. “I’m not sitting at that table with those kids.”

“They are not kids.” Brian protested. “They are as old as me.”

Justin straightened and pulled Brian into a kiss. Brian smiled happily when the kiss ended because Justin had kissed him to begin with.

“You are a kid, Brian.” Justin whispered in Brian’s ear. “Do they know what you are doing?" Justin asked meaning the blackmail.

“Yes.” Brian told him.

Justin looked at Brian in amazement.

“Don’t worry, they are not going to say anything. They are my friends.” Brian told him.

“Really, for a moment there I thought all of you were part of a cult.” Justin spat out.

Brian rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, maybe we can go to the movies tonight.” Brian told him.

“I can’t wait for summer to be over.” Justin told him.

“You are still going to have to fuck me.” Brian murmured.

“Let’s go. The faster we do this the better.” Justin said.

Brian followed Justin out and towards the table. When Justin sat down, he looked around the whole place.

“Guys, this is Justin, my boyfriend.” Brian said.

Justin looked at Brian like he was going to kill him then ignored him and went back to scanning the room.

“Justin, these are my friends. These are Melanie, Joy, Clark and my best friend, Lindsey.”

Justin looked at them and nodded.

“What’s wrong with him?” Lindsey asked.

“He has feelings of persecution.” Brian told him. “He thinks they are out to get him.”

Justin glared at him before he looked back and made sure that there wasn’t anybody he knew in the place. He looked back at Lindsey and Brian who were laughing at him.

“Look, I have to go soon. I have a presentation to make. I can’t be late or the art department starts to go crazy without me there.” Justin whispered to Brian.

Brian nodded.

“Just order something and I’ll pay for it.” Justin told him.

“That’s not what I brought you for.” Brian said.

“I know.” Justin told him and looked at Clark who was staring at Brian with dopey eyes.

Justin didn’t know why Clark’s gawking bothered him, he just didn’t like it. He kept trying to glare at the kid but Clark was oblivious. Half an hour later Justin got up saying he had to go.

“Are you coming to see me tonight?” Brian asked hopefully.

“I don’t know.” Justin answered.

“You’d better.” Brian warned him.

“Will we see you at the movies tomorrow, Justin?” Lindsey asked.

“I don’t know.” Justin said.

“Don’t worry, we’ll keep Brian in good company.” Clark told him while he looked at Brian.

“Right.” Justin whispered.

Justin pulled Brian closer and gave him an earth shattering kiss. He looked at Clark with a ‘back off’ message before he pulled out his wallet and dropped a few bills. He turned and left the place. He quickly got his cell phone to call Daphne.

“Daphne?”

“Yeah. What’s wrong Justin?” Daphne asked.

“I’m putting out a hit.”

“On who?” Daphne asked.

“On me! Christ Daphne! This kid is driving me nuts.” Justin hissed at his cell phone.

“Justin, are you sure you don’t like him?”

“What are you talking about?” Justin asked.

“Well, you are complaining about him.” Daphne pointed out.

“Oh well, that explains it then.” Justin mocked.

“You used to do the same thing about Ethan. I hate him, hate him, hate him…I can’t live without him kind of thing.”

“Fuck you, Daphne.” Justin hissed. “This is different.”

“Oh really?” Daphne told him. “Fine, then stop seeing him.”

“He’s blackmailing me, remember?”

“Yeah, but you got to admit you like him.” Daphne said.

“I do not.” Justin told her while he waved for a cab.

“Where are you?” Daphne asked.

“I’m just coming out of the diner Brian brought me to with his friends.” Justin told her getting in the back of the cab and stopping his conversation to give the driver the address.

“Did you eat anything?” Daphne asked after a while.

“No.” Justin told her.

“Sign number two.” Daphne shrieked.

“I knew drugs were going to affect your brain sooner or later.” Justin told her.

“Cute. But I know that when you like someone you won’t eat in front of them until you get used to the idea.”

“Whatever. I was only there half an hour and they were having pizza with so many things on it that I was scared for my safety.”

“Right.” Daphne told him. “Do you cuddle with him?” Daphne asked.

“Why?”

“Well, do you?” Daphne asked.

“Yeah. I don’t see what that has to do with anything.” Justin pointed out.

“I bet he doesn’t blackmail you to do that.” Daphne pointed out.

“You know what Daphne?” Justin asked but didn’t say anything.

Justin just hung up the phone like he did every time she irritated him. He wasn’t going to listen to her nonsense. The only reason he was with Brian was because the kid was blackmailing him. He didn’t have any option. Justin kept telling himself that the rest of the way. He was bound to believe it at some point.

***

Brandon was putting clean sheets on Brian’s bed when he spotted a box of cigarettes. He frowned and shook his head. When he took the box of cigarettes it was still intact. He hoped they weren’t Brian’s or that his kid brother wasn’t going to try them. He started thinking of what other things Brian might have. He started rummaging around the room. He was pretty much done when a thought occurred to him.

Brandon lifted the mattress and started pulling things out from under it. He laughed at some and wondered what the fuck other items were. Then he reached a small book and something else. He grabbed both of them and pulled them out. One was a pair of briefs and the other was a journal.

When he opened the journal, something told him that he shouldn’t be doing that. He shrugged it off and started reading. He laughed at some of the stories and at others he marveled at how his kid brother had the common sense to do things. He skipped the pages until he was near the end. What he read there left him with a bad taste in his mouth. He was going to kill Justin Taylor for the things he had done to his little brother.

“Brandon! What the fuck are you doing in my room?” Brian asked, snatching his journal away.

“I was just looking at it.” Brandon said getting up and hiding the briefs behind his back. “Do you want to finish the laundry?”

“No!”

“Go get your dirty towels then.” Brandon told him.

Brian held his journal to his chest and went into the bathroom. Brandon quickly put the briefs in the basket and covered them with the rest of the dirty laundry.

“Here you go.” Brian told him. “Can I go out today? Pretty please.” Brian said like a little kid.

Brandon nodded. He was definitely going to kill Taylor.


	5. Differences Aside

Justin pushed Michael to the side and laughed. Michael smiled and was about to push Justin back until Ethan’s glare stopped him.

“Are the school girls done playing?” Ethan asked.

“Don’t be a twat.” Michael told Justin.

“Let’s go to Babylon.” Ethan said.

“I have to go.” Justin said, looking at his watch.

“Where are you going?” Michael asked.

“I need to go do something.” Justin said.

“Okay. Bye.” Michael told him.

Ethan put his arm around Michael’s arm and they started walking away. Justin was walking towards Daphne’s car when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was just to receive a punch in the nose. Before he could say or do anything, he was sucker punched in his stomach.

“Fuck!” Justin grunted as he felt on the floor.

“You mother fucker!” Brandon yelled and started kicking Justin.

“Stop, stop!” Michael yelled as he ran back with Ethan.

Ethan pushed Brandon away and Michael bent down to help Justin up.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Justin gasped out and looked to see who had attacked him.

When he saw who his assailant was, Justin knew what his problem was.

“Fuck!” Justin hissed.

“You little fuck. I’m calling the cops.” Brandon yelled. “He’s just a kid.”

“What is he talking about?” Michael asked.

“Get away, you fuck.” Ethan hissed.

Brandon shook his head and turned around, walking away from them.

“What was that all about?” Michael asked.

“I think he broke my ribs.” Justin told Michael.

“Let’s take you to the emergency room.” Ethan said.

“No!” Justin yelled and backed away from Michael.

Justin gritted his teeth together because of the pain.

“I’m going home.” Justin told them. “I don’t need a fucking doctor.”

Michael and Ethan looked at each other. Justin managed to open the car and get in. He glared at his friends for looking at him like they were then started the car and drove away.

“He’s so fucking stubborn.” Michael said.

“That’s the kid’s brother.” Ethan commented as he pulled out a cigarette.

“What kid? Brian?”

Ethan nodded.

“How you know?” Michael asked as they started walking towards Babylon.

“I saw him with Daphne and Brian.” Ethan explained.

“Wait a minute.” Michael whispered. “Do you think Justin…?”

Ethan shook his head.

“Justin would never do such a thing.” Ethan assured him.

“What if he fell in love with the kid?” Michael asked. “Justin is a romantic fool like that.”

“Yeah but Mikey.” Ethan mocked. “He’s in love with me, remember?”

Michael laughed and nodded. They kept walking to the club and discussing what had happened.

***

Justin opened the door to his apartment and slammed it close again.

“Justin! Open the door!”

“What the fuck do you want?” Justin asked once he opened the door again.

“What happened to you? You didn’t come home and…what happen to your face?” Brian asked shocked.

“Your brother happened.” Justin told him.

“What are you talking about?” Brian asked.

“You told him what happened!” Justin hissed.

“I didn’t. Why would I?” Brian asked getting worried. “What did he say?”

“That he was going to go to the police.” Justin said. “I’m as good as dead.”

Brian frowned and remembered that he had caught Brandon with his journal.

“Oh god.” Brian whispered.

“What?” Justin asked. “You don’t say that and then stay quiet.”

“Can I come in?” Brian asked.

“No. Now tell me what ‘oh god’ means.” Justin demanded.

“He was reading my journal the other day.” Brian told him.

“You write about us?” Justin asked.

“Yeah.” Brian told him. “I always write about the things that happen to me so I won’t forget.”

“Do you plan on getting amnesia anytime soon? The things we did, you wouldn’t have forgotten them ever.” Justin told him.

“I know. I just like writing, I guess. He said he was just looking at it and I really didn’t think he had read anything. He looked very calm.”

“Well, he looked anything but calm when he snuck up on me to beat the shit out of me.” Justin told him. “And now he is going to the cops and I’m going to rot in prison.”

“I’ll deny everything. I’ll say I have a crush on you and that I was making things up.” Brian told him.

“Why would you do that?” Justin asked amazed.

Brian looked at the floor and didn’t say anything. Justin closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Brian, go home.”

“I want to be with you, Justin.” Brian told him.

“I’m not for you. I’m too old for you.” Justin told him.

“That’s not true. We are perfect for each other.” Brian assured him.

“No. We are not. Now get the fuck out of my building and go home. Go play house with some other boy. Go find Clark. He seems good enough for you.”

Brian frowned. “Fuck you.”

Justin rolled his eyes as Brian ran down the hall. Taking a deep breath, Justin closed the door. Finally it was over and he thought he would be feeling happy to get rid of the teen, yet he felt like shit.

***

Justin took a deep breath as he came out of the elevator. It had been a week and his body still hurt from Brandon’s beating. He was coming out of his building to find himself face to face with Brandon.

“I know this might sound ironic but if you don’t leave right now, I’m calling the cops.” Justin hissed.

“Look, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t tell me. He’s got something on you too and is making you come here and apologize.” Justin spat out as he closed the door.

“What?”

Justin looked up and shook his head. “Never mind.”

“I need your help.” Brandon said.

“What the hell for?” Justin asked as he started walking away from the man.

“Brian ran away.”

Justin stopped and turned around. He looked at Brandon and then closed his eyes.

“Is he with you?” Brandon asked.

“Great. This is just fucking great and no, he is not with me.” Justin told him.

“This is your fault.” Brandon told him.

“Sure, now I’m so willing to help you.” Justin told him.

“He’s just a kid.” Brandon said. “Couldn’t you fuck someone else?”

“It’s not my fault he’s a compulsive liar and a blackmail expert.” Justin yelled.

Brandon opened his mouth to say something but then close it.

“What?”

“I talked to Daphne. She told me what happened.” Brandon said. “You could have come to me.”

“Oh, yeah.” Justin mocked. “Brandon, I fucked your little brother because he told me he was sixteen years old and I just couldn’t help myself. Now, as you can see, it turns out he lied to me. Could we put this behind us? Swell.”

Brandon took a deep breath.

“Okay, I would still have kicked your ass.” Brandon admitted.

Justin frowned and looked at his watch.

“Look, why don’t you ask his friends. There was a girl called Lindsey or something.” Justin told him.

“There is. She said Brian ran off to New York. I need your help to find him.” Brandon said.

“Why me?” Justin asked angrily. “I don’t want to have anything to do with that crazy kid.”

“Because you are the one that’s been fucking him and he thinks he’s in love with you. He would listen to you. Daphne is coming with me. Are you?”

Justin took a deep breath and thought about it.

“You know you are as much to blame for this mess as he is.” Brandon pointed out.

“Let’s not forget you. Don’t try to act like some fucking saint.” Justin told him. “You probably told him he couldn’t see me again.”

“What would you have done in my place?” Brandon asked. “He’s just a kid.”

“No, he’s not.” Justin told him. “Brian is pretty damn smart. He’s not a kid anymore.”

Justin couldn’t explain why he was defending Brian now.

“Brian doesn’t know what’s good for him.” Brandon said.

“You know what? We could stay here all day arguing about Brain or we could go get him.” Daphne told them as she walked up to stand in front of them.

Justin and Brandon looked at each other with a glare before the three of them walked to the car. Justin was going to New York after all and when he found Brian, he was going to choke him.


	6. Secret Language

Daphne looked at Justin and smiled at her friend.

“So what did she say?” Justin asked.

“It was a hotel between Fifth Street and Faraday Street.” Brandon said.

“That narrows it down.” Justin murmured.

“What’s wrong?” Daphne asked him.

“I was just wondering if you loved him enough that you would partake in my murder.” Justin told her as he looked at Brandon.

Brandon laughed eerily and smirked at Daphne. Daphne rolled her eyes and turned her body to look at Justin.

“I wouldn’t. We really are looking for Brian.” Daphne hissed.

Justin stared at her for a moment.

“I’m sorry, okay.” Justin told her.

“I guess saying I told you so wouldn’t help you any.” Daphne muttered bitterly.

“Unless you want me to actually jump from the car while it’s still moving.” Justin told her.

“We are here.” Brandon said dryly parking the car.

Justin yawned as he got out of the car. He looked around and wondered for the first time what the fuck he was doing.

“Do you want to split up?” Brandon asked.

Justin nodded. He didn’t have any desire to spend any more time with Brian’s brother.

“I’ll go with Brandon.” Daphne told Justin.

“Whatever.” Justin told her. “I’ll start in that hotel and you can take those on that side.”

Brandon and Daphne held hands as they cross the street. Justin went into the hotel and asked if there was a Mr. Kinney staying there. Justin kept going in and out of hotels, getting more frustrated each time. When he entered the last hotel on his side of the street, he wanted to take a room and sleep forever. His chest and ribs hurt like crazy.

“Can you tell me if there is a Mr. Kinney staying here?”

The woman behind the counter checked and nodded.  
  
“I’m his cousin and Mom just told me he was staying here. I want to surprise him.” Justin said smiling.

“We are not allowed to give out that kind of information, sir.” The woman informed him.

“Look, I’m not trying to cause any problems. If I’m lying he won’t let me in or he’ll call security and you can have me thrown out of here.” Justin told her.

She smiled at him and nodded.

“Okay.” She said. “He’s in room two twenty-one.”

Justin nodded and headed for the elevator. He thought of calling Brandon and Daphne but choose not to. He would just take Brian out of the hotel and bring him back to the car and that would be that. If he called them, a scene was on its way and Justin wasn’t up for that.

Justin reached the room and knocked once. Soon enough the door opened and Brian was on the other side crying. Justin pushed Brian to the side and walked in. Brian closed the door and walked behind Justin.

“How did you find me?”

“If you didn’t want to be found, you shouldn’t have used your brother’s credit card.” Justin told him.

Brian frowned.

“And you shouldn’t tell your friends either.” Justin said.

“What do you want?” Brian asked.

“I’m here to take you home.” Justin told him.

“I’m not going back there ever again.” Brian told him. “Brandon doesn’t want me to see you.”

“He’s a smart man.” Justin said as he sat on the bed and threw his jacket to the side.

“Don’t you like me at least a little?” Brian asked heart-broken.

Brian thought that so far Lindsay’s plan was working. He didn’t know for how long though, seeing how angry Justin looked. He just wanted the blond to see how much he loved him. He wanted Justin to love him back. He would find anyway possible for Justin to keep seeing him. He would do anything, even running away from home regularly.

Justin looked up and swallowed hard trying to say he didn’t, but it was too difficult. He looked into Brian’s hazel eyes and his resolve crumbled to pieces. He pulled Brian by the hand and sat him on his lap. He kissed him hard and pushed Brian onto the bed. Justin and Brian were pushing against each other, hard and fast, until Justin couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Fuck, baby.” Justin breathed as he undid the boy’s pants.

Brian hurriedly slipped out of his boxers and searched for a condom in Justin’s jacket. He ripped it open and put it on Justin’s erection.

“Fuck me.”

Justin lubed Brian quickly and pushed inside. He looked at Brian who had his eyes closed and mouth opened. He knew he was in deep trouble; Brandon was going to definitely kill him now.

***

Daphne looked at Justin and they both smirked at the argument going on in the front seat.

“Why do I have to sit in front?” Brian asked, looking back at Justin with a smile.

“You are not going to sit with him.” Brandon explained.

“He has a name.” Brian yelled. “His name is Justin and you better learn to use it.”

Brandon glared at Justin through the rear view mirror. Justin just smiled at him.

“He’s not for you, Brian.” Brandon said. “You were just a fuck for him.”

“That’s not true. He loves me.” Brian told him. “He just doesn’t know it yet.”

Daphne smirked at Justin who showed her the finger.

“He doesn’t.” Brandon protested.

“Yes, he does.” Brian hissed. “He just showed me he loved me.”

Daphne’s head snapped up to look at Justin who was rubbing his face. Brandon drove off of the road and stopped the car. He got out and opened Justin’s door.

“Get the fuck out.” Brandon told him.

Justin got out and so did Daphne and Brian.

“What are you doing now?” Brian asked.

“What the fuck happened back there?” Brandon yelled as he pushed Justin against the car.

“Let him go.” Brian screamed as he ran towards them.

Daphne pulled out a cigarette and looked at the time. She looked up just in time to see Brandon pushing Brian away. Brian landed on his side, letting out a groan of pain. Justin’s eyes narrowed and he acted without thinking. He pushed Brandon off of him and punched him.

“Great, just fucking amazing.” Daphne said under her breath as she walked over to them. “Are we done now?”

Brandon spitted blood out and walked towards Justin. Daphne got in the middle and told him to stop.

“Watch out, Daphne. He might hit you too.” Justin hissed.

“You are just like Dad!” Brian growled.

Brandon took a step back like he just had been burned. He looked at his brother as he got up and his heart wept.

“Brian…I’m sorry.” Brandon said. “I’m just…I don’t want anything bad happening to you. He’s just going to hurt you.”

“I’ll take my chances.” Brian told him. “I’m happy when we’re together. I haven’t smiled in so long and he makes me smile.”

Brandon swallowed hard and looked from Justin to Brian and then back at Justin.

“I’ll kill you if you hurt him.”

“Hold on a minute. What the fuck is going on here?” Justin asked. “I never agreed to have a relationship with him. I am not going to be his boyfriend.”

“You see.” Brandon hissed. “He doesn’t want you.”

“I know how to take care of myself.” Brian told him coldly. “Now let’s go and I’ll ride in the back.”

They got inside the car again. Daphne watched Brandon, a little nervous that he might pull over again and kill Justin, especially when she noticed what was going on in the backseat. She couldn’t believe that Justin would have the audacity to make out with Brian right where Brandon could see them. As innocent as it was, Brandon already wanted to kill him and he should be more careful.

Watching in the rearview mirror, Brandon was in awe as Brian manipulated Justin. At first, Justin had refused the boy’s advances but now they were kissing as if the rest of the world had disappeared. He would never understand those two.

Brandon decided that he would back off, but if Justin did hurt his brother, he was going to take action. He was going to have to keep a close watch in the two of them no matter what. He wanted what was best for Brian and he really didn’t think that was Justin. He knew he couldn’t force Brian away from the older man. He would just let Brian find out by himself that Justin was not for him.

***

Michael put his plate in the sink and walked back to the living room. He sat next to Ethan who was watching Brian and Justin. Daphne was sitting on the floor in between Brandon’s legs while Vic talked to him. Emmett was helping Debbie serve more food and Ted was serving them wine.

“Justin do you want any more food?” Debbie asked.

“No, I’m full.” Justin told her.

“Let’s go.” Ethan said getting up.

“Where are you going?” Debbie asked.

“Babylon.” Ethan said.

Michael and Emmett hurried to grab their coats. Ted was behind them and Justin watched, trying to decide what to do.

“Are you coming?” Ethan asked.

“Of course.” Justin said, getting up and going for his coat.

“Don’t you want to stay here with us?” Brian asked sadly.

“I have better things to do.” Justin told him.

Daphne got up and quickly sat on Brandon’s lap when she saw his murderous look.

“You mean better asshole’s to do.” Ethan mocked as he put his arm around Justin and kissed him on the neck.

Brian just stared at them like he didn’t care.

“Have fun.” Brian called after them.

“Don’t get in the middle of it.” Daphne whispered to Brandon.

Brandon took a deep breath and looked at Vic who gave him a little smile.

“We should go. It’s late and we have to drop Daphne off.” Brandon said.

Brian nodded and went to say goodbye to Debbie and Vic.

***

From the dance floor of Babylon, Michael watched Justin down another shot before he walked towards the bar to join the blond.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting drunk?” Justin asked sarcastically.

“Why are you acting like this?” Michael asked.

“Fuck off, Michael.” Justin hissed.

“You are starting to sound more and more like Ethan.” Michael told him. “Don’t let him get to you.”

Justin scoffed and looked at Ethan dancing with a trick.

“Why don’t you just go? He’s never going to love you, so just fucking stop losing your time here.” Michael told him. “I bet there are better places that you have to be.”

Justin looked up at Michael with a smile. He got up and dropped some bills on the bar. He walked away giving one last glance towards Michael. Once outside he got into Daphne’s car and drove away.  
  
“Fuck, what the fuck am I doing?” Justin cursed under his breath as he slammed the car door shut.

Justin walked as quickly as he could and knocked on the door. He took a deep breath and tried not to think of anything. He took a step back when Brandon opened the door.

“What the fuck do you want?” Brandon asked.

“Let him in you idiot!” Brian yelled from inside the house.

Brandon glared at Justin but moved to the side. He shut the door and turned as Brian came running down the stairs and jumped into Justin’s arm. He watched them kiss. Justin whispered something in Brian’s ear. Brian nodded and they went up the stairs. Brandon stood there and wondered how Justin’s brain worked and how come Brian seemed to understand him. He snapped out of his thoughts and walked closer to the stairs.

“Stop right there.”

Justin looked back at him.

“You want to see him then you can, but you are not fucking him in my house. Now back away and sit down in the living room.”

“Brandon!” Brian protested.

“No way!” Brandon told him. “Come on, move it.”

Justin and Brian came back down and sat on the couch. Brian quickly got on top of Justin and started kissing him.

“Brian!”

“What? I’m not fucking him.” Brian hissed.

Brandon rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen. Now he had to play dad with those two. His nights were really going to change from now on.


	7. Split Feelings

Justin opened the door and Daphne came in. She followed him to the living room were Justin started pacing. She looked around and saw that the house was spotless. She knew something was wrong now. The house was usually a mess except when Justin couldn’t sleep and he had to clean because something was bothering him.

“Justin, are you okay, honey?” Daphne asked.

“Yeah.”

“Why did you call me at three in the morning?” Daphne asked.

“I didn’t call you.” Justin told her, pulling out a cigarette.

“Justin, I have caller I.D. remember.” Daphne told him.

Justin looked at her with a little smirk.

“Out with it.”

“It’s about Ethan.” Justin told her.

“What about him?”

“I still love him.” Justin told her.

Daphne rolled her eyes.

“He was here last night. One thing led to another and we fucked.”

Daphne shook her head.

“Is he back in your life?” Daphne asked.

“He was gone in the morning.” Justin said. “I tried calling him but he wasn’t picking up.”

Daphne sat on the couch and looked at Justin.

“Do you still love him?” Daphne asked. “I mean really love him. Maybe you are just obsessed with him.”

Justin nodded.

“I really love him, Daph.” Justin told her.

Daphne bit her lower lip not liking that answer.

“But then there is Brian.” Justin said.

Daphne’s ears were alert even thought she was pretending not to be too interested.

“What about him?” Daphne asked, taking a magazine from the coffee table. “He’s driving you crazy?”

“No. He’s fun to be with. He’s really smart. God I think I…fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Justin hissed and kicked the coffee table.

Daphne got up and went to hug Justin.

“It’s going to be okay.” Daphne told him.

“This is your fault. If it wasn’t for you, I would have never met Brian.” Justin said.

Daphne hit him on the back of the head.

“You would still be moping around about Ethan.” She pointed out.

“But at least I wouldn’t be fucking confused.” Justin told her and grabbed one of the cushions and threw it towards the kitchen.

Justin crushed his cigarette on the ashtray and went to the kitchen to pick the cushion up. He came back with it and put it on the sofa, brushing it to make sure it was clean. Daphne looked at him in wonderment. Sometimes she thought Justin needed to be locked up in a mental institution.

“You are crazy but that’s a whole new issue. What are you going to do, Justin?” Daphne said. “You have a complicated love life.”

“It’s that supposed to be funny?” Justin asked. “I don’t have a love life.”

Daphne gave him a ‘bullshit’ look and then smiled.

“Ethan treats me as a fuck buddy and I can’t even have sex with Brian.” Justin told her. “God I miss being inside him.”

“Who? Never mind. Too much information.” Daphne told him.

Justin frowned.

“I mean, I can go see him but all we can do is groping because Brandon is always there. I can’t take him out alone and I have to have him home by ten. And then Ethan doesn’t want me anymore. I though we were going somewhere and then he does a one eighty and starts talking about the ‘I-don’t-do-relationships’ crap.”

“He’s an asshole.” Daphne said. “Forget him already.”

“I can’t. I just can’t.” Justin told her.

Daphne stood there trying to figure out what she could do. Nothing was coming to mind and her friend was falling apart.

***

Daphne smiled as she entered the house. She kissed Brandon passionately and then pulled back.

“Why did you stop?” Brandon asked. “We are all alone.”

“Really? Where is Brian?” Daphne asked, taking her jacket off.

“He went out with Lindsey tonight.” Brandon said.

Daphne gave him an incredulous look.

“Yeah, I know that he’s probably going to go see Justin.” Brandon said as he took a deep breath. “I’m starting to cope with reality.”

Daphne smiled and hugged him.

“I made us dinner.” Brandon whispered in her ear.

“Dinner can wait.” Daphne told him.

Brandon pulled away from her and walked towards the kitchen. Daphne stood there frozen for a second until Brandon came out again.

“Race you to the room.” Brandon said and took off running.

Daphne laughed and followed him.

***

Justin stopped what he was doing and went to open the door. He found himself on the floor with Brian on top of him kissing him everywhere.

“Brian!” Justin yelled.

“Justin, fuck me.” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear.

Brian looked up when he heard someone clearing their throat. He found himself staring at another pair of blue eyes. He quickly got up and walked closer to the woman.

“You are Justin’s mom. I can see where he gets his looks.” Brian said.

Justin rolled his eyes as he got up.

Jennifer got up and smiled. She extended her hand to Brian.

“I’m Jennifer Taylor.”

“Brian Kinney.”

Justin closed the door and walked to where Brian and Jennifer were.

“What are you doing here?” Justin asked.

“I needed to see you.” Brian told him.

“How old are you?” Jennifer asked.

“He’s eighteen.” Justin said.

Jennifer smiled.

“He’s very handsome. More than Ethan.” Jennifer said.

“Mother.” Justin hissed.

Brian smirked.

“That’s what I have been telling him.” Brian said. “Well, I think I should go. I don’t want to intrude.”

Justin’s face fell but he recovered quickly. Jennifer saw the change.

“Brian would you like to join us for dinner?” Jennifer asked.

Brian smiled and nodded. He helped around and soon enough they were sitting at the table eating.

“So how did you two meet?” Jennifer asked.

“Brandon, my older brother, goes out with Justin’s friend Daphne.” Brian said.

“Oh.” Jennifer said smiling. “I met him the other day. He’s a great man.”

“Thank you.” Brian told her.

Jennifer nodded and took a sip of the wine. Justin watched his mother interacting with Brian and he realized that she had been telling him the truth. He always had thought that his mother had a problem with him being gay. Now he could see she hadn’t been lying when she had said she just didn’t like Ethan.

***

“I’ll see you.” Jennifer said kissing Justin on the cheek. “Don’t waste your time with Ethan. Brian’s a sweet guy.”

Justin smirked and nodded.

“Bye, Brian. It was nice meeting you.” Jennifer called back.

“Likewise, Mrs. Taylor.” Brian said from the kitchen as he did the dishes.

Justin went with her to the car and when he came back Brian was sitting on the couch having a beer. Justin rolled his eyes and locked the door. He walked over to Brain and took the beer away.

“How did you manage to get here?” Justin asked.

“Joy brought me. She’s the only one that has a car.” Brian said.

“What about Brandon?” Justin asked as he took off his shirt.

Brian licked his lips.

“He thinks I’m going out with Lindsey to the movies.” Brian told him.

“I see.” Justin said as he sat astride Brian’s lap.

Justin took in the smell of Brian and smiled. He had missed the kid. He kissed Brian’s neck and smiled when he heard Brian moaning his name. Quickly he got up again and started taking the rest of his clothes off. Brian was watching with a smile as he too started to take off his clothes. He couldn’t believe that Justin and he were going to be together again. Justin walked away and came back with lube and a condom. He sat down and pulled Brian on his lap.

“I want you to ride me, baby.” Justin told him.

Brian closed his eyes and tried to relax. His eyes popped open and he let out a startled gasp when he felt Justin’s fingers at his entrance. He started to thrust into Justin’s hand so he could fuck himself on Justin’s fingers. He was so fucking horny. Suddenly, Justin pulled his hand away and got ready to enter his baby. Brian tightened his hold on Justin’s arms as the blond penetrated him.

“Fuck.” Justin huffed. “Ride me.”

Brian slowly started to raised up and come down. He started to get the hang on how to ride Justin’s cock so he started to speed up. Justin was holding him by his hips and he just held on to the back of the sofa. He could feel Justin’s cock all the way inside of him.

“You like my cock, baby?”

“Yes!!” Brian yelled as he thrust down.

“Mmmm, like riding it, baby?” Justin asked, pushing into Brian.

“Oh god!” Brian said closing his eyes as his body fell down.

Brian was breathing heavily, trying to regain control of the situation.

“Brian?”

“Justin, if I move I’m going to come.” Brian told him.

Justin pushed Brian off of him slowly and put him on the sofa face down. He entered him again and Brian moaned and trembled as his orgasm took over his body. Justin started to fuck him slowly. He loved being inside of Brian.

“Jus.” Brian gasped out.

Justin touched Brian’s cock and found that the brunette was getting hard again. He smiled as he picked up the pace. His breath started hitching and he could feel Brian’s ass contracting around him. Justin closed his eyes and started to jerk Brian off. Brian closed his eyes and thought he was going to die. His body was still sensitive and Justin hadn’t stopped. He felt hot all over and when Justin’s thumb rubbed his piss hole he was done for. His eyes closed and everything went dark. He felt like he was floating.

“Brian!” Justin moaned and shot his load.

Justin rested his body on top of Brian for a while before he had the sufficient strength to pull out. He got rid of the condom and turned Brian around. Brian opened his eyes and barely moved.

“Are you okay?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded and crawled into Justin’s lap and put his head on the blond’s neck. His whole body was shaking.

“I love you, Justin.” Brian said.

Justin just caressed Brian’s back. Brian couldn’t stop smiling. He looked at Justin and kissed him. They stayed like that for a long time.

“I missed you.” Brian murmured in Justin’s ear.

“I know.” Justin whispered.

Brian looked at his watch and frowned.

“I should go.” Brian said.

Justin unconsciously tightened his hold on Brian’s waist. He wanted Brian to stay.

“Don’t you want to take a shower?” Justin asked.

“I like your smell on me.” Brian said.

Justin smirked.

“Are you coming to dinner tomorrow?” Brian asked.

“Your brother doesn’t want me there.” Justin said as he had to let go of Brian.

Brian got up and started to collect his clothes. He could feel his legs shaking slightly as he walked around.

“It doesn’t matter.” Brian told him. “I want you there. And that’s what’s important.”

Justin smirked and nodded. Brian started to put his clothes back on.

“So where are you going?” Justin asked as he watched Brian.

“I have to go back home.” Brian said. “My curfew it’s at eleven. Brandon it’s going to kill me if I’m not there.”

“Do you need a ride?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded.

***

Justin threw his jacket on the sofa and started to strip down. He was naked by the time he reached the bathroom. He took a long shower and couldn’t wait to hit the bed. He was tired. He wanted the weekend to roll around already. Maybe he would go up to his grandfather’s cabin and relax. Maybe he would take Brian with him.

Justin shook his head of such thoughts. He was not going to lead Brian on. Brian needed to find someone else and he would tell the teen pretty soon. He rolled his eyes knowing he wasn’t going to do such thing. Brian had a hold over him that he couldn’t explain.

When he was done, he got out of the shower and walked to his room looking for a clean tower. He found one and dried himself before he jumped in bed. He was almost asleep when he heard a knock on his door. He got up and walked around in the dark. He reached the door and opened it. He smiled when Ethan smiled at him.

“Can I come in?” Ethan asked.

Justin nodded.


	8. Away For The Weekend

Justin opened his eyes feeling someone kissing his neck.

“Did you have a good night’s sleep?” Ethan asked.

Justin nodded.

“Good.” Ethan told him and got up.

“Where are you going?” Justin asked.

“I have to go.” Ethan said.

Justin took a deep breath and nodded. He lay there while Ethan picked his clothes and then went to get a shower. He tried to make himself believe that it didn’t affect him that Ethan came only once in a while and would leave quickly. He wanted more or nothing but was afraid to ask or throw everything away.

“I’ll see you around.” Ethan said as he sat next to Justin on the bed to put his boots. “I’m going to Babylon tonight.”

“What are you doing during the weekend?” Justin asked.

“Why?” Ethan asked.

“I’m taking a couple of days off. I was thinking that maybe you could come with me.” Justin said caressing Ethan’s face.

Ethan laughed.

“No way.” Ethan said. “That’s for lesbians and straights.”

Justin took a deep breath and sat up in the bed.

“Fine.”

Ethan looked at Justin and knew that the blond was upset.

“Some other time.”

Justin nodded and gave him a smile even if he was breaking on the inside.

“What do you say you forget that and come with me to Babylon? Just you and me.” Ethan suggested.

“I’ll think about it.” Justin said, getting up to get a shower.

Ethan smiled and nodded. He was certain that Justin would go with him.

***

Daphne smirked and then got serious. She frowned and tried her hardest not to let the smile win.

“What is with you?” Justin asked as he took the turn to go to Brian’s house.

“I was just wondering what was going through your mind when you asked Brian to go with you to the cabin.” Daphne said. “Love maybe.” Daphne suggested.

Justin rolled his eyes.

“Whatever it was, you and Brandon going with us wasn’t part of those thoughts.” Justin pointed out.

Daphne giggled.

“What? You expected Brandon to let his little brother go with you alone? God, you are a bigger idiot than I thought.” Daphne said.

“Shut up.” Justin told her.

“They there are.” Daphne said waving at Brandon and Brian who were outside.

“You are late.” Brandon said as he picked up his bag.

“I’m sorry. I was held up by one of my patients.” Daphne said.

“It’s only a three hour ride. We will be there around…” Justin looked at his watch. “Seven.”

“Good.” Brian said, lifting his two bags.

“Brian, why so much crap?” Justin asked as he took one of the bags.

“I need my things.” Brian told him.

“God, already a queen.” Justin said sarcastically.

Brian glared at him while Daphne and Brandon laughed at the pair. Justin and Brandon rearranged everything in the trunk of Daphne’s car so it would fit. Then Brandon got in the back seat where Daphne was already sitting.

“Ready? No one left anything?” Justin asked once he was inside the car and putting his seatbelt on.

Brian nodded.

“We have to stop at a supermarket.” Brandon said as he put his arm over Daphne’s shoulder in the back seat.

“Why?” Justin asked.

“Because we need a few things.” Brian said.

“Fine.” Justin said.

Brandon rolled his eyes at the way Justin was behaving. Anything that he asked or said was questioned by Justin but if Brian wanted something, god forbid Justin wouldn’t get it or do it.

“And I want to drive too.” Brandon told him.

“Yeah, right.” Justin protested.

“He is not going to kill us. He’s a good driver.” Brian said, putting his hand on Justin’s thigh.

“Okay.” Justin agreed.

Daphne and Brandon looked at each other and smiled.

***

Michael and Ethan reached Justin’s door and Ethan knocked. They waited for a while but nothing happened.

“Maybe he’s not here.” Michael said.

“He knew I was coming.” Ethan protested.

“Maybe he didn’t care.” Michael pointed out.

Ethan glared at his friend.

“Let’s go.” Ethan said.

Michael followed Ethan.

***

Justin closed the door to the car and looked at Brandon and Daphne who had started walking ahead to the store.

“Wal-Mart is everywhere.” Brian commented looking at the store.

“Good thing.” Justin said putting his arm around Brian’s waist. “What do you need from here?”

“Condoms and lube.”

“What a good boy.” Justin said. “But I’m prepared.”

“Not for you. It’s for me. I want to be ready when I top.” Brian said.

“I’m not letting you…”

“Not you. Someone else.” Brian said. “You said that there were more cabins around the place and kids my age.”

Justin stopped walking and Brain looked at him but then shrugged and kept on walking. Justin was not going to be jealous. Brian knew that Justin fucked other guys besides him and if the kid wanted to do the same, he couldn’t stop him. Justin took a deep breath and walked the other way. He walked around for half an hour trying to put his thoughts in order. When he found Brian again the kid was reading birthday cards.

“Hey.” Justin said.

“Hey.” Brian said, putting the card he had back and walking a few steps to pick another one.

“What are you doing?” Justin asked.

“I want to buy you a card.”

Justin snorted. Brian frowned but kept on looking at the cards.

“I want something that says how much I love you.” Brian said.

Justin picked a card and read it. He frowned when he saw the words and put it back.

“I want something that says I want to stick it up your ass.” Justin said.

Brian smiled at the old lady who was looking at them with wide eyes.

“Do you think they have that?” Justin asked.

Brian smirked and shook his head in amusement.

“You think you are so bad.” Brian said picking an envelope and walking away to buy the card he had selected.

Justin licked his lips as he saw Brian walking away. He turned around towards the cards and picked the one he had put down. He read it again and took a deep breath as he reached for its envelope.

***

Brandon opened the door and smile. He was impressed by the cabin’s appearance.

“This place is great.” Daphne said. “You’ll love it, Brian.”

Brian smiled and nodded.

“Oh, and wait until you see the kitchen.” Daphne said.

“Can we go explore?” Brian asked as he dropped his bags.

“It’s late.” Brandon protested.

“It’s only eight.” Justin said entering the cabin. “Well, I’m taking a walk.” Justin said, turning around to leave.

“I’m going with him.” Brian yelled and ran out of the cabin.

“What are you thinking?” Daphne asked.

“That I’m going to have a heart attack with the two of them.” Brandon said.

“Really.” Daphne said. “Because I was thinking that we are all alone.”

Daphne raised a brow and Brandon smirked as he pulled her by the waist.

***

“What the fuck do you care?” Michael asked.

“I care for him.”

“The fuck you do.” Michael said as he took a sip from his beer. “You are only jealous that he is not giving you his whole attention. You are just pissed as hell that he might be giving it to someone else.”

“Fuck you.” Ethan hissed.

Michael smirked.

“You are supposed to be my friend.” Ethan told him.

“I am. I’m supposed to point out all your imperfections and tell you the truth when no one else will.”

“Where the hell did you hear that crap?” Ethan asked smirking. “Plus, I’m perfect.”

Michael smiled and shook his head.

“Let him go.” Michael said after a while. “Let him be happy, Eth.”

Ethan looked at his drink and frowned. He liked spending time with Justin. No one else cared for him like Justin did.

“Hey, guys.” Emmett said as he and Ted approached the bar. “What are you up to?”

“None of your fucking business.” Ethan hissed.

“What’s with him?” Emmett asked as he tried to ask the bartender for a drink.

“Love problems.” Michael said.

“Ethan? Right, next you’ll tell me he has a heart.” Ted mocked.

Ethan glared at Ted before he turned his back on him. He wondered sometimes why Michael talked to Ted and Emmett.

“Want to go dance?” Michael asked.

Ethan nodded and putting his drink down, he followed his best friend to the dance floor.

***

Justin stopped walking and looked around. He smirked and sat on the trunk of a tree that had fallen down.

“Where are we?” Brian asked.

“I don’t know.” Justin told him.

Brian opened his eyes wide.

“What do you mean, you don’t know?” Brian asked.

Justin looked at Brian and tried not to laugh. He knew that Brian had been scared the moment they set foot in the woods. He just wanted Brian to admit it.

“We are so going to die here.” Brian lamented.

Justin rolled his eyes.

“Could you be a little more positive?” Justin told him.

Brian looked at Justin and nodded.

“Of course I can. We are so going to die here!” Brian shouted cheerfully.

Justin arched a brow and slowly smiled.

“You are so cute when you are scared.”

“I’m not scared.” Brian told him.

Justin got up and hugged Brian to him.

“Are you getting taller?” Justin asked suddenly.

Brian smiled and nodded.

“I’m a growing boy.” Brian said.

Justin laughed and then started to lick Brian’s neck. He bit him and then started to suck the brunet’s neck. He slowly got on his knees and looked up at Brian.

“Are you scared, baby?”

“No.” Brian said even thought he was.

Justin licked his lips as he undid Brian’s zipper. He pulled them down to Brian’s thighs and started to stroke Brian’s cock.

“Do we need to do this here?” Brian asked as he tried to keep his eyes open.

Justin moved his mouth over Brian’s cock head and licked the piss hole.

“God.”

Justin smirked and started to suck on Brian’s cock head.

Brian put his hands on Justin’s shoulder to have some balance. He closed his eyes forgetting where he was. Justin held Brian by the waist as he started to take more of Brian in his mouth. Brian looked down at Justin and found Justin staring at him. Justin’s blue eyes made him shiver all over.

“Jus.” Brian moaned.

Justin used his free hand to play with Brian’s sac. He stopped sucking Brian’s cock and putting his fingers into his mouth, he sucked on them to lube them.

“Mmm.” Brian whimpered as he felt Justin’s finger rubbing his hole.

Justin pulled back so he could see Brian’s expression. He smiled seeing that Brian’s face told him he was enjoying it. He slowly introduced a finger inside of Brian. Brian parted his legs to allow Justin to do whatever he wanted. Justin rubbed Brian’s prostate nonstop and watched as Brian started to take deep breaths. He knew the teen was close.

“Justin.” Brian moaned.

Justin licked Brian’s balls before he took one of them on his mouth and sucked it hard. Brian’s hand flew to Justin’s head and his fingers pulled on the blond’s hair.

“I’m going to cum.” Brian groaned.

Justin pulled back from Brian’s balls and took Brian’s cock on his mouth. He started to deep throat the boy and moaned as he tasted Brian’s pre cum. Brian pulled on Justin’s hair harder and screamed the blond’s name as he filled Justin’s mouth with his cum. Justin didn’t stop sucking him until Brian was done. He got up and kissed Brian, letting the teen taste himself in Justin’s mouth.

“That was great.” Brian panted. “But I want you to fuck me.”

“I will, but not here. I think that scream of yours might have told the men that hide around in these woods that we are here.” Justin said.

“Justin!” Brian screamed as he pulled away from Justin. “Please, let’s go.”

Justin laughed as Brian quickly fixed his pants. Brian was really scared that someone would come and killed them.

“You have been watching too many horror movies.” Justin said.

Brian frowned and tried to calm down.

“You see that clearing over there?” Justin asked as he pointed.

Brian nodded.

“The cabin is just past it.” Justin said smirking.

“You mean to tell me you knew all along where we were?!” Brian asked angrily.

Justin smiled and nodded.

“You are such an asshole.” Brian said walking ahead of Justin towards the cabin.

“Love you too.” Justin whispered to himself with a big smile.

Justin walked quickly to reach Brian. He grabbed Brian’s by the waist and the brunet glared at him but put his arm around Justin’s shoulders. The two of them walked in silence back to the cabin. All the way there Justin thought that being with Brian was amazing.


	9. Hard Choices

Brandon was sitting on the table waiting patiently for Brian and Justin. He was hungry and wanted to have his breakfast already.

“Maybe we should start.” Daphne said yawning.

Brandon took a deep breath and nodded.

“So I was thinking.” Brandon said.

“Oh yeah? Should I be scared?” Daphne joked.

Brandon smiled and licked his lips.

“This is serious.” Daphne said as she put some butter on her toast.

Daphne had seen Brandon’s expression and right away new something was up.

“Well, you have tons of your stuff at my house.” Brandon started.

“Oh.” Daphne said. “I’ll move them right away.”

“No.” Brandon said quickly. “I want you to move in.”

Daphne stayed quiet for a few seconds before she turned to look at Brandon. He was staring at his plate while he tapped his fingers on the table.

“You are serious?” Daphne asked.

Brandon nodded.

“We have only been dating for a little while.” Daphne said.

“Eight months is not a little while, Daph.”

Daphne bit her lower lip.

“Look I can feel it in every bone in my body. I love you.”

Daphne smiled.

“But if you think we are not ready.”

“It’s just…well, do you think we would get along?” Daphne asked.

“I know we would fight. You are a strong woman.”

Daphne smiled and nodded.

“But I’m sure we would come up with the right kind of compromise.” Brandon said.

“I guess I have to think about it.” Daphne said.

Brandon nodded.

“I know it would be hard for you to adapt to a new place and maybe to Brian. By the way, I already talk to him. I know there would be moments of disagreement but what big obstacle do you see? What do we have to fight about that would break our relationship?” Brandon asked.

Just then Brian and Justin came down the stairs laughing. Justin was carrying Brian down on his back while Brian was entertained by sucking Justin’s neck. Brandon took a deep breath and Daphne rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. She knew that there were going to be huge fights about Brian and Justin if she did accept to move in.

***

Brian took his towel, ready to go to the Jacuzzi. He was so happy that Justin was being so attentive with him. He reached the door and almost made it out when Justin grabbed him by the waist as he came inside and closed the door.

“What’s wrong?” Brian asked startled.

“Oh my god.” Justin said as he pushed Brian back in the bed.

“What?”

“I saw them.” Justin lamented.

“Who?” Brian asked.

“Them.” Justin said as he got on top of Brian and started to push the boy’s pants down.

“Justin!” Brian screamed when he felt Justin’s finger inside of him. “Use some lube please.”

“Right.” Justin said as he pulled away.

Brian sat on the bed and quickly took off his shorts completely. Justin came back with a bunch of condoms and the lube.

“What happened?” Brian asked as he crawled to the middle of the bed.

“If I tell you, your ears would bleed. I almost went blind.” Justin said. “I’m traumatized and I need to fuck you.”

“Not until you tell what happened.” Brian protested.

“They were…oh fuck.” Justin said covering his eyes.

“Oh my god.” Brian said realizing what Justin was saying. “You poor baby.”

“I’m going to need a lot of therapy.” Justin said.

Brian smiled and nodded.

“Yes you will.” Brian said as he turned face down in the bed.

Justin smirked and got on top of Brian.

“I’ll help you deal.” Brian said snickering.

Justin licked his lips and bend down to kiss Brian’s back.

“Good baby.” Justin huffed.

***

Daphne laughed again as Brandon kept ranting.

“I can’t believe it.”

“Stop it.” Daphne said and crawled over to Brandon. “He didn’t know we were here.”

“God.” Brandon said shaking his head.

Daphne’s controlled her laughter and got up to sit next to Brandon.

“Are you still sure you want me to move in? Once I have been living there for quite a while, you know Justin would be there a lot of nights. He would be like family. The kind that never goes away.”

“We’ll learn to lock the doors.” Brandon said pulling Daphne into his lap.

Brandon started to lick her left breast. Daphne smiled and closed her eyes.

“What about him and Brian?” Daphne asked.

Brandon stopped what he was doing to look at Daphne.

“What about them?” Brandon asked.

“I think they are a good with each other. If Brian wants to go out with him, I wouldn’t see why not.” Daphne said.

“That’s because you are Justin’s best friend.” Brandon said almost pouting.

Daphne giggled and shook her head.

“No. It’s because I can see they really care about each other. So they do fight a lot and Justin can be a total prick sometimes. But Brian gets him and can handle him better than I ever could.”

Brandon looked up and frowned.

“You said you were going to back away.”

“I have. I didn’t rip Justin’s head off.” Brandon pointed out.

Daphne smiled and rested her head on Brandon’s neck.

“Let them be.” Daphne said.

Brandon took a deep breath. Daphne pulled back and looked at him with a little smile.

“If he hurts him, I will help you castrate him.”

Brandon looked at Daphne with a smile, knowing he had to talk to Justin. He wouldn’t back off but would breathe easier if he knew what Justin’s intentions were. He had to make sure he took care of his little brother and made Daphne happy because he sure as hell wasn’t going to lose any of them.

***

Justin put the bottle of wine back in the picnic basket and sat on the blanket that Brian had brought. He smiled at the brunet and then pulled him towards him.

“Dinner was delicious.” Justin huffed. “Now I want dessert.”

“I brought some.” Brian said, pretending like he was going to move away.

Justin grabbed him by the hips to keep him in place. Brian laughed and put his arms around Justin’s neck.

“I have something for you.” Brian said.

“Now?” Justin asked as he took off Brian’s T-shirt.

Brian smirked and nodded. Justin took a deep breath and willed his erection to go down. Brian got up and searched for it on the picnic basket.

“Here.” Brian said

Justin grabbed the card and opened it. It had two little puppies playing with each other. Justin smiled at how cute it was but stopped quickly as he realized that Brian was watching him. He opened the card and read it.

**I just want to let you know that it doesn’t matter what happens, I will be here for you. I will always want you to be happy no matter what. I am glad that I am who makes you smile and I hope with all my heart that it always will be like this.**

Justin smiled and this time kept it in place. He looked down where Brian had written something himself.

_I love you but I guess you knew that,  
x x x, Brian_

“Brian.” Justin said smiling.

“Are you going to give me a lecture now on how we are not together?” Brian asked as he started to take of the rest of his clothes.

“That only happens when you start holding my hand and calling me your boyfriend.” Justin said smirking.

Brian giggled.

“What is it then?” Brian asked lying on his back when he was naked.

Justin went towards his backpack and put his present inside. He took off his clothes while he watched Brian looking at him. He got out a pack of condoms and lube and walked back to Brian.

“Here you go.” Justin said.

Brian took the condoms and lube and put then on the side as he sat up. Justin got on his knees and Brian quickly got on his knees too.

“You are not going to say anything?” Brian asked, referring to the card.

“I’m going to let it slide.” Justin said.

Brian smiled from ear to ear. Justin slowly turned around.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked.

Justin leaned back against Brian and caressed the brunet’s face.

“I want you inside of me.” Justin whispered in Brian’s ear.

“Oh god.” Brian moaned as he felt Justin’s butt pushing into his erection.

“Get me ready.” Justin murmured as he got face down.

Brian looked at Justin for a long time before he reached for the lube. His hands were trembling as he put some on it on his fingers.

“Oh.” Justin closed his eyes and fisted the blanket as he felt Brian’s finger push inside him.

Justin opened his legs as far as he could to give Brian access to his body. Brian added a second finger and stopped when he felt Justin’s body stiffen.

“It’s okay.” Justin said. “Keep going.”

Justin was pushing back towards Brian and rubbing his erection on the blanket. Then it all stopped and Justin wondered what was taking Brian so long.

“Bri.” Justin said as he turned his upper body.

“I want…I want to see you.” Brian murmured.

Justin smiled and turned around putting his legs around Brian’s waist. He helped Brian put on a condom and guide his erection at his entrance.

“Do it.” Justin said.

Brian nodded and started to push inside the blond. He stopped and took a deep breath when he felt resistance on Justin’s part. He didn’t want to hurt the blond. He couldn’t believe that Justin was letting him be on top.

“Keep going.” Justin murmured.

Brian pushed slowly until he was all the way inside of Justin. He pulled back and cursed when he slipped out of Justin.

“It’s okay.” Justin told him. “Take it easy.”

Brian positioned himself on Justin’s hole and once again was buried deep inside Justin. He started to pull away until he felt Justin’s hands gripping his hips.

“Now push inside me again.”

Brian nodded and did so.

“Fuck yeah.” Justin moaned.

Justin moved his legs up to Brian’s shoulder. Brian grabbed hold on Justin’s waist as he started to come in and out of Justin.

“Fuck.” Brian moaned. “You are so…hot…and tight.”

Justin smiled and squeezed Brian’s dick.

“Oh fuck!” Brian moaned.

“Rotate your hips.” Justin instructed.

“Like…that.”

“Oh god.” Justin hissed when Brian hit his prostate.

Brian smiled and did it again.

“Yes.” Justin yelled.

Justin closed his eyes and let Brian show him what he had learned. Brian did all the things that Justin did to him, at least the ones he could remember. He knew he was doing a good job when Justin moaned and grunted. Justin started to stroke himself and soon enough found Brian’s hand helping him.

“I’m close.” Brian told him.

Justin nodded and started to work Brian’s cock.

“Justin!” Brian screamed and the condom filled with his cum inside of Justin.

“Oh god.” Justin moaned as he reached his peak moments after.

Justin took a deep breath and smiled.

“Stay.” Justin murmured when Brian was going to pull away.

Brian smiled and dropped his weight on top of Justin.

“We need a bath.” Justin said after a while.

Brian giggled and looked up at Justin.

“We are so doing this again.” Brian told him excitedly.

Justin laughed and hugged Brian to him.

***

Justin got out of the car and gave Brian a big wet kiss. The teen smiled and waved at Justin as he walked away. The blond wished he could have stay in the cabin a while longer. He walked to his building thinking of when they could escape over there again. He was opening the door to his building when he heard Brandon’s voice yelling at him to hold on a minute. Justin looked at him and waited.

“Can I talk to you?” Brandon asked as he joined Justin at the entrance to the building.

Justin looked towards Daphne’s car. Brian and Daphne were inside looking at them.

“What is it now?” Justin asked.

“I asked Daphne to move in with me.”

“Oh well, I’m just her best friend not her father. You don’t need my approval.”

“This is serious.” Brandon said.

“Okay.” Justin said.

“She thinks…she thinks that if she moves in with me we would have a lot of fights.” Brandon said.

Justin let his bag dropped to the floor and he crossed his arms over his chest. He had an idea of what Brandon was going to say to him.

“She truly believes that Brian and you are good for each other.” Brandon said.

Justin smiled a little.

“So what?” Justin asked.

“I have seen you give Brian a lot of stuff and pleasing him when he asks for something. But I want to know if you are serious about him or if you are just playing with him. Just having a good time because he is young and good looking and in return, you give him stuff.”

Justin laughed.

“You are unbelievable.” Justin told him.

“I’m just protecting my little brother.” Brandon said. “I’m not saying I’m going to back away. He is always going to be my little brother and you are never going to be good enough for him. No one is.”

Justin smiled thinking that his mother thought that about everyone.

“But if you say you would be there for him then I guess I can back away a little.” Brandon said. “You’ll have my trust.”

Brandon and Justin looked towards the car when Daphne honked at them. Brandon took a deep breath and looked at Justin.

“I have to go. Just think about what I told you.” Brandon said and turned and walked back to the car.

Justin watched as Brandon left and he wondered what he wanted. He knew he cared for Brian, even loved him but he still had no clue who he loved most. He didn’t know if he should just get away from Brian and fight for Ethan or walk away from Ethan and be happy with Brian.


	10. Experience Knows Best

Daphne picked up the phone and answered tentatively. She still was getting used to her new home.

“Hello?”

“Daphne!”

“Justin.” Daphne said happily. “Where are you?”

“Chicago.”

“What are you doing there?” Daphne asked.

“I’m trying to save my job. They threw everyone out except Peter. He came to me and asked me for a favor. He said that if we get the account we might be able to stay.”

“Shit.” Daphne said. “What are you going to do if it doesn’t work out?”

“I have some money saved up. I will be tight for a while but I think I will be okay. Peter knows what he is doing and I’m the best at what I do.”

Daphne nodded.

“Can I speak with Brian?” Justin asked.

Daphne laughed.

“Sure.” Daphne said.

“Dork!” Justin told her.

Daphne put the phone down and called for Brian.

“What?” Brian asked, popping his head out of his room.

“Justin is on the phone and he wants to talk with you.” Daphne told him.

Brian opened his door and ran to where Daphne was.

“Thank you.” Brian said taking the phone. “Hello?”

“Hey, beautiful.”

Brian smiled.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked.

“Working.”

“Oh. So are you coming over tonight?” Brian asked.

“I’m in Chicago.” Justin told him.

“Oh.” Brian said.

“Don’t you know another word?”

Brian smiled and leaned against the wall.

“When are you coming back?” Brian asked.

Daphne got up from where she was sitting reading her med books and walked away to give Brian some privacy.

“I don’t know. A week, maybe two.” Justin said.

“I’m going to miss you.” Brian said.

“I’m going to miss you too.” Justin told him. “I have to go.”

“Call me tonight.” Brian said quickly.

“If is not too late.”

Brian took a deep breath and nodded.

“Later.”

“Later, babe.” Justin told him and hung up.

Brian put the phone down and stared at it for a long time before he went back to his room. He tried to study but he only thought of Justin and when the blond would be coming back.

***

Justin knocked on the door and waited. He was happy that his stay in Chicago had only lasted a week. Daphne was the one that opened the door and smiled throwing her arms around Justin’s neck hugging him hard.

“Has Debbie been teaching you how to hug a person?” Justin gasped.

“Sorry.” Daphne said. “I missed you.”

“I see.”

“Who is there?” Brandon asked as he came down the stairs. “Justin.”

“Miss me?” Justin asked.

“Not really.” Brandon told him smirking.

Justin smiled and nodded.

“So what happened?” Daphne asked.

“My job is safe.” Justin told her.

“Great.” Daphne said, hugging him again.

“Relax, woman. I don’t want Brandon getting jealous.” Justin smirked.

“Yeah right.” Brandon said.

“Have you eaten?” Daphne asked.

“I’m okay.” Justin told her. “Where is Brian?”

Daphne smirked.

“He’s out back. He said he was going to do a few laps.” Daphne said.

Justin nodded and moved away towards the back door.

“I’ll talk to you later.” Justin called to her.

Daphne nodded and turned around raising a brow at Brandon who had sat on the couch.

“What?” Brandon asked.

“You are not going to go spy on them?” Daphne asked.

Brandon smirked.

“Clark is out there. They are not going to fuck in front of the kid.” Brandon deduced.

“You never know. They might.” Daphne teased.

Brandon frowned and was about to get up when Daphne laughed.

“Not funny.” Brandon told her.

“You need to relax.” Daphne said as she sat on top of him.

Brandon nodded and closed his eyes, letting Daphne work her magic.

***

Justin opened the door and was really quiet. He wanted to surprise Brian. He walked slowly and stopped cold at what he saw. Brian was in the pool with his hand on the edge and Clark had his legs around the brunet’s waist. Clark had his eyes close and his head thrown back as Brian licked his neck. Justin moved closer and watched them fucking before he turned around and left.

He didn’t bother to go back to the house. He went around the side of the house and left. He walked around with nowhere to go. He couldn’t blame Brian for wanting to fuck other guys. He did it too. It just hit too close to home. All he could think of was Ethan and the way everything had gone down. Ethan and Justin always said it didn’t mattered how many guys they fucked but in reality, it did mattered, at least to Justin.

He decided to go have a few drinks to calm down. He would just pretend he hadn’t seen a thing and try to change for Brian. To show him that he was what they both needed and slowly get rid of the tricks. Because it didn’t matter how much he had changed trying to be an asshole like Ethan, he still wanted to have a boyfriend that he loved and loved him back. He wanted to be enough for someone.

***

Justin asked the bartender for another drink. Ethan sat next to him and smiled.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Justin said.

“When did you come back?” Ethan asked and then asked for a double beam.

“Tonight.” Justin told him.

“You don’t look too happy.” Ethan told him. “Did you lose your job?”

“Daphne has a big mouth.” Justin said.

“Michael told me.” Ethan said.

“I didn’t tell anyone but her.” Justin hissed. “Forget it.”

“Come on.” Ethan said as he pulled Justin by the hand. “I know the perfect thing that will cheer you up.”

Justin let Ethan lead him to the backroom. He let him push him against the wall and kiss him. Ethan smiled and licked Justin’s neck. He moved his hand down to Justin’s crotch and rubbed Justin’s erection. Justin closed his eyes and saw a pair of hazel eyes looking at him. Justin opened his eyes and pushed Ethan’s hand away.

“What do you want baby?” Ethan asked, thinking Justin wanted something else. “Do you want to suck me?”

“Oh fucking hell.” Justin whispered.

“What are you doing?” Ethan asked when Justin pushed him away.

“I can’t do this anymore.” Justin told him.

“What?” Ethan asked.

“Be your toy.” Justin told him.

Ethan smirked and hugged Justin to him.

“You are not my toy. We are here for each other. When we need to relieve stress, we are perfect for each other. We know what we like.” Ethan told him.

“Is this your way of trying to convince me not to walk away?” Justin asked as he pushed Ethan away from him.

“Where are you going?” Ethan asked.

“Home.” Justin said.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Ethan asked, not liking one bit that Justin was not listening to him.

“I have to wake up early tomorrow.” Justin said.

Ethan glared at him.

“What?” Justin asked.

“Fuck you, Justin.” Ethan hissed.

“Whatever.” Justin said turning around.

Justin took a deep breath and with all of the strength he possessed he walked away from the man he loved. He couldn’t put himself in same situation over and over again. He knew that Ethan would just hurt him each chance he got. People told him that Ethan was going to change one day and realize what he had but Justin was tired of waiting. He was going to focus his attention on Brian before he lost the brunet.

***

Justin was sitting in the booth when Brian kissed him on the cheek and sat down across the blond. The brunet smiled and started rubbing his legs against Justin’s.

“Are you coming over tonight?” Brian asked.

“I don’t want to interrupt you and Clark.” Justin told him.

Brian stopped moving his legs and looked at Justin in shock.

“You saw us?”

Justin licked his lips and nodded. He took a sip of his cup and smirked.

“It’s no big deal.” Justin told him.

“I’m not with him. Last night I was just doing some laps and he came around. We were joking around and one thing led to another.” Brian said.

“Did you use protection?” Justin asked, putting his cup down.

“Yes.” Brian told him, turning red.

Brian didn’t wanted to talk with Justin about one little mistake he had make. He never had fucked anyone else except Justin. And seeing Justin, he knew that he would never do it again. He could see that it was getting to the blond even if he said he didn’t care.

“Are you mad at me?” Brian asked.

Justin shook his head.

“So we can still go out?” Brian asked, panicked that Justin would say no.

“Just don’t fuck him again.”

“You are jealous?” Brian asked smiling.

“I’m just worried, Brian. You shouldn’t fuck your friends. It only brings trouble.” Justin told him.

“Clark is no trouble.” Brian said.

“If you say so.” Justin told him.

Brian looked up at Justin with a little smile as he grabbed Justin’s hand.

“Forgive me.”

Justin smirked but didn’t say anything. He saw that Brian was waiting for an answer. He got up dropping a few bills on the table and smirked when Brian frowned.

“Come on. And stop making so many faces. You’ll get wrinkles.” Justin said.

Brian smiled and got up quickly.

“You so love me.” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear.

Justin rolled his eyes and kept on walking with Brian out of the diner. Once they were outside, Justin looked at the brunet and knew that Brian meant a lot to him. He knew who he wanted. He knew he loved the boy even if he had tried so hard not to.

“What are you doing down here anyway?” Justin asked as he put an arm around Brian’s waist.

“I’m looking for a job.” Brian told him.

Justin nodded.

“Maybe I can help you with that.” Justin told him.

“How?” Brian asked.

“Michael is looking for employees.” Justin said.

“Cool.” Brian said.

“I’ll give him a call.” Justin said.

“I can go there now.” Brian told him. “I know where his comic book store is.”

“No.” Justin said licking his lips and stopping all together to be able to kiss Brian. “You are busy right now.” Justin told him when he pulled back.

“Where are we going?” Brian asked.

“No place special.” Justin said.

Brian smiled as he walked down Liberty Avenue with Justin with no destination at all. As long as Justin was next to him any place was special enough.

***

Vic was in the kitchen when he heard two people arguing outside. He looked at everybody else that were sitting on the living room having dinner. He took out a couple of beers and went to the backyard.

“Evening boys.” Vic said.

Justin looked up at Vic and moved away from Brandon.

“What’s going on?” Vic asked as he handed each person a beer.

“He’s a fucking asshole.” Justin hissed. “And liar.”

“What happened now?” Vic asked.

Brandon and Justin looked at each other before looking away. No one was saying a thing. Justin took one last drag from his cigarette before he moved inside. Vic sat down and nodded at the empty chair next to him. Brandon moved slowly but finally sat down next to the older man.

“What’s going on?” Vic asked.

“Brian and Justin are seeing each other.” Brandon said.

Vic smirked.

“Now tell me something I don’t know.”

“You knew?” Brandon asked shocked.

Vic nodded.

“You just have to look at them to know something is happening.” Vic told him. “Did you just found out?”

Brandon shook his head.

“Then what’s the problem?” Vic asked.

“He wants to take Brian away for a week. To celebrate his birthday.” Brandon said.

“What’s wrong with that?” Vic asked.

“He’s just a kid.” Brandon said. “I won’t be able to watch him.”

“Well, first of all, Brian is not a little kid. He’s a young man. And I know that Justin can take good care of him.” Vic said.

Brandon frowned not liking what Vic was telling him.

“Look, if they are meant to be with each other, they will find the way. You getting in the middle of it is not going to work. Trust Justin to do the right thing. He is not a bad kid. If you keep doing this, there will be a time where he is going to take Brian away from you completely.”

Brandon swallowed hard.

“Trust them and they won’t disappoint you.”

Brandon smiled at Vic and nodded. He got up and went back into the house. Vic was about to get up when Justin came back out.

“What did he say?” Justin asked.

“Sit down.” Vic told him dryly.

Justin took a deep breath and sat down.

“If you hurt that kid I will be very pissed at you.”

“I’m not going to hurt Brian.” Justin said. “I…you know.”

Vic smirked and nodded.

“What about Ethan?” Vic asked.

Justin shrugged.

“I guess I learned my lesson. He really didn’t care for me.” Justin said.

“He just didn’t see what he had.” Vic whispered to Justin.

Justin laughed and nodded.

“Let’s go back. It’s chilly outside.”

Justin nodded and got up. They walked to the living room where Brandon, Daphne and Brian were leaving. Brian came running towards him and smiled. Justin smiled back and kissed him hard in front of everyone.

“Holy shit!” Debbie said. “I think I was left out of breath after that.”

Emmett, Ted and Michael laughed at that.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Justin whispered on Brian’s ear before he gave it a little kiss.

Brian quivered and then nodded.

Ethan watched them from the corner. He was pissed as hell. Justin was supposed to be for him, not the kid and he was going to make sure he showed everyone.


	11. The Best Man

Michael was reading one of his comics when the door opened. He looked up to see Brian looking around.

“Can I help you?”

“Yeah.” Brian said, walking up to him. “Justin said that you were looking for help.”

Michael smirked.

“So you think that since you know Justin that I will give you a job?”

“No.” Brian said. “I was thinking you would give me an application and I will fill it out. And if I met your expectations, I would get the job.”

Michael laughed.

“I like you kid.”

“Sorry, I’m taken.” Brian told him.

“Come on.” Michael said, walking with him to the office.

Brian nodded and followed Michael. He didn’t have to fill out any papers. Michael just asked Brian a couple of questions and after a while told him he could start on Monday of next week. Brian was ecstatic; he couldn’t wait to tell Justin the good news.

“Hey.” Michael said.

“What?” Brian asked turning around.

“I’m going to grab some lunch at the diner. Want to come?” Michael asked.

Brian nodded.

***

Lindsay laughed and hit the horn again. Everyone it the car laughed as she rolled her eyes and yelled at Brian.

“I’m coming.” Brian shouted at her, giving her a glare.

Lindsay smiled and threw him a kiss. Brian shook his head and turned around towards Justin.

“I’m sorry about them.”

Justin smiled and shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it baby.”

“So you said you had something for me.” Brian said smiling.

Justin smirked and looked inside his suit pocket, pulling out an envelope. Brian took it quickly and opened. He smiled at the big heart in front and opened the card.

You hold a special place in my heart.

“Justin.” Brian murmured, moved by the gesture.

“And this.” Justin said as he moved to put a chain around Brian’s neck.

Brian picked the ring that was dangling from the chain and smiled. It was Justin’s graduation ring.

“Does this mean I’m your boyfriend?” Brian asked.

Justin rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Do we need to have a talk?” Justin asked sarcastically.

Brian moved his hand to close an imaginary zipper over his lips. He smiled and kissed Justin on the lips and cheek and the neck.

“Stop it.” Justin told him looking back at the house.

“Brandon already left.” Brian said smirking.

“Oddly enough it’s not him I am worried about.” Justin said.

“Daphne.” Brian whispered and laughed. “She teases you a lot about our…thing.”

Justin looked at Brian and wondered how the boy was so perceptive.

“Well, I have to go anyway.” Justin said and kissed him.

Brian nodded.

“Happy birthday, baby.” Justin whispered.

“Brian!” Joy yelled. “We are going to be late.”

“You better go.” Justin told him.

Brian nodded and bent down to pick his book bag. Justin pulled him and kissed him hard one last time. Brian then went to the car and jumped in the convertible.

“What was that all about?” Melanie asked looking back at Brian.

“Yeah.” Joy said. “What the hell took you so long?”

“He gave me a birthday present.” Brian said.

“But it’s still a week until your birthday.” Melanie said. “Right?”

Brian nodded.

“Yeah but he is not coming to the party because he is working. Actually the real reason is that he is mad at Brandon for not letting me go with him to celebrate for a couple of days.”

“Who told you?” Joy asked.

“Daphne.” Brian said. “It kind of slipped out of her.”

Lindsay laughed and shook her head.

“So now we are boyfriends.” Brian said.

“I thought you already were.” Joy said.

“But now is for real.” Brian said smiling.

“Good. Now enough talk about you.” Lindsay said. “Let’s talk about me now.”

They all laughed. At that exact time, Clark reached for Brian’s hand and Brian pulled away. He glared at Clark who looked away as he blushed. Brian took a deep breath and hope Clark wouldn’t try anything else. Justin’s words came back to hunt the brunet.

***

Ethan came into the store and looked at Brian behind the counter. He walked towards the teen with a scowl on his face.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Ethan asked.

“I work here.” Brian told him.

Ethan licked his lips and glared at him.

“Do you have a problem?” Brian asked.

Ethan smirked and shook his head.

“I wouldn’t have a problem when a little twerp like you is involved.”

“Goody then you can keep doing whatever is it that you were going to do before you saw me and were disturbed.” Brian spat out.

“Fuck off.” Ethan said. “You don’t worry me.”

“Right.” Brian said smiling.

“It won’t last.” Ethan told him.

“Only time can tell.” Brian told him.

“You think you are so great.” Ethan hissed.

“What was that?” Brian asked. “Ethan, come on now. You are saying I don’t bother you yet here you are crying like a kid because you weren’t man enough to keep him. So I’m thinking I must be pretty damn great.” Brian said with his tongue in cheek expression.

“You little shit.” Ethan hissed and grabbed Brian by the collar.

“What the hell are you doing?” Michael asked as he stood in the doorway of his office.

Michael had been listening to the whole exchange between Ethan and Brian and was surprised that Brian hadn’t backed away. Brian pulled away from Ethan and took a step back. He looked at Ethan and knew that if he had to fight him, he could do some damage. He was at least an inch taller.

“Nothing. I came to see what you were doing.” Ethan said.

“Well, I would appreciate if you didn’t try to kill my employees, Ethan.” Michael told him as he picked up his coat. “Let’s go.”

Ethan followed Michael out of the store, giving Brian one last look. Brian stood there and smiled happily, forgetting all about Ethan as the man was out of the store.

***

Justin was sitting in the booth when Emmett and Ted came in. They were fighting about some old movie and kept on doing so as they sat on front of the blond. He rolled his eyes but kept on eating his cheeseburger.

“That will make you fat.” Ethan said as he sat next to Justin.

Justin smirked and shrugged. He hadn’t seen the man getting in the diner.

“How you been?” Ethan asked.

“Okay.” Justin told him.

“Where is Michael?” Emmett asked.

“He’s coming.” Ethan said. “I think he was closing the store and giving Brian a ride.”

“Why is Brian with him?” Emmett asked.

“He is working there.” Justin said.

“So what’s the story with the two of you?” Ted asked looking at Justin.

“What the fuck do you care?” Justin asked him.

“We know.” Ted said rolling his eyes and in duet with Emmett they said. “It’s none of our business.”

“Well trained doggies.” Ethan mocked.

“Fuck you.” Ted told him.

“So are you going to Babylon?” Ethan asked.

Justin shrugged.

“Oh you have to come.” Emmett said. “It’s Studs ‘n’ Suds night.”

Justin laughed and nodded.

“Great.” Emmett said.

The door to the diner opened and some customers came in. Justin went back to eating when he felt Brian looking at him. He looked up and smiled when saw Michael and Brian walking towards them.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Justin asked.

“Isn’t it past the boy’s bedtime?” Ethan asked.

“I tried to take him home but somehow he convinced me to bring him here for dinner. He told me that Brandon and Daphne were still at the honeymoon stage and didn’t take good care of him.” Michael said and looked at Justin. “Somehow, I’m thinking that’s not the truth.”

“So he’s a neurotic liar.” Ethan said. “Big shock.”

“Shut up.” Justin said, pushing Ethan out of the booth.

Justin got up and pulled Brian to him.

“You have class tomorrow.” Justin whispered in Brian’s ear.

“I know.” Brian said smirking.

“We should be going.” Ethan said getting up.

“Where are we going?” Michael asked.

“Babylon.” Emmett said.

“Oh.” Brian said, looking at Ethan.

Ethan smirked back at the brunet.

“We are having fun, fun, fun!” Emmett exclaimed.

“Can I go?” Brian asked.

“No way.” Michael said. “You are going home. Brandon would kill us.”

Brian pouted. Ethan just laughed.

“Then I guess I should just go home.” Brian said. “Can you take me home?” Brian asked Justin as he caressed the blond’s face.

Justin nodded and asked Michael for his keys. Michael gave them to him and felt more than saw the glare that Ethan was sending his way. Justin started walking out with Brian. Brian stopped him just in front of the door and kissed him.

“We are going to do it when we get home, right? Real quick.” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear. “Pretty please.”

“Brian.” Justin moaned.

“It’s just that I so need your cock buried deep inside me.” Brian murmured. “You know how much I love it.”

Justin smiled from ear to ear. He felt when Brian rubbed his erection against him and he knew he was not coming back. He would sneak inside Brian’s house if he had to.

“Tell me you are fucking me, Justin.” Brian demanded yet it was in a voice that only Justin could hear him.

“What do you think he is telling him?” Emmett asked as he put on his coat.

“We’ll never know.” Michael said. “But whatever it is, Justin is enjoying it.”

Ted nodded.

“I don’t think I have ever seen him smile that big.” Ted commented as he looked at Ethan and the icy glare he was throwing the couple.

“It won’t last.” Ethan scoffed.

“I’m fucking you all night.” Justin moaned over Brian’s ear.

Brian looked at them as Justin pulled him by the waist. He smirked at the group and then looked straight at Ethan before he smiled fully and showed him the finger.

“I don’t know but something tells me he is not coming with us.” Emmett said. “At least not tonight.”

“And definitely not the same way he will with Brian.” Ted said smirking.

Ted laughed with Michael and Emmett. Ethan stood there glaring at the door. Michael looked at his friend and shook his head. His friend was realizing what he had way too late.


	12. A Night Out With The Boys

Brian walked with his arm around Lindsay’s shoulders as they walked out of school.

“So what did you tell him?” Lindsay asked.

“I told him that I was with Justin. I said that what we had was just a fuck and he should move on.” Brian said.

“Wow.” Lindsay said. “In that manner?”

Brian shook his head.

“Something like…it was a special moment but I’m not for you. Clark knew that the moment he opened his legs for me to fuck him.” Brian said.

“You shouldn’t have in the first place.” Lindsay said. “Oh my god. Is that Justin?”

Brian smiled when he saw the blond leaning against a black jeep smiling at him. Brian kissed Lindsay on the cheek and ran over to Justin.

“Hey.” Brian said. “Whose car is this?”

“Mine. Just bought it.” Justin told him.

“Cool. Can I drive?” Brian asked.

Justin shook his head.

“Why not?” Brian complained.

“Because.” Justin said. “Get in.”

“No kiss?” Brian asked as he walked up to Justin with a smile.

Justin looked around.

“I’m out.” Brian said, raising a brow. “They don’t care.”

Justin smiled and kissed Brian hard. When they pulled back, they were smiling and breathing hard.

“Get in.” Justin told him.

Melanie walked up to Lindsay and kissed her on the cheek.

“What are you doing?” Melanie asked.

“Looking at them.” Lindsay told her, pointing at Justin and Brian with her head.

“Mmmph. You are not the only one.” Melanie said, looking at Clark.

When Lindsay looked back to where Melanie was looking she saw her friend. Clark was fisting his hands while he glared at the direction of the retreating jeep.

***

Emmett pulled Ted with him and they sat in front of Michael and Brian.

“Hello, guys.” Emmett said.

Michael smirked.

“Hi.” Michael said.

“So, honey, how are you?” Emmett asked, looking at Brian.

“Damn fine.” Brian said smirking. “Can’t you see?”

“Oh my god. He is so cute.” Emmett said.

“I don’t do cute.” Brian told Emmett and then took a bite of his burger.

“So, you and Justin are together?” Emmett asked.

“Jesus Christ, Emmett, leave the kid alone.” Michael said.

“Does he talk?” Brian asked looking at Ted.

“Of course he does, honey.” Emmett said.

“Oh, so he’s just boring.” Brian said.

“Fuck off.” Ted said.

Michael laughed.

“Hey, Brian.” Clark said, walking up to the booth.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Brian asked.

“I wanted to see you.” Clark said. “Can I sit down?”

“No. What the fuck is wrong with you?” Brian asked getting up. “Are you my stalker now?”

Clark shook his head.

“What’s going on here?” Debbie asked.

“Nothing.” Brian told her.

Then the door opened and Justin came in.

“Fuck.” Brian whispered.

Justin walked towards Brian and looked at Clark with a questioning look.

“Hey.” Justin said looking from Brian to Clark. “What are you up to?”

Brian shrugged.

“I better go.” Clark said. “We’ll talk about that thing later.”

Brian opened his eyes wide at Clark’s words while Justin glared at the teen who was leaving.

“We don’t have anything to talk about.” Brian said to Justin. “I swear.”

Justin nodded.

“Justin, he won’t leave me alone.” Brian said.

Justin sat down with Michael, and Brian sat next to Justin.

“You got to believe me.” Brian whispered.

Justin nodded, but still was pissed.

***

Justin and Brian had come to the blond’s apartment, devouring each other. Michael had let Brian go early after Justin had asked him to. Justin even promised to do something to pay Michael back but Michael said that when Brandon caught them, it would be more than enough payment if they didn’t mention his name.

“Justin.” Brian hissed as he came for the third time already.

Justin moaned and pulled out of Brian. He took of his condom and tugged at his erection once. He came all over Brian’s lower back. He rubbed his cum all over Brian’s back and ass cheeks.

“God.” Brian gasped out as he moved away from Justin and flopped back on the hard floor.

“Did I hurt you?” Justin asked as he crawled on top of Brian.

“No.” Brian told him.

Justin turned him around and parted Brian’s cheeks to inspect him. When he was satisfied that Brian was okay, he let the teen turned around again.

“That was hot.” Brian said.

Justin nodded and looked at the teen.

“Are you still mad about Clark?” Brian asked.

“It doesn’t bother me.” Justin told him.

Brian rolled his eyes.

“Is that why you fucked me roughly, telling me I belonged to you and no one else.” Brian asked as he sat up to get closer to Justin’s face. “Why you made me yell your name over and over again.”

Justin’s face didn’t change.

“You were jealous.” Brian told him.

“I wasn’t.” Justin told him.

“You were.” Brain told him. “But I liked it. I liked when you took me from behind against the door and made me beg you to fuck me.” Brian moaned.

Justin closed his eyes and felt his erection growing.

“I loved it when you made me ride you. When you dug your fingers in my hips and sucked my neck to mark me.”

“Brian.” Justin warned.

“I loved when you fucked me hard and fast just now. When you splashed your cum all over me. You had never done that before.”

Justin grabbed Brian by the shoulders and pushed him back on the floor. He licked Brian’s neck and started rubbing his erection against Brain’s growing one.

“Fuck me again.” Brian demanded as he grabbed Justin by the hair. “Hard and fast to show me I’m only yours.”

“My little naughty boy.” Justin huffed. “Turn around.”

Brian smiled and started to, but then stopped. He kissed Justin hard instead, and when he pulled back he caressed Justin’s face.

“You are the only one that I love.” Brian whispered and turned around.

Justin smiled as he looked at Brian lying on his stomach. He knew it was true. He enjoyed the knowledge for a few minutes before he showed Brian just how ‘his’ the brunet was.

***

Justin was sitting in his office when they had told him he had a visitor. If he had known he was going to be arguing for the better part of an hour, he would have never let Ethan come in. Justin took a deep breath and looked up at Ethan.

“You promised that you would be there for it.” Ethan said.

“There will be other King of Babylon’s nights that I can attend.” Justin said.

“Why not today?” Ethan asked.

“I have work to do.” Justin told him.

Ethan bit his lower lip.

“If you want to be with Brian, you can say so.” Ethan told him.

Justin looked up and smiled.

“What if I do?” Justin asked.

Ethan shrugged.

“I didn’t know you have to give up your life to have a boyfriend.” Ethan commented.

Justin licked his lips and frowned.

“Fine, I’ll be there.” Justin told him.

Ethan smiled and walked over to Justin. He kissed him on the cheek and whispered a thank you. Once Ethan was out of the office Justin picked his phone and called Brandon.

“Hello?” Brandon asked into his cell phone.

“How much would I have to beg you to let Brian go out tonight?” Justin asked.

Brandon laughed.

***

“Wow, I have never been here.” Brian said as he walked with Justin and Michael by the line of people waiting to get into Babylon.

Justin smirked as his arm wrapped around Brian’s waist.

“Just remember not to take drugs from strangers.” Michael said.

“Or drinks.” Justin told him.

“Or sex favors.” Michael told him.

“Yes, Mom, Dad.” Brian said, rolling his eyes.

Justin and Michael laughed as they approached the guys.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Ethan asked.

“He’s with me.” Justin said.

“Hello.” Emmett said, waving at Brain.

“Hey, Emm.” Brian said.

“Hey, guys.” Justin said.

“Hey, Theodore, I see you dressed for the occasion.” Brian mocked.

“Leave him alone.” Justin said as he pulled Brian with him to the entrance.

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” Ted asked.

“Nothing.” Emmett told him.

“Why does he have to pick on me?” Ted asked Emmett as they walked inside Babylon.

Ethan stayed back with Michael.

“You have to help me.” Ethan said.

“Do what?” Michael asked.

“Get Justin back.” Ethan told him.

“Yeah, right.” Michael said.

“Hey.” Ethan said, stopping Michael from walking away from him. “I thought you were my friend.”

“I’m also Justin’s friend and he is happy, so leave him the fuck alone.” Michael said.

Ethan bit his lower lip and watched as Michael went inside before following him.

***

Brian leaned against the wall, looking at the crowd. He was smoking a cigarette that he had taken from Ethan before he had walked away. He was pissed that Justin was ignoring him.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Sheeva asked him.

Brain looked at her and shook his head.

“Tell me. Come on.” Sheeva said as she lit a cigarette.

“My boyfriend takes me for granted.” Brian said.

“A gorgeous thing like you.” Sheeva said.

“He’s drinking and talking with his ex. They are laughing and joking about things that I don’t know about. I keep asking him to dance with me but he just keeps telling me in a minute. And then they keep buying him beers and he just stays put.”

Sheeva smiled.

“Come with me, sweetie. I think I can help you.” Sheeva told him.

Brian wasn’t sure, but in the end he followed her and the guy that was with her.

***

“Do you remember the White Party?” Ethan asked, laughing.

Justin laughed and nodded.

“It was great.” Michael said.

Justin looked around and didn’t see Brian anywhere.

“Where is Brain?” Justin asked, scared.

“He walked away.” Michael said dryly.

“We are going to have to start a search party.” Emmett said.

Then they heard Brian’s name being said by Sheeva.

“Or not.” Ted said.

Brain got on stage and starting dancing to the music with his eyes closed. He was scared as hell but as soon as he started to hear the crowd yelling approvingly, he opened them. He made sure not to look in Justin’s direction.

“Fucking hell.” Ethan said, licking his lips as he watched Brian.

Justin glared at him and punched him on the arm.

“Stop looking at him.” Justin hissed.

“Everyone is looking at him.” Ethan pointed out.

“Stop looking at him like you want to eat him.” Justin said.

Michael laughed with Emmett and shook his head.

“Yes, baby.” Emmett said clapping his hands. “You go get them.”

Brian kept dancing and stripping making sure he didn’t look at Justin. He would lose all control if he dared look at Justin.

“Wow.” Ted said.

“Fucking hell.” Justin said as he could feel himself getting jealous.

Justin was sure he was going to kill Brian. Everyone started applauding and Justin looked up to see that Brian had ended on his underwear. He rolled his eyes and waited patiently for his boyfriend to get off of the stage.

“I can see what’s so special about him.” Ethan said, smirking.

“Fuck off.” Justin said.

***

When Brian finished getting dressed, he was ready to go back to Justin. He wasn’t sure what had made him dance in front of so many guys, but it had felt good. He was moving away when the guy that had been with Sheeva stopped him.

“Aren’t you going to wait to see if you win?” The guy asked.

“Like I would win.” Brian said.

“You are so gorgeous and you don’t even know it.”

“I’m not.” Brian told him.

Brian was about to leave when Sheeva announced the winner. He stood there frozen for a couple of second before the guy behind him pushed him to move.

***

“There he comes.” Michael said.

When Brian reached Justin, he smiled. He had a couple of guys following after him, offering him numbers.

“He’s taken.” Justin hissed as he took said numbers and crumbled them before throwing them on the floor. “Get the fuck away.”

Brian smirked in Michael’s direction. Michael smiled and shook his head.

“What do you think you are doing?” Justin asked.

“Having fun?” Brian asked innocently.

Brian then took of his crown and put it on Justin.

“What are you doing?” Justin asked again.

“You are my king and I want you to fuck me.” Brian moaned.

“God.” Ted said moving away from them. “The kid knows what he is doing.”

Emmett laughed and nodded.

“Come on, let’s go.” Justin said, putting his arm around Brian’s shoulder.

***

Brian was about to put his seat belt on when he found himself falling back with Justin on top of him.

“You were so hot.” Justin whispered in Brian’s ear.

“Oh god.” Brian moaned and thrust his hips up towards Justin.

“What made you do that?” Justin asked as he opened his pants.

“I don’t know.” Brian told him, lying.

Brian knew real well it was because he wanted to make Justin jealous. He undid his jeans and lifted up to push his jeans down.

“They are going to see us.” Brian said.

“Do you care?” Justin asked, ripping open a condom.

Brian smirked and shook his head. Justin lifted Brian’s thighs and lowered the jeans down to the teen’s ankle. He put Brian’s legs on his shoulder and felt the material of Brian's jeans rubbing at his back. He took out the lube and put some of it on his cock.

“Fuck me.” Brian hissed.

Justin smiled and stuck two lubed fingers inside of Brian.

“Oh yes. More!” Brian demanded.

Justin made sure to open Brian for him. When he knew that the brunet was ready, he pulled away and sank inside the warm tunnel of his baby.

“Justin!” Brian moaned.

They moved fast and hard against each other. Kissing and scratching their skin. Moaning and laughing as they saw people pass by the alley. Justin was buried to the hilt inside of Brain when he stopped and started to push Brian’s shirt up.

“Oh god.” Brian moaned, feeling Justin’s big cock buried inside of him.

Brian could feel Justin’s pants rubbing against his buttocks. He started thrusting up trying to fuck himself on Justin’s cock.

“Fuck me, please. Just fuck me.”

Justin smiled and started moving again.

“I’m so close!” Brian yelled.

Justin smiled and started stroking Brian. He could feel himself close to the edge and just wanted Brain to come first.

“That’s it, baby. Come for me.” Justin told him as he stroked the brunet.

“Oh.” Brian moaned and spilled his seed all over Justin’s chest.

“Fucking hell, Brian!” Justin moaned as the younger man squeezed him. “Yes!”

Justin closed his eyes, still pumping inside Brian as his orgasm took over.

“Lift your legs.” Justin told Brian.

“I can’t.”

Justin laughed and lifted Brian’s legs himself. He looked at his boyfriend and smiled. He pulled the boy’s pants up and zipped them. He moved to his seat and took a deep breath.

“That was great.” Justin said as he got rid of the condom.

“I need a bath.” Brian said.

Justin smiled and nodded.

***

Ethan asked the bartender for another drink.

“You are still here?” Michael asked.

Ethan nodded.

“What are you thinking?” Michael asked.

Ethan shrugged. Michael sat down and asked for a beer.

“He looked hot, didn’t he?” Michael asked, smirking.

Ethan licked his lips as he rolled them inside his mouth and nodded.

“Justin is lucky to have him.”

Ethan rolled his eyes.

“Fuck that shit.” Ethan hissed and drank his whole shot. “They are not going to make it.”

“I say they will.” Michael told him.

“What is it about that fucking kid?” Ethan asked, upset.

“Well, that kid has known Justin for seven months and already has given him what you couldn’t…or wouldn’t in almost two years.”

Ethan scowled at Michael.

“I could.” Ethan said.

“You are too late.” Michael told him.

“You are wrong.”

“Fine.” Michael said as he got up from the stool. “You’ll see.”

“No.” Ethan hissed. “I’ll show you.”

Michael shook his head and walked away. He knew Ethan would discover sooner or later that he had lost Justin.

***

When Justin came out of the shower, he found Brian on his bed jerking himself off.

“What are you doing?” Justin asked smirking.

“Getting dirty again.” Brian told him.

Justin laughed and crawled on top of Brian. He pushed Brian’s hand away and used his.

“Oh god. Jus.” Brian moaned.

“Don’t you ever get enough?” Justin asked as he licked Brian’s neck.

“No such thing.” Brian hissed. “Justin.”

Justin smiled and moved down to replace his hand with his mouth. Brian’s hands flew to Justin’s head as the blond deep throated him.

“Oh, yes.” Brian moaned and thrust into Justin’s mouth.

The blond started humming around Brian’s cock and slipped a finger inside Brian’s hole.

“Oh!” Brian closed his eyes and filled Justin’s mouth with his cum.

Justin licked Brian cleaned and then moved up to kiss him. He smiled at the teen’s expressions.

“Your turn.” Brian said.

“You are tired, Brian.” Justin said as he saw him fighting off sleep. “It’s okay. Tomorrow is another day.”

Brian nodded and got closer to the blond.

“I love you, Brian.” Justin said, kissing Brian’s temple.

“Do you mean it?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded and Brian couldn’t help but smile widely and got on top of the blond.

“I love you too, you blond devil.”

Justin laughed as he held his baby and caressed the boys back, watching Brian fall asleep. Justin smiled when he heard Brian’s slight snoring. He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep himself, forgetting about the rest of the world; forgetting that he was supposed to take Brian home.


	13. Happy Birthday

Justin opened his eyes and frowned. He could hear a loud banging on the front door. He got up and went to open it. He found himself staring at an angry Brandon.

“Fuck. I forgot.” Justin said.

“You forgot?” Brandon asked, letting out a short laugh. “Where the fuck is Brian?”

“I’ll go get him.” Justin said.

Brandon nodded and walked in, closing the door. He looked around the apartment and was impressed. He frowned and walked behind Justin to get his brother.

“What the hell did you guys do last night?” Brandon asked.

“You want a detailed list?” Justin asked smirking.

Brandon rolled his eyes.

“Did you guys drink?” Brandon asked.

“I did.” Justin admitted.

“What about drugs? He didn’t do any drugs, did he?”

“No. That was me too.” Justin said.

“Do you have to be so honest?”

“You asked.” Justin told him smirking as they got inside his bedroom. “Brian?”

“Mmmph.” Brian purred.

Brandon raised a brow at Justin who only smirked.

“Baby, get up.” Justin said.

“I’m already up.” Brian said, smirking.

“Your brother is here.” Justin said.

Brian opened his eyes wide.

“Fuck!” Brian shouted. “What the hell is he doing here?”

Brian sat up in the bed and turned his back to his brother.

“You were supposed to be home at twelve.” Brandon said.

“Geez, Brandon.” Brian complained. “What about when you used to sneak out?”

Brandon rolled his eyes.

“You are not me.” Brandon told him. “Get dressed.”

“Can I have some privacy?” Brian asked.

Brandon rolled his head and walked out.

“God, this gives a whole new meaning to a wake up call.” Brian said.

Justin smiled and caressed Brian’s face.

“I’m in deep shit with your brother.” Justin said.

“I’m sorry.”

Justin shrugged.

“Go get a shower. I’m going to go entertain our guest.” Justin said.

Brian smiled at the way Justin had said ‘our guest‘.

“You mean suck up to him?” Brain asked, smirking.

Justin smiled and threw a pillow at Brian before he got out so he could see how pissed Brandon was.

***

Debbie smiled and nodded at what Brandon was saying to her.

“Thank you, honey.” Debbie said to him once he was done.

Debbie got up and kissed him on the cheek. Brandon smiled at her and then at Vic.

“Thank you.” Brandon said. “I know how much Brian likes you two.”

Vic smiled and nodded.

“He is going to be surprised.” Vic said. “We prepared everything with the help of everyone.”

“Great.” Brandon said.

“You can pick him up at the store and tell him that Debbie wants to see him. So far he thinks you guys are only taking him to dinner.” Michael said.

“Great idea, Michael.” Emmett said.

“Well, I have to go.” Brandon said. “Justin wants to talk to me.”

Vic held Brandon’s arm and made him look at him.

“Remember what I told you.” Vic said.

“Thank you, Vic. But I know what I am doing.” Brandon said.

Vic nodded and let him go. Brandon went outside and walked to his house. He knew he had to keep a firm hand or Justin would do whatever he wanted.

***

Michael came out of his office and looked at Brian who was smiling from ear to ear.

“What are you so happy about?” Michael asked.

Brian’s smile got bigger, if it even was possible, and let out a little laugh.

“I’m sixteen.”

“Really? Happy birthday.” Michael told him, pretending like he didn’t know about the surprise party.

“Thank you.” Brian said. “Sixteen years old.” Brian repeated happily.

“That’s great.” Michael told him. “Tell you what, you can take something you like from the store.”

“Well, before I go I’ll pick something out.”

Michael nodded.

“What’s your favorite superhero?” Brian asked.

Michael smiled and went to his office, pulling out a chair. He sat down, and he and Brian started to talk about every kind of superhero that they like.

***

Justin took a deep breath and shook his head. He looked at Brandon and wondered when would be the day that Brian’s brother would trust him.

“Come on, Brandon. You can do the party when he comes back. Plus he is a little old for surprise parties.” Justin pleaded.

“We already talk about this, Justin. The answer is no.” Brandon said. “Plus everything is ready already.”

“You did this on purpose. So I couldn’t take him away for the weekend.” Justin said. “First it was just a little dinner at a nice restaurant and now it’s a surprise party.”

“Is not like that.” Brandon said.

“Sure it isn’t. You just don’t want me with Brian.” Justin hissed.

Brandon didn’t answer. Justin got up and shook his head.

“I came to you and told I wanted to be with him. I told him. I showed everyone that I want to be with him. And you still don’t believe me, won’t trust me.” Justin said dryly as he walked to the door.

Justin looked back at Brandon, staring at the man before he said what he thought.

“I won’t ask you anymore.” Justin said and left.

Brandon was left there, staring at his desk. He remembered Vic’s words telling him to trust Brian and Justin. Now he knew what Vic had meant when he told him that Justin would take Brian away. Because Justin would ask Brian to do something and his brother would do it, no questions asked, even if he had to go over Brandon’s head.

***

Justin was sitting in one of the booths at the diner looking at his food. He kept thinking about the conversation he had with Brandon. He really didn’t want to be disrespectful towards the man, but he wanted to be with Brian.

“What’s wrong, Sunshine?” Debbie asked.

Justin looked up and gave her a smile before he shook his head. She sat down and stared at him.

“Tell me what’s wrong now. You are not fighting with Brian are you? It’s his birthday.”

“I know. I’m fighting with his brother.” Justin said.

Debbie smiled at him sadly.

“He doesn’t want us together.” Justin said, laughing dryly.

“Honey.” Debbie said sweetly. “Fuck him.”

Justin laughed.

“You and Brian deserve to be together. I know that you guys are going to make it. Despite the age difference, the many people that are against you, yourselves; you will make it.” Debbie told him.

Justin smiled at her.

“Thank you for that.”

“You are welcome honey. And I expect to see you at the house around seven.” Debbie told him.

Justin smiled and nodded.

“What’s going on at seven?” Ethan asked as he sat across from Justin.

“Brian’s surprise party.” Justin said.

“I thought you guys were going away for that.” Ethan said.

Justin shrugged.

“You know Brandon. He is dead set on protecting his brother. He thinks I’m going to eat him whole or something.” Justin explained.

“I need to talk to you.” Ethan said.

“Talk.” Justin told him.

“I’m leaving.” Ethan said.

Justin looked up at Ethan with his eyebrows arched.

“What?” Justin asked.

“I’m going to Europe. They finally saw how much I’m worth.” Ethan said, smiling.

“I’m happy for you, Ethan.” Justin told him.

Ethan smiled and nodded. He reached inside his suit coat and pulled out a ticket.

“This is for you.” Ethan said.

“What is this?” Justin asked, picking it up. “A ticket for Europe?”

Ethan nodded.

“I want you to come with me.” Ethan said. “We could start new.”

Justin took a deep breath as he looked at the ticket in his hand. He put it down and got up, grabbing his coat as he rushed out of the diner. Ethan picked up the ticket and ran after Justin.

“Justin! Justin, wait.” Ethan shouted after the blonde.

Justin stopped and turned around.

“Why are you doing this?” Justin asked, angrily. “After all this time.”

“I was wrong, Justin. I thought…I thought I didn’t need you.” Ethan said.

Justin bit his lower lip and felt the tears threatening to spill.

“But I found out that I love you. I want you with me.” Ethan told him, caressing Justin’s face.

Justin watched Ethan in awe. He had said the words he had been waiting for so long to hear.

“We could get our own apartment and be so happy. We would be okay. We are so much alike. There won’t be any hassles. You won’t have to fight with anybody to be with me.” Ethan told him.

Ethan moved forward to kiss Justin. He pulled back and licked his lips savoring Justin's unique taste. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Justin smiling from ear to ear.

“I love you, Ethan.” Justin said and kissed Ethan on the cheek and let his lips move up towards Ethan’s ear. “But I’m in love with Brian now. And I like fighting for him.”

Justin moved away and turned around. Ethan watched Justin moving away from him and knew that Michael had been right.

***

Brian was attending some customers when Michael said he was going to go to the diner and bring them back some drinks and lemon bars. Brian nodded and kept attending the two kids. When they had left, Brian picked up the comic he had been reading to finish it. He put it away once the door opened again, but when he looked up he froze.

“What are you doing here?” Brian asked.

“I came to see you.” Clark said.

Brian rolled his lips inside his mouth and just stared back at Clark.

“I’m working.” Brian said.

Clark smiled at Brian as he looked around the place. He walked up to Brian and leaned forward to try and kiss him.

“Stop.” Brian said, taking a step back.

“Why?” Clark asked, angrily.

Clark walked around the counter and stood in front of Brian.

“I have a boyfriend.” Brian told him.

“I don’t care.” Clark said. “We can be together.”

“I can’t. I love Justin. We can’t be together.” Brian explained. “I told you this already.”

“But we made love.” Clark pleaded.

Brian closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened them slowly and bit his lower lip.

“Clark.” Brian said seriously. “I want you to go.”

Clark frowned.

“Look, Justin will be here any second now and I don’t think he would like to see you.” Brian lied.

Clark moved forward and hugged Brian. He whispered something, but Brian couldn’t hear him.

“What?” Brian asked.

“I said that if you aren’t mine, you won’t be anybody’s.” Clark hissed.

Brian smirked.

“What are you going to…” Brian was asking, but before he could finish his question he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

Clark pulled the knife out of Brian’s body and stabbed him again. He pulled the knife out once more and Brian felt back on the floor. Clark got on his knees and grabbed Brian by the hair and started to hit Brian’s head on the floor.

“Brian, is everything okay?” Michael asked as he came into the store.

Michael wondered where Brian was. When Brian didn’t answer him, he walked to his office to put down what he had bought. He got out and called Brian again. Clark got up, startled, and ran out from behind the counter.

“What are you…?” Michael tried to ask what Clark was doing behind the counter, but the teen came out running and bumped into Michael. Michael grabbed Clark by the collar, trying to steady himself, and then noticed that Clark’s shirt was soaked with blood.

“Jesus.” Michael said, shaking his head and then looked at Clark’s hands. “What the fuck?”

Michael opened his eyes wide. Clark pushed him and ran away. Michael let him go and moved behind the counter to find Brian in a puddle of blood. He quickly dropped to his knees and checked for a pulse. He let out a whimper when he found one. It was slowing down and he was freaking out.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit.” Michael kept repeating as he pulled out his cell and dialed 911.

Michael had never seen so much blood in his life.


	14. Stolen Justice

Brandon ran his fingers through his hair and got up. He started pacing yet he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Michael who was covered in blood. He couldn’t believe that his brother had been attacked. He just didn’t want to believe it. He wanted to wake up and have it all be a bad dream. He sat down and gripped both of his knees as he tried to relax.

“What’s going on?” Daphne asked as she got there. “Michael?”

Daphne stared at Michael for a minute before she walked over to Brandon and got on her knees in front of him.

“Oh my god. Tell me what happened?” Daphne asked.

Daphne had come rushing from school after Brandon had called her saying that Brian was in the hospital. She didn’t know anything else and seeing Michael’s appearance wasn’t helping. Brandon started crying as he leaned forward to sob on her shoulder.

“Oh god.” Brandon murmured.

Daphne held him tightly, letting him cry. When he composed himself, he told her what had happened.

“I called Ma.” Michael told her.

“Did you guys called Justin?” Daphne asked.

Michael and Brandon looked at each other and then shook their heads.

***

Debbie put a cup of coffee in Brandon’s hands.

“I don’t want it.”

“Drink it.” Debbie told him in a commanding tone.

Brandon looked at her and nodded.

“Here, you do it.” Michael said to Daphne.

Michael had changed his clothes for the ones that his mother had brought him, but it didn’t matter because he still could see the blood and Brian.

“I can’t.” Daphne said.

“What’s going on?” Debbie asked.

“We have to call Justin.” Michael said.

“You still haven’t?” Emmett asked opening his mouth.

“I’ll do it.”

Everyone turned around to look at Vic. Michael passed the phone to him and Vic walked away to make the call.

“Oh my god. Oh my god.” Daphne said crying.

“Is he still at work?” Emmett asked.

Daphne shrugged.

“What time is it?” Brandon asked.

“It’s six fifty two.” Ted told him.

Everyone looked at each other and the silence that followed was immense. If everything had been okay they would have been getting ready to celebrate Brian’s birthday.

***

Justin ran up to Michael and stopped just two feet away from his friend. He stared at Michael for a long time before he found his voice.

“What happen?” Justin asked as he sat down next to Michael. “Michael, what happen?”

“Brian was…I left him in the store for just a moment. Or at least it looked like it. I went to the diner to get us something to eat and…when I came back the store looked like it was empty.”

Justin watched as Michael told him what had happened.

“Then…I started calling for Brian. And…Clark…his friend…came rushing out and he bumped into me. He looked so fucking scared and I was surprised. I held him for a couple of seconds and then…he was covered in blood. And he ran away.”

Justin closed his eyes.

“I walked…I walked behind the counter and…god.” Michael lamented as he held his head.

“Finish.” Justin demanded.

“Brian was there. On his back…he was bleeding…and I called the ambulance and I held him. He talked to me.”

“What did he say?” Justin asked as he cried with Michael.

“He said…that he was cold.”

Justin moved forward and hugged Michael when the dark haired man started crying.

“He…god…Justin. I shouldn’t have left. I shouldn’t have.” Michael said as he held on to Justin.

Justin pulled back and stared at the floor.

“He kept saying he was cold…just saying the word…cold…and then he just stopped talking.” Michael said swallowing hard. “And I tried to make him open his eyes, but by then there was so much blood and he wouldn’t move.”

Justin got up and ran out of there, not wanting to hear anything else. He wished it was all a horrible nightmare.

***

Miriam opened the door to her house to find two police officers at her door. She wondered what was going on.

“Can I help you?” Miriam asked.

“Evening, Ma’am.” One of the officers said. “I’m Sergeant Kelly and this is my partner Bausch.”

“We are looking for Clark Rodney.” Bausch told her.

“That’s my son. What’s wrong?” Miriam asked.

“Can we come in?” Sergeant Kelly asked.

Miriam bit her lower lip and nodded.

“What has he done?” Miriam asked worried.

“We want to ask him a couple of questions.” Kelly told her.

“I’ll go get him.” Miriam said.

Miriam turned around and went up to her son’s room. She just hoped that he wasn’t in any kind of trouble. She opened the door and the first thing she saw were Clark’s sneakers. All she could think of then was how much Clark had insisted on buying them. He didn’t want anything else, just the top of the line for him and she had said yes. She looked up at the rest of Clark and started crying. She fell on the floor and must have been screaming her lungs out because the next thing she heard was the officers asking her if she was okay and running up the stairs.

“Call an ambulance.” Kelly said to his partner once he was in the room.

Miriam looked up once more at her son’s body hanging from the ceiling and all she could see when she closed her eyes were the sneakers with something that look an awfully lot like blood splattered on them.

***

Brandon opened the door and walked out. Justin was sitting on the ledge of the roof. Brandon walked slowly and Justin looked back at him with bloodshot eyes.

“Can you get down from there?” Brandon asked.

“What do you care?” Justin spat out as he took out a pack of cigarettes.

“I do. I care for you.” Brandon said and cleared his throat.

Justin laughed bitterly.

“Brian would kill me if something happened to you.” Brandon said.

“That’s more believable.” Justin said.

Brandon nodded.

“Can I have one?” Brandon asked, meaning the cigarettes.

Justin lifted his legs and turned around. He got down and walked up to Brandon. Brandon took the cigarette that Justin offered him. He watched as Justin lit another and looked at him, waiting to see what Brandon wanted.

“I haven’t had one of these in years.” Brandon said, taking a drag.

Justin licked his lips and watched Brandon. Brandon took a deep breath and looked away into the city lights.

“I keep thinking that if…that if I had let him go with you…”

“Don’t.” Justin hissed. “Don’t do this.”

Brandon nodded as his eyes filled with tears.

“I can’t believe this. He hasn’t lived life. It’s not fair.” Brandon said. “He’s just a kid.”

Justin laughed bitterly and looked up at Brandon.

“Yeah, he is.” Justin agreed as he started crying again.

Brandon threw his cigarette away and walked in front of Justin.

“He’s going to be okay.” Brandon said. “He will be okay. He has to.”

Justin nodded and hugged the older man. Brandon hesitated a moment, but hugged Justin back and they cried together. After a while Brandon opened his eyes and frowned.

“This is really gay.” Brandon whispered.

Justin smiled a little.

“Shut up.” Justin told him.

***

Justin kept pacing while his gaze stayed on Brandon and the doctor who were talking away from the group. Brandon kept looking back at Justin and then giving the doctor his attention. Debbie was crying while Vic tried to console her. Emmett had his head on Ted’s lap both of them wanting to know that Brian was okay. Daphne kept rubbing her hands together worried sick. Lindsey kept biting her lower lip and staring at the floor while Melanie held her hand.

“He’s in a coma.” Brandon said when he came back to the group.

“Oh god.” Emmett said. “Is he okay?”

Brandon nodded.

“They managed to stop the bleeding. No vital organs were injured.” Brandon said sniffling. “The doctor says that he is going to be okay. That he will probably will wake up in a day or two. He said that the injuries to the head weren’t as bad as they had thought. He had some damage, but they are confident that Brian is going to be back to normal in no time.”

Justin stood there taking deep breath, thankful that Brian was okay.

“Can we see him?” Debbie asked.

Brandon nodded.

“Two at the time.” Brandon said.

“What’s going on?” Michael asked as he came back from the restroom.

“Brian is going to be okay.” Justin whispered in a daze.

Michael nodded and smiled.

“I’ll go with Daphne.” Brandon said.

Daphne got up and walked with Brandon to Brian’s room.

“Michael.” Justin said as he sat down to this friend.

“What?” Michael asked.

“Thank you.” Justin choked out.

Michael smiled and they hugged each other.

***

Justin walked in with Michael behind him. Justin looked at Brian’s body and felt like puking. His boyfriend look so fragile and his skin was pale. He had a couple of bruises on his face and neck and Justin didn’t want to believe that it was Brian.

“I can leave you alone.” Michael said as he stared down at Brian’s body.

Justin nodded and kept walking closer to the bed. He took Brian’s hand and a tear ran down. His boyfriend was supposed to feel warm, but Brian’s hands were cold. He wanted Brian to open his eyes and show him he was okay, that everything was okay.

“Brian.” Justin whispered.

Justin caressed Brian’s face and started crying furiously.

“How dare he do this to you?” Justin asked, his lips trembling. “Baby.”

Justin’s hands were shaking as he caressed his boyfriend’s skin.

“You have to be fine. God, please let him be fine.”

Justin pushed Brian’s sheets away and lifted his gown and he could see the bandages covering Brian’s wounds. There was bruising from the wounds spreading throughout Brian’s skin. They could be seen at the edge of the bandages like they were going to taint Brian’s skin with the horrible deep crimson, almost black, blemishes.

Justin covered Brian again and felt to the floor. Crying at how blotched Brian looked. His boyfriend wasn’t supposed to look that way. His Brian was so full of life and energy. His baby was supposed to look like a demi–god and not a corpse. Justin folded his legs and brought them up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and dropped his head on his knees as he cried.

The door to the room opened and Daphne walked in. She rushed over to where Justin was crying on the floor to comfort her friend. Justin looked up and laughed between sobs.

“Is this some kind of joke?”

Daphne fought the tears that wanted to spill and gave her friend a little smile.

“It’s not.” Daphne murmured.

“He loves me. He does. And they did this to him because of it.” Justin said. “Is no one supposed to love me? Am I not good enough? Why do this to him?”

“Oh god, Justin, no.” Daphne told him. “He’s going to be okay.”

Justin buried his face on her chest.

“I love him. I do.”

“I know.” Daphne said.

Daphne held Justin tightly and let him cry. He was going to be okay and Brian was going to be fine. It would all be okay.

***

Daphne was walking with Debbie up to Brian’s room. They were bringing the guys something to eat. When they got there, Justin was outside raging like a lunatic. He was banging his fist against the walls. Daphne stood frozen on the spot not sure what was going on.

Brandon was sitting in a chair, crying while Vic had his arms around him. Justin dropped to the floor and started crying. Michael was the one that went to him and held him tight, telling him it would be okay.

“It’s not fair.” Justin sobbed. “He had no fucking right!”

“Relax.” Michael told him.

“Oh my god.” Debbie said as she put the food down and walked over to the girls.

Joy, Lindsey and Melanie had come to see Brian. They were crying and Debbie did what she could to calm them down.

“That fucking bastard! He has to suffer. He has to. I want him to!” Justin raged.

Daphne started walking towards Brandon and sat next to him.

“He has to fucking suffer for what he did!” Justin yelled and cried. “I want him to suffer. I want him to.”

“I know, I know.” Michael said holding Justin.

“What happen?” Daphne asked.

Brandon looked at her and she could see in his eyes that he was livid.

“Clark killed himself.” Brandon said dryly.

Daphne took a deep breath as her eyes went wide. She looked back at Justin who was still whispering to Michael that Clark had to suffer. Daphne’s only thought was that Clark probably had.


	15. No Recollection Of The Situation In Question

Justin took another shot of whiskey and drank it like it was water. Ethan and Michael watched him, but didn’t say anything.

“I think I’m going to take him home.” Ethan said.

Michael scoffed and pulled out his cell phone.

“What are you doing?” Ethan asked.

“Making a call.” Michael told him.

“What for?” Ethan asked.

“Daphne.” Michael told him.

“We can take care of him.” Ethan insisted.

“He needs his best friend right now.” Michael told him.

“If you are worried about me, you shouldn’t.” Ethan said.

Michael walked away, ignoring Ethan as he talked to Daphne.

“Why do these things happen to me?” Justin asked.

Ethan turned his attention back to Justin.

“What things?” Ethan asked.

“Why can’t I be happy?” Justin asked. “It’s always something.”

Ethan bit his lower lip.

“He is going to be okay.” Ethan said.

“It’s been a week and he still hasn’t woken up.” Justin hissed.

“His body is healing.” Ethan reasoned.

Justin looked up and frowned.

“What the fuck do you know? You’re probably happy.” Justin spat out.

Ethan closed his eyes and moved closer to Justin.

“No. I’m not. I don’t like to see you like this.” Ethan told him. “I know…I know you love him. I know he loves you back. You need him and I wish it wasn’t him, but I can’t do anything about it. I am not so bad that I would be happy to see him hurt just because he won your heart.”

Justin looked away from Ethan. Michael came back and sat down.

“No more drinks.” Michael said.

“Fuck you.” Justin hissed.

The bartender nodded at Michael and walked away from them. Justin got up from his stool and walked away. Michael watched as Justin started talking with some guy and then they left for the bathroom. Michael shook his head and asked for a beer.

“I offered him a place in my life and he turned me down.” Ethan told Michael.

“No shit.” Michael said surprised.

Ethan nodded.

“He deserves better than me.” Ethan said in a very low voice. “And he finally saw that.”

Michael pouted and got up to stand in front of Ethan.

“You are a good man.” Michael said and kissed Ethan on the lips. “Now you know what not to do to your next boyfriend.”

“I never had a boyfriend.” Ethan said and took a deep breath. “I’m never going to fall in love with anybody ever again.”

Michael laughed.

“Yeah, you will. You know how to now.”

Ethan looked at Michael and smirked.

***

“Michael.” Brandon said.

“What are you doing here?” Ethan asked.

“We came for Justin.” Daphne said.

Ethan pointed at Justin who had managed to get someone else to buy him more alcohol.

“How is he doing?” Daphne asked.

“Not good.” Michael said.

“All of this is hitting him hard.” Daphne said. “He really loves Brian.”

Brandon looked over at Justin who looked pretty miserable. He nodded in agreement with what Daphne had said before he started walking towards the blond. Never in a million years would Brandon have thought he would find himself worried for Justin. But he was, because his brother loved the blond and the blond loved Brian back and for that, Brandon cared about what happened to Justin.

***

Justin opened his eyes slowly and smiled, seeing his boyfriend. He moved forward and kissed him. Justin frowned when he was pushed back.

“Fuck, Justin.” Brandon hissed. “If you do that again, I’m going to kill you.”

Daphne turned back to give Brandon a questioning look. Brandon shook his head. Daphne then took out her keys and opened the door. She walked in and started turning the lights on.

“Brian?” Justin asked as he caressed Brandon’s face.

“If you start groping me, I swear I’m going to drop you and kick you.” Brandon threatened.

Justin squinted his eyes as he stared at Brandon.

“You are not Brian.” Justin told him.

Brandon rolled his eyes and went inside the house. He practically carried Justin into the guest room and put him on the bed. Daphne sat down next to Justin and started running her hands through Justin’s hair.

“Daph?” Justin asked.

Daphne smiled and lay next to Justin. Justin moved closer to her and hugged her.

“Daphne.” Justin sighed.

“It’s okay.”

Justin closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder. Brandon was sitting on the dresser looking at them.

“Are you staying with him?” Brandon asked.

Daphne nodded.

“Okay.” Brandon said and started walking away.

“Bran.” Daphne whispered.

Brandon looked back and smiled when Daphne had her hand up asking him to join them. Brandon turned off the light and walked towards the bed. He got behind Daphne and held her close while she held on to Justin. The room was quiet except for the sobs that were coming from one of them, or what was more likely, the three of them.

***

Brandon was holding Brian’s hand and waiting to see if there was any change.

“Do you want some coffee?” Daphne asked.

Brandon shook his head.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Daphne asked.

“No.” Brandon told her.

Daphne took a deep breath.

“Baby, you have to eat something.” Daphne told him.

“Later.”

“Justin and Michael are coming to see Brian.” Daphne said. “We could go to the cafeteria and have something.”

Brandon nodded.

“Oh my.” Brandon said looking up at Brian.

“What is it?” Daphne asked.

“He gripped my hand.” Brandon said.

“Are you sure?” Daphne asked.

Brandon nodded.

“Go get the doctor.” Brandon told her.

Daphne got out of the room in search for the doctor. When she came back, Brandon was talking to Brian. Brandon was telling him to wake up.

“Mr. Kinney?” The doctor said. “Miss Chandler tells me that Brian gripped your hand.”

Brandon nodded.

“It could be that he is waking up or…it could be a spasm.” The doctor said as he got ready to check Brian.

Brandon licked his lips and nodded. Daphne walked next to her boyfriend and held his hand.

“No…more…more…no.” Brian whispered.

“Oh my god.” Daphne said.

Brian opened his eyes and stared ahead before he closed them again.

“Is that a spasm?” Brandon asked with a big smile.

The doctor shook his head with a little smile and checked Brian.

***

Justin was coming down the hospital hall with Michael when Daphne came rushing to them.

“He woke up.”

“He did!” Justin said smiling.

“He mumbled something and fell asleep again.” Daphne said.

“That’s good.” Michael said.

“Yeah.” Daphne said smiling from ear to ear. “You see, I told you everything was going to be okay.”

Justin smiled and nodded.

“Come on.” Daphne said taking Justin’s hand.

Michael smiled and followed them.

“Hey.” Brandon said smiling. “The doctor said that Brian could wake up any minute now.”

“He is probably going to sleep for a day or two.” Daphne reminded him. “He is pumped full of drugs.”

Justin nodded and sat down on the other side of the bed.

“I think I need a vacation after all this chaos.” Brandon said. “I have never been so scared.”

“I know.” Justin said.

“Maybe we could go to the cabin.” Brandon said.

Daphne smiled and walked over to Michael.

“Want a coffee?” Daphne whispered.

Michael smiled at her knowing exactly what she was doing. He nodded and they walked out, letting Justin and Brandon have some bonding time.

***

Justin caressed Brian’s forehead, pushing the brunet’s hair back.

“Hey, baby. I miss you.” Justin said.

Brian lay there with his eyes closed and looked like he was just sleeping.

“I can’t wait for you to come back to me. I want to hold you tightly in my arms.” Justin said as the tears ran down. “Please wake up, baby.”

“Excuse me, sir?” The nurse said.

Justin looked up not bothering to clean his tears.

“What?” Justin asked.

“You are going to have to leave. Visiting hours are over.” She told him.

Justin looked at Brian and frowned.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Justin told her.

“But you can’t stay here.” The nurse told him.

Justin shrugged.

“I’m not moving.” Justin told her as he grabbed Brian’s hand.

She looked at him for a moment before she nodded.

“When Bruce comes around tell him that Ivy said you could stay.” The nurse told him smiling.

Justin looked up and smiled at her. The nurse got out and closed the door.

“I’m here, baby. I’m not going anywhere.” Justin told him as he caressed Brian’s arm.

Justin watched Brian the whole night until he fell asleep in the hard, plastic chair holding Brian’s soft, warm hand.

***

Justin took a deep breath as he looked at his watch. They were throwing Ben a welcome home party and even though he was happy, he didn’t want to be here. He wanted to go back to the hospital and lay next to his boyfriend. Michael sat down next to Justin, giving him a beer. Justin smiled and took it.

“What are you doing back here?” Michael asked.

“Counting the minutes. I’m going to go pretty soon.” Justin said.

“You just got here.” Michael said.

“I want to be with Brian.” Justin told him.

Michael smiled and nodded.

“So?” Justin said smirking. “Ben is back.”

Michael smiled.

“He came home last night.”

“He did?” Justin asked. “I thought he had come today. Why didn’t you…you dog.”

Michael laughed.

“So, it’s all there?” Justin asked.

“Like he never left.” Michael said.

“I’m happy for you.” Justin said.

“I never thought that we would survive a year apart.” Michael said.

“But you did.” Justin told him.

“Barely.” Michael said laughing.

Justin smirked.

“I hope that one day Brian and I will be like you two.” Justin said.

“What do you mean?” Michael asked, taking a sip of his beer.

“You guys still love each other after a whole year of him being in Tibet. You had only a few calls in between and nothing more. And your love still could survive that.”

“Well, is not like he had a lot of options over there.” Michael said.

Justin and Michael laughed.

“But you did.” Justin said. “And you didn’t go taking them.”

Michael put his arm around Justin and smiled.

“I heard what happened with Ethan before he left.” Michael said. “You didn’t take that either.”

Justin smiled and drank his beer and waited a little while longer than he was going to before he got back to Brian.

***

Brian opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He tried to get up, but found out pretty soon that it hurt to move. He stayed lying back and took a deep breath. There was a guy looking at him with wide eyes and a big smile. He wondered what his father had done this time to put him in the hospital.

“You are up.” Emmett said. “I’m going to go get the others.”

Brian watched as Emmett left and wondered who the guy was and what the hell he was talking about.

***

“You are cheating.” Daphne said to Justin as she pulled the cards away from him.

“I’m not.” Justin told her.

They both laughed.

“I think I’m going to go.” Brandon said. “I have to go back to work.”

“Guys!” Emmett yelled as he came into the cafeteria running for them.

“Emmett, what’s wrong?” Justin asked getting up.

“What happened?” Brandon asked.

Emmett took a deep breath.

“Brian woke up. He was looking around the room. He’s awake.”

Brandon and Justin looked at each other and smiled.

***

When the door to the room opened and his older brother came in, Brian smiled. He wondered why Brandon had come all the way from Pittsburgh to see him and who the woman and the two men with Brandon were.

“Hey.” Brandon said. “How are you doing?”

“Good.” Brian told him with a hoarse voice. “Where are Mom and Dad?”

Brandon raised a brow not sure what Brian was talking about. Justin and Daphne looked at each other with confused expressions while Emmett just frowned as he looked at Brian.

“What are you talking about, Brian?” Brandon asked. “Mom and Dad…they died and you know it.”

Brian lay looking at his brother, wondering what the fuck Brandon was talking about. He looked at the people staring at him and then wondered what the hell was going on.


	16. That Guy

Brian frowned as he sat on the hospital bed. He was chewing on his bottom lip and glaring at anyone that came inside the room. Brandon was the next one to receive an angry look once he was inside.

“What’s with you?” Brandon asked.

“Why can’t I leave already? I have healed plenty. I can sit and walk on my own.” Brain told him.

“You mean while grunting ‘oh, the pain’?” Brandon asked as he arched a brow.

Brian glared at him.

“That was only one time.” Brian said. “I want to go home.”

Brandon nodded.

“I live with you now, right?” Brian asked.

Brandon smiled sadly and nodded. It had been two weeks since Brian had woken up but still he couldn’t remember his life for almost a year and a half.

“Brian.” Brandon said.

“What?” Brain asked.

“Daphne wants to see you.” Brandon said.

Brian bit his lower lip.

“I don’t know her, Brandon.”

Brandon took a deep breath as he sat down.

“Yes, you do. You know all of them and they want to see you.” Brandon told him. “You can’t keep hiding.”

“What if I never remember?” Brian asked.

Brandon looked at the floor, frowning.

“Maybe that would be better.” Brandon said. “You would get a fresh start.”

Brian bit his lower lip.

“What happen to me, Brandon?” Brian asked.

Brandon got up and shook his head.

“The doctor said to let you remember things on your own.” Brandon said.

Brian sighed and started glaring again.

***

Brian smiled as Daphne put another pillow behind him.

“Is that better?” Daphne asked.

“Thank you.” Brian told her.

Daphne nodded and sat back down.

“So, you live with my brother.” Brian drawled.

Daphne smiled and nodded as she sat down.

“Are you guys going to get married?” Brian asked her.

“Not right now.” Daphne told him.

Brian nodded.

“How are you doing?” Daphne asked.

Brian shrugged.

“It is really weird. I woke up and nothing was what I expected it to be. I want to remember what happened, but Brandon says it’s better if I don’t. I saw the stab wounds and…I…I think I don’t want to remember either.” Brian said as a tear fell down. “But…if I don’t…I won’t know anybody. I won’t know what my life has become.”

Daphne nodded and listened to Brain.

“Did we used to talk a lot?” Brian asked. “I feel like I can tell you anything.”

Daphne smiled.

“We did. We used to have a lot of secrets together.” Daphne said smiling.

Brian and Daphne talked all the time about Justin and Brian had told her how much he loved the blond. She wished that Brian could remember things like that.

“How did you meet Brandon?” Brian asked.

Daphne smiled.

“He went to the hospital because he had food poisoning. You guys rushed in and your words were ‘my brother is dying. Can you help him out?’ and I thought you had looked so cute.”

“I’m not cute.” Brian told her.

Daphne laughed at how some things never changed. She stayed with him, talking about the things that the three of them had done together. She knew she wasn’t supposed to be telling Brian so much but she liked seeing him smile.

***

Justin got into the room and smiled at Brian when the brunet looked up.

“It’s you again.” Brian said.

Justin nodded and walked in.

“How are you doing?” Justin asked Brian.

Brian rolled his eyes because every time the guy came to see him, he would ask him that.

“I’m better. They are letting me go tomorrow. I can’t wait.”

“That’s good.” Justin told him as he sat down.

“Were you here last night?” Brian asked. “I think…was I dreaming?”

“I came by.” Justin confessed.

“Were you crying?” Brian asked as he looked at his hands.

Justin opened his mouth to say something, but didn’t.

“Why do you cry?” Brian asked. “I’m better now.”

Justin smiled and nodded, feeling his eyes stinging with tears that wanted to rush out.

“Of course you are.” Justin said.

“How did we meet?” Brian asked.

“Daphne is my best friend.” Justin told him.

“Oh.” Brian said. “You don’t have to keep coming here.”

Justin smiled.

“I know.”

Brian looked at Justin and smiled.

“I feel like I know you.”

“You do.” Justin said.

“I know but…I don’t know…I can’t remember all these people. But when you come here, it’s like…I don’t know. It feels weird.”

Justin smiled sadly.

“I think is because you come so often.” Brian told him.

“That must be it.” Justin said.

Brian smiled and nodded. He wondered why the guy came so often. If he was friends with Daphne, he didn’t have to be there all the time to see Brian. But Brian didn’t care because he liked when the guy came to see him. He felt…happy…simply happy.

***

Brian followed Brandon and Daphne into the house. He looked around and tried to remember the place but nothing was coming.

“Are you hungry?” Brandon asked.

“Not really.” Brian told him.

“What do you want to do?” Daphne asked.

“I want to see my room.” Brian told them.

Daphne nodded.

“Come on.” Daphne said.

Brian followed Daphne up the stairs with Brandon trailing behind. They reached his room and Daphne opened the door. Brian walked in first and the other two followed. Brian looked around and some things he could remember and others were new to him.

“Where are the old posters?” Brian asked as he saw that his walls weren’t adorned with as many posters as he remembered.

“I don’t know. You fixed your room like this.” Brandon said.

Brian nodded.

“It looks like someone else’s room.” Brian said.

Brandon looked at Daphne and she smiled at him and left.

“Brian.” Brandon said.

“What?” Brian asked shaking.

“It’s going to be a while until you get used to things.” Brandon told him. “If you want to change anything you can.”

Brian shook his head.

“I want to leave it like this.” Brian told him. “See if I can remember anything.”

Brandon nodded.

“I’m going to take a nap.” Brian said.

Brandon nodded and walked out, closing the door.

“Welcome home.” Brain whispered to himself.

Brian sat on the edge of his bed and looked around. It was all so weird and new. Brian’s lower lip quivered before he started crying, wanting to remember anything at all.

***

Brian stood behind Brandon and Daphne as they entered Debbie’s house. Brian looked around at all the people that were there.

“Hey, Brian.” Debbie said and was about to throw her arms around the brunet but Brain moved away and stepped back.

“He doesn’t like to be touched.” Brandon whispered to her.

Debbie smiled a little and nodded.

“How are you feeling, Brian?” Vic asked.

“Good.” Brian told him. “And you are?”

“I’m Vic.”

Brian nodded and smiled at the man.

“Hi. I’m Michael.” Michael said smiling.

“You work for him.” Brandon told him.

“This is Emmett and Ted.” Michael said. “That’s my mom, Debbie, and this is my partner, Ben.”

“He is your what?” Brian asked. “As…in you two are together?”

Michael smiled and nodded.

“You are gay.” Brian choked out.

“So are you.” Michael pointed out.

“I’m not. I’m straight.” Brian defended.

Brandon rolled his eyes.

“Brian, you have a boyfriend.” Emmett said.

“Should we be telling him all this?” Ted asked.

“Brian, it’s okay.” Brandon told him. “You came out after Mom and Dad died.”

“I did?” Brian asked.

Brandon nodded.

“Oh.” Brian whispered.

Vic smirked and shook his head. Brian gave them a little smile amazed that he had actually admitted that he was gay. He had always had to pretend like he liked girls when he lived with his parents.

“Are you hungry?” Debbie asked.

“A little.” Brian told her.

“Well, let’s eat then.” Debbie said smiling.

Brian sat down next to his brother on the couch after Debbie had served him. He looked around at everyone talking and laughing and he relaxed. He was happy to be there. Happy to know that his brother accepted him and he had people that cared for him.

***

Brian smiled when he saw Lindsay, Melanie and Joy coming into Debbie’s house. They had come to see him before a few times. He didn’t remember them either but he like to know that he had friends.

“Hi.” Brian said.

“Hey, Bri.” Lindsay said and tried to kiss him on the cheek.

Brian pulled back.

“I’m sorry.” Lindsay said forgetting that Brian didn’t like to be touch.

“How are you doing?” Joy asked.

“Okay.” Brian told them.

“So how do you like everyone so far?” Lindsay asked.

“They are okay.” Brian told them.

“You are late.” Debbie shouted at Justin when she saw the blond.

Brian looked towards Justin when the blond came inside the house.

“Sorry, I’m late.” Justin told them as he was hugged by Debbie.

“That’s Justin.” Brian said.

Joy and Melanie looked each other with a smile.

“Yeah.” Lindsay said smiling.

“Right.” Brian said as his eyes followed Justin.

“Did he visit you at the hospital?” Joy asked.

Brian nodded.

“A lot.” Brian said. “He barely talked and when he did it was to ask me how I was doing or if I was feeling okay. I think he asked me once if I remembered anything and then…”

“What?” Lindsay asked.

Brian took a deep breath and shook his head.

“Forget it.” Brain told him.

Brian wasn’t about to tell them that when he had said he didn’t remember anything the blond had cried or that sometimes Justin would come at nights and hold Brian’s hand. The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

“Do you like him?” Lindsay asked.

“I’m not ga…” Brian took a deep breath and relaxed. “God, do you know that I am gay too?”

“You are out at school.” Lindsay said.

“You are shitting me.” Brian told her holding the glass he had a little tighter.

Melanie shook her head.

“They don’t care, Brian.” Melanie assured him.

“You are pretty popular.” Joy told him.

Brian nodded slowly, taking in all they were telling him.

“Hey, Brian.” Justin said. “How are you doing?”

“O-okay.” Brian told him.

Justin smiled and nodded.

“I’ll leave you with your friends. I’ll talk to you later.” Justin said smiling.

Brian smiled and nodded.

“You so like him.” Lindsay said once Justin was gone.

“Shut up.” Brian told her.

Joy and Lindsay laughed while Melanie glared at them.

“It doesn’t matter if I do.”

“I think it’s very important.” Lindsay said.

Melanie was giving her a look to stop.

“Why? He would never lay eyes on me.” Brian said. “And I think I have boyfriend or at least that’s what they said.”

Joy and Lindsay smirked.

“I guess I like this person since we are together, right?” Brian asked. “I shouldn’t be looking at other guys.”

“Why don’t you go find your brother and ask him?” Lindsay suggested. “Ask him when you can see your boyfriend.”

“You think I should?” Brian asked.

Joy and Lindsay nodded while Melanie took a deep breath. Brian nodded and turned around to look for his brother.

“What the hell are you doing?” Melanie asked.

“Helping him out.” Lindsay said.

“They said it would be best if he remembered things on his own.” Melanie said.

“Yeah, but I am putting myself on his shoes. If I ever forgot about my life, at least I would want to know that there was someone that loved me.”

“I think so too.” Joy said.

“Is not like I’m telling him every single detail of what he did with Justin. I’m just…merely making him see that Justin is there.”

Melanie smiled and kissed Lindsay.

“You are a good friend.” Melanie whispered.

Lindsay smiled.

***

Brian walked towards Brandon and Daphne. The couple was sitting together on the couch. Brian watched them and could see that they cared for each other. He walked up to them and tapped Brandon on the knee to get his attention.

“Uh, can I talk to you Brandon?” Brian asked.

Brandon nodded and got up. They walked towards the kitchen were there was nobody.

“What’s up?” Brandon asked. “Are you feeling okay?”

Brian nodded.

“I…they said that I have a boyfriend.” Brain whispered.

“Yeah.” Brandon said slowly.

Brian bit his lower lip.

“I…I want to know him. When can I meet him?” Brian asked.

Brandon smiled and got close to his brother. He started to turn Brian around and felt the brunet stiffening but Brian didn’t pull away. Brandon made Brian face the crowd in the living room.

“Do you see where Michael is sitting?” Brandon asked as he moved his hands away.

Brian looked at Michael who was sitting down talking to someone but he couldn’t see who because Emmett, Ted and Vic were blocking his view.

“The guy he is talking to.” Brandon said. “You go out with him.”

Brian moved to the side a little and looked at the blond who was laughing.

“What?” Brian asked as his body turned and he looked at his brother. “That guy?”

Brandon nodded.

“Yeah. Why?” Brandon asked.

Brian stood there understanding now why that guy had always come to the hospital more than the others. He understood why the blond would stay so long and asked him if he was okay and how he felt. He understood now why that guy had cried sometimes at night when Brian was still back at the hospital. Brian stared at Justin and then the blond looked at Brian and smiled. The brunet blushed immensely and turned his face away. Brian didn’t know what to do next.


	17. A Fresh Start

Justin put his cup down and looked at Daphne that was resting his forehead in the kitchen island. He smirked and shook his head.

“Can’t handle your drinking?” Justin asked.

“I wasn’t drinking.” Daphne told him. “I was studying all night for a test I have today.”

“So, did you fry your brains or what?” Justin asked sarcastically. “Poor, poor, Daphne.”

“Leave me alone, Justin.” Daphne whined. “After this I will be the best damn doctor in PA and if I find you on my way somewhere needing my help, I will let you die for bothering me now.”

“You know that’s not true.” Justin told her. “There has to be someone as good as you in the state.”

Daphne rolled her eyes at her friend’s humor.

“You have your priorities confused.” Daphne told him and they both laughed.

“What are you doing here so early, anyway?” Daphne asked.

Justin shrugged. “No reason.”

“Right.” Daphne said, lifting her head. “Could it be because you want to see a certain someone?”

“When are you going to stop with the teasing?” Justin asked.

Daphne giggled.

“Morning.”

Daphne and Justin turned back and stared at Brian.

“What?” Brian asked.

“Hey, hon. Do you want anything for breakfast?” Daphne asked.

“Cornflakes.” Brian told her as he walked into the kitchen. “But I can make that. I can remember perfectly how to do it.”

Daphne arched a brow and looked at Justin who shrugged.

“I’m going to go take a shower.” Daphne said.

“Daph.” Justin whispered.

Daphne smiled and walked away. Justin look at Brian moving from once place to the other. When Brian was done he came around the island and sat where Daphne had been next to Justin.

“How are you?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded as he started eating his breakfast. Justin looked at his watch and got up from the stool.

“I better go. I have to work.”

“I know.” Brian said.

“Excuse me?” Justin asked.

“I know about us.” Brian told him, looking up into Justin’s eyes.

Justin took in a deep breath and didn’t let it go. When he finally breathed again, Brian was still looking at him.

“What now?” Brian asked. “What happens now?”

Justin bit his lower lip.

“Brian, I…this is hard for me.” Justin told him. “I wish I could…”

“What?” Brian asked.

Justin tried to touch Brian’s face, but the brunet pulled away.

“I’m sorry.” Justin told him and moved away. “I’m going to go.”

Justin moved away and stopped when Brian called to him.

“Just wait.” Brian said as he got up and walked up to Justin.

Brian moved forward and kissed Justin on the cheek before he took two steps back looking very scared. Justin arched a brow and look at Brian with a little smile.

“You are…my boyfriend, right?” Brian asked looking at the floor.

Justin was about to tell him that he didn’t do boyfriends, but kept quiet.

“Yeah.” Justin told him.

“Well, then…you can call me or whatever.” Brian said, still looking down.

Justin smiled and promised that he would. Brian looked up then and smiled.

***

Brian was coming down the stairs when he heard Brandon, Daphne and Justin laughing. He stood there for a couple of seconds trying to find some courage to go into the living room. He and Justin talked every night for the past three weeks and last night the blond had asked Brian on a date. Brian had accepted, but now he was worried and definitely scared shitless.

“And when I say twelve, I do mean twelve.” Brandon said.

Brian wondered what his brother was talking about.

“Hey!” Justin protested. “That was only one time. Are you ever going to let it go?”

Daphne laughed. Brian came into the living room and smiled at Justin when the blond got up and stared at him.

“You look great, Bri.” Justin told him.

“Should I get a bid?” Brandon teased.

“Oh, leave him alone.” Daphne said.

Brian turned red and Justin glared at Brandon but Brandon and Justin ended up smiling at each other.

“You be careful.” Daphne told Brian.

“God, Daph, you have turn into such a mother.”

Brandon laughed and stopped when Daphne looked at him seriously.

“I will be okay.” Brian said.

“Come on, let’s go.” Justin said.

“And no Babylon.” Brandon said getting up. “I know what happened last time.”

Justin smiled.

“What happen?” Brian asked.

Everyone stayed silent.

“It’s not a big deal.” Justin said. “Come on.”

Brian nodded and followed Justin out of the house.

“Do you think Brian would ever remember?” Daphne asked as she sat on Brandon’s lap.

Brandon shrugged, putting his head on her shoulder.

“Sometimes I wish he did so he could remember you and everyone else and sometimes…”

Daphne smiled and ran her fingers through Brandon’s hair.

“It will be okay either way.” Daphne told him.

Brandon nodded and believed that it would.

***

Brian smiled when the door to the store closed. He had been scared to start working again, but it had been two weeks now and Brian was happy. He and Michael talk all the time and he considered the man his friend more than his boss.

“Hey.” Michael said coming out with a comic book. “Rage got here.”

Brian took it and frowned.

“Have I read this before?” Brian asked.

Michael smiled and nodded.

“You have the other one at your house.” Michael told him.

“Oh, okay. So this is for me?” Brian asked.

Michael nodded. Brian looked at it and then his eyes went wide.

“Justin and you did this?” Brian asked.

“Yeah.”

“Cool.” Brian told him.

Michael nodded and was about to leave when Brian stopped him.

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked.

“Well, I don’t have a lot of friends and the ones I do…they are all girls.” Brian said.

Michael nodded and walked closer to Brian.

“And well…I…like someone and I want to know what I can do to make him interested. I don’t…I don’t have anyone else to ask. You are the closest person I have that I can ask this. I would ask Brandon but…well, he likes girls.”

Michael smiled as Brian was babbling, but then frowned when he realized what Brian was telling him.

“You like someone?” Michael asked.

Brian nodded.

“Oh.” Michael said.

“Why do you sound so disappointed?” Brian asked.

“No…is just…never mind.” Michael told him.

Brian frowned.

“So could you help me out?” Brian asked. “I want to make him kiss me and…well, I don’t know.” Brian said trembling. “I just want him to kiss me at least.”

“Okay, umm.” Michael really didn’t know what to say.

Michael didn’t want to tell Brian anything. He knew he would be betraying Justin. At least, that’s how he felt.

“So?” Brian asked.

“Okay. First do you want him to kiss your or do you want to be doing the kissing?”

Brian bit his lower lip.

“I don’t know. What do you think Justin would want?”

“Justin!” Michael said his voice raising. “We are talking about Justin?”

Brian nodded.

“Oh, thank god.” Michael said.

Brian arched a brow.

“Wait a minute.” Michael said. “You want to seduce Justin?”

Brian nodded.

“Amazing.” Michael said smiling. “Brian, you can’t seduce the willing.”

“What are you talking about?” Brian asked, not sure.

“Justin loves you so much. He would jump you and eat you alive if you tell him so.” Michael said.

Brian frowned.

“But…last night…we went out on one of our dates.” Brian said smiling a little. “And he said goodnight and kissed me on the cheek. He always does that.”

Michael smiled.

“He is letting you have your space. He doesn’t want to hurt you. He knows you have trouble with physical contact.” Michael said.

“Yes…but…I don’t know. I wanted him to kiss me last night.” Brian told him.

“He can’t read your mind. You can tell him.”

“I don’t want to…I can’t…I will die.” Brian said.

Michael frowned.

“It’s so…daring.” Brian finally said.

Michael smirked.

“You used to be really daring. You guys shared a lot. It wouldn’t be embarrassing.” Michael assured him.

Brian stayed quiet for a couple of seconds.

“Did Justin and I…you know.” Brian said shyly.

Michael laughed.

“Everywhere you could.” Michael mumbled to himself.

“What?” Brian asked.

“Nothing.” Michael said and knew that Brian had change a lot.

Michael was going to have to help him at least a little.

“Okay. I’ll give you a few tips.” Michael told him.

Brian smiled widely.

***

Brian knocked on the door and waited. He smiled at Justin when the blond opened the door.

“What are you doing here?” Justin asked as he let Brian inside. “How did you know I live here?”

“Michael brought me.” Brian said. “I told him I wanted to see you.”

Justin smiled and nodded.

“Are you hungry?” Justin asked. “I was just about to order something.”

“Okay.” Brian told him as he looked around. “Have I been here before?”

“Yeah.” Justin told him swallowing hard.

Brian kept looking around the place while Justin ordered them some Chinese food.

“I like this place.” Brian said.

Justin smiled and thanked him.

“Did we come here often?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded.

“I wish I could remember.” Brian lamented.

Justin walked over to him and smile.

“You will.”

“What if I don’t?” Brian asked.

“I will still love you.” Justin said.

Brian blushed.

***

“What are you doing?” Emmett asked Michael.

“I’m writing for the comic.” Michael said.

“What is it about this time?” Emmett asked.

“About what happened to Brian.” Michael said.

Emmett was silent for a moment.

“Does he know?”

Michael nodded.

“I asked him if I could do it and he said yes. Then I ask Brandon and Justin too.” Michael said and bit his lower lip. “I want…I want to forget, but burying it deep down is not the option and as much as everyone wants him not to remember…I think he should. So he can move on…so all of us can.”

Emmett smiled.

“You are a good friend.” Emmett told him.

Michael smiled.

***

“Do you want any help?” Brian asked as he stood next to Justin.

Brian put his glass to the right of Justin and the moved away to Justin’s other side.

“No, that’s okay.” Justin said.

“Are you sure?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded and stilled all movement when Brian reached for his soda feeling Brian pressing his body to his side. Justin closed his eyes and smelled Brian’s hair as the brunet stayed a couple of seconds there. Brian smiled and pulled back with his glass while giving Justin a little smile.

“Fuck.”

“What?” Brian asked.

Justin shook his head and willed his erection to go away.

“Go sit down.” Justin said to Brian.

Brian nodded and went sit down. He would pretend like Justin wasn’t looking at him every time he licked his lips. Justin was frowning and fighting with himself to stop looking at the brunet.

***

“Brandon?”

“What?” Brandon asked from his room.

“Brian hasn’t come home.” Daphne said worried.

“Justin called and told me that Brian is with him. He said he would bring him home later.” Brandon told her as he walked out of his room and to the top of the stairs.

“Oh, really?” Daphne asked.

Brandon nodded.

“And you are okay with that?” Daphne asked raising a brow. “Not freaking out?”

Brandon smiled at her and gave her a little nod.

“I know that Justin will take care of him.”

Daphne smiled widely.

“I love you. You are a great man.”

Brandon blushed and Daphne giggled happily.

***

“Dinner was good.” Brian said to Justin as he put the dishes away.

Justin nodded.

“So?” Brian said.

Justin put his plate in the sink and stared down for a moment before he looked up at Brian and smiled.

“Want to see a movie?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded and he and Justin moved to the living room. Justin set up a movie and sat next to Brian, but not too close.

“Did we used to do this?” Brian asked.

Justin smiled and nodded.

“Cool.” Brian said as he kneeled on the couch and sat on the back of his legs.

Justin watched the brunet and smiled. Brian used to sit like that all the time. Brian looked at Justin and smiled. He moved over Justin so he could reach for a cushion. Justin didn’t move as Brian put his hand on his thigh while the other reached for the cushion.

“God.” Justin murmured.

“Is something wrong?” Brian asked as he let his face come real close to Justin.

“Baby.” Justin said caressing Brian’s face. “I know what you are doing.”

Brian turned red immediately, but didn’t back away.

“What are you going to do about it?” Brian asked and was shocked to hear himself talk.

Justin didn’t think it twice when he grabbed Brian’s head with both of his hand and kissed Brian. He moaned into the kiss and pushed his tongue inside of Brian’s mouth. He pushed Brian back and got on top of the brunet. Brian moaned feeling Justin on top of him, but then he went rigid as soon as Justin’s hand landed on his crotch.

“Stop!” Brian told him.

Justin pulled back immediately.

“God, Brian. I’m so sorry.” Justin told him. “Fuck.”

Brian swallowed hard and sat down on the couch. He stayed unmoving for a long time trying to catch his breath.

“I just…can you keep your hands above the waist.” Brian told him.

Justin arched a brow and nodded slowly. Brian licked his lips and got closer to the blond waiting for Justin to kiss him again. Justin moved slowly and put his hand on Brian’s face. He kissed Brian on the lips slowly and he could feel the brunet shaking. It took all of Justin’s strength not to throw Brian on the floor and make love to the brunet.

“I like this.” Brian whispered.

Justin smiled feeling like a teenager again just making out with his boyfriend.

***

Justin was on his office trying to finish some boards when his cell phone started vibrating. He looked at the screen and frowned.

“Mom.”

“Justin, are you going to talk to me now?” Jennifer asked.

Justin rolled his eyes.

“Yes.”

Jennifer sighed.

“Justin, why didn’t you tell me?” Jennifer asked.

Jennifer had called Justin as soon as she found out about Brian. She had asked her son why he had lied to her and Justin had only told her he was sorry. In the end they ended up arguing and hadn’t talk to each other until now.

“I don’t know. I didn’t want you to think I was some kind of pervert.” Justin told her. “It was weird even for me to be with him.”

“Oh, Justin.” Jennifer said and then stayed quiet. “Do you love him?”

“Yes, I do, Mom.” Justin told him.

“How is he?” Jennifer asked.

“He doesn’t remember a thing.” Justin said sadly.

“Oh my god. Justin, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. We are trying to have a relationship still. It’s really weird, but I love him.”

Jennifer smiled.

“Is he going to remember what happened?” Jennifer asked.

“I don’t know. The doctor said he could or couldn’t. That only time will tell.” Justin told her. “It’s so hard, Mom.”

“Justin, are you happy?” Jennifer asked.

“Yeah. We are going to be just fine.” Justin told her smiling. “I know we will.”

“I’m happy, honey.” Jennifer told him. “I know you can make it work.”

***

Brian was sitting down on the bench taking of his sneakers when a guy sat next to him and smiled.

“Hi.”

Brian looked at the kid who right away reminded him of Justin. The only difference was that the kid was way taller than Brian and had dirty blond hair with green eyes. But still there was something that had a similarity to the blond.

“Hello.” Brian said.

“I’m Matthew.”

“I’m Brian.” Brian told him.

Matthew smiled and nodded.

“I’m new. I just moved here from Florida.” Matthew told him.

Brian smiled and nodded.

“You were great out there.” Matthew told him.

Brian smiled widely.

“Thank you.”

“Have you played soccer for a long time?” Matthew asked.

Brian nodded.

“Cool.” Matthew told him.

Brian went back to taking of his sneakers.

“Would you like to go out sometime? We could go eat or see a movie.” Matthew told him. “You can show me around town.”

Brian frowned and bit his lower lip.

“I’d really like to make a new friend.” Matthew told Brian.

Brian smiled and nodded.

“Okay. That would be great.” Brian said.

Matthew smiled widely, happy that Brian had accepted. Brian was happy that he was going to have a male friend finally. He loved the girls, but sometimes he needed to get away from them. Matthew seemed like a good guy to Brian.


	18. Dreaming

_“You are mine! Mine!” Clark screamed._

_“Stop. Please.”_

_“Fuck you. How could you? I gave you what you wanted.” Clark hissed as he once again grabbed Brian’s head and hit him on the floor._

_Brian pushed Clark away, but cried out in pain. He moved his hands to his chest and felt warm blood rushing out of himself. He started crying._

_“You are nothing but a fucking whore.” Clark told him._

_Clark picked the knife and put it close to Brian’s neck._

_“Justin is not going to want you when I am done with you.” Clark hissed as he hit Brian in the head again. “He will hate you for being such a slut.”_

_Brian could feel like his head was about to explode. It hurt so much and then he felt Clark’s hand on his crotch. He could feel Clark’s erection poking him on his thigh._

_“Stop.” Brian sobbed._

_“I want to be inside you.” Clark told him._

“NOOOO!” Brian screamed with all his might as he opened his eyes.

Seconds later, Brandon was rushing inside Brian’s room.

“Brian? Are you okay?” Brandon asked, touching Brian’s shoulder.

“No.” Brian yelled and pulled away.

Brian moved to the wall and wrapped his arms around himself.

“Don’t touch me. Stay away from me.” Brian told him.

Brandon was crying by then.

“It’s okay. It’s me, Brian.” Brandon told him.

“No.” Brian whimpered. “Just stay away, please.”

“Did you have a bad dream?” Brandon asked, wishing that Daphne was there with him, but she was working at the hospital.

“I don’t know.” Brian told him. “I can’t remember it. It was just…it was…it made me feel scared. So scared and trapped. I can’t remember it.”

Brandon nodded as he rubbed his face trying to clean the tears away.

“I’m going to the kitchen to prepare you a tea so you can relax, okay?”

Brian nodded.

“Just leave it…I’ll get it.”

Brandon nodded and started to walk out. When he looked back at Brian, the brunet was on the floor crying and he wished he could go hug his little brother and make it all better.

***

Michael knocked on the door and waited. Justin opened the door and walked away. Michael went inside and closed the door.

“Damn man! What the hell.” Michael said, smelling Justin all the way where he was. “How much have you been drinking and since when?”

Justin walked to his desk and pulled out a folder. He walked back to Michael and gave it to him.

“Here you go.” Justin told him.

Michael opened the folder and looked at the drawings. He was amazed at how great the drawings were. Justin had really captured each detail and then it hit Michael that Justin was drinking to forget. Michael put the folder down and walked towards Justin who was serving himself a drink.

“How are you doing?” Michael asked.

Justin shrugged.

“They are great.” Michael told him.

“Thank you.” Justin said.

“I saw that you changed the ending. It looks like Rage is killing the villain.” Michael said.

Justin swallowed.

“I’m sorry, but I think…it’s better that way.” Justin said.

Michael nodded.

“Is that how you want Brian to read it?” Michael asked.

Justin cringed.

“Fuck.” Justin hissed. “I don’t want him to read it any fucking way.”

“I think we should put it the way it was.” Michael said.

Justin swallowed and nodded.

“I will give you the drawings later then.” Justin told him.

Michael nodded.

“So how are you and Brian?” Michael asked.

Justin shrugged.

“How is the seduction going?” Michael asked.

Justin looked up and smirked.

“You.”

Michael smirked and nodded.

“God, Michael.” Justin said. “He felt so good in my arms. I wanted to take him to bed and make love to him.”

Michael moved to sit on the stool.

“He still trembles when I touch him as if I might do something to him.” Justin said sniffling.

“You have to give him time.” Michael told him. “He went through a lot. God knows what he was feeling when he was being attack or if Clark said anything to him.”

Justin closed his eyes and scratched the middle of his forehead before he let his hand rest over his eyes. He took a couple of deep breaths before he moved his hand away and opened his eyes.

“I wanted to kill Clark.” Justin said and paused. “I still do. That bastard. That fucking asshole!”

Michael swallowed, seeing the pain and anger in his friend’s eyes.

“Have you thought about getting some help?” Michael asked. “Brian has a shrink.”

“I’m not Brian. I don’t need one.” Justin said.

“I think you are wrong.” Michael said.

Justin looked at Michael and thought that maybe Michael was right, but he didn’t say anything and eventually Michael left him alone. Justin just drank some more.

***

“Hey man.” Matthew said as he put his hand on Brian’s shoulder.

Brian stepped back and looked at his friend. He had been walking to his math class and was startled. He still didn’t like too many people touching him. The only ones he allowed were Brandon, Daphne and Justin.

“Hey.” Brian said.

“Look at this.” Matthew said giving Brian two little pieces of paper.

“What is this?” Brian asked.

“Tickets for the monster truck next week.” Matthew said. “My brother gave them to me. You can take someone. I have more.”

“It’s not my kind of thing.” Brian told him.

“Oh, okay. Maybe you know someone that would like to be there.” Matthew told him.

Brian kept the tickets.

“So do you want to go to the movies on Saturday?” Matthew asked.

Brian shrugged.

“Is that a yes or a no?” Matthew asked.

Brian smirked.

“Okay.” Brian told him.

Brian liked Matthew because he thought the other boy was funny.

“Great.” Matthew told him. “I will call you.”

Brian nodded and kept on walking to his class.

***

Brian looked at the folder in front of him. The story that Michael had done was there. It was his story. The brunet wanted to open it, but he was scared to know what had happened. He still couldn’t remember what had happened to him and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

Brian took a deep breath and pushed the folder away. He got out of the chair and walked to his bed. He got comfortable and slowly his eyes closed until he was sleeping.

_Daphne laughed and shook her head._

_“Shut up.” Brandon said._

_Brian smirked and watched Justin laughing._

_“Well, at least we know that the Kinney men are well endowed.”_

_Brandon turned red and Daphne and Brian laughed even harder._

_“I hate you.” Brandon said._

_Justin smirked and sat down next to Brian. Brian quickly stretched out on the couch and put his head on Justin’s lap. Justin started to message Brian’s scalp._

_“I’m going to go.” Brandon said going up the stairs._

_“You are so mean.” Daphne said smirking at Justin._

_“I’m a saint.” Justin said. “Aren’t I, baby?”_

_Brian smirked._

_“You are my blond devil.” Brian told him._

_“Ah.” Justin gasped mockingly. “You need punishing.”_

_Daphne had laughed and went after Brandon._

_“You can punish me all you want.” Brian said licking his lips._

_Justin smiled and pulled Brian into his arms. Brian was really happy as his boyfriend kissed him._

Brian slept with a little smile, clutching his pillow under him.

***

“Put that down.” Debbie yelled at Daphne who was in the kitchen doing the dishes.

Some of them laughed at how Daphne was always trying to help Debbie, but Debbie always refused saying she could do it just fine.

“I’m going outside.” Justin said to Michael.

“So what made you decide that?” Ben asked looking at Brian. “Is it because your brother is in advertising too?”

“No. When I was twelve he showed me what he did and I liked it. It could have been anyone showing it to me and I will still have chosen it.” Brian told him. “It something I want to do because I’m interested in it, not because my brother does it.”

Ben smiled and nodded.

“He is a very smart kid.” Vic said smiling.

Emmett and Ted smiled at Brian. Brian smiled and got up to go to the kitchen.

“Do you want anything else?” Michael asked Ben.

Ben shook his head.

“Are you going to Babylon?” Ted asked Emmett.

Emmett shrugged.

“I don’t know. Probably.” Emmett said.

Vic got up and went to put his plate in the kitchen where he found Debbie and Daphne arguing over doing the dishes. Brian was serving himself some water.

“Go sit down.” Debbie told Daphne who rolled her eyes and did what the woman told her.

Brandon came down the stairs and looked as Brian left the house through the kitchen door. When he looked around he knew that his brother was following Justin. He went to the couch and sat next to Daphne.

“Hey.” Brian said as he approached Justin.

Justin looked back and smiled.

“What is that?” Brian asked looking at Justin smoking some weed.

“What do you think it is?” Justin asked.

Brian smirked and shrugged.

“Can I touch you?” Justin asked facing Brian.

“What do you mean?” Brian asked.

“Can I put my arm around you?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded.

“Do you want some?” Justin asked as he held Brian tight.

“Wouldn’t it kill my brain cells?” Brian asked and then rolled his eyes. “I sound like such a dork.”

Justin laughed and Brian took a drag. He inhaled it deeply and then let go of it. He coughed a little and then looked at Justin with a little smile.

“You are so hot.” Justin said kissing Brian’s cheek.

“Can I have some more?” Brian asked.

Justin smirked and shook his head.

“Why not?” Brian asked.

Justin shrugged.

“Because your brother would kill me if he found out you were smoking weed.” Justin said.

“Have I ever done that?” Brian asked.

“Not with me.” Justin told him.

Brian smiled widely.

“Cool.” Brian said happy that he had done something he hadn’t done before.

Brian was tired of people telling him that he already had done or seen things that for him felt new. Justin laughed and kissed Brian. He let is tongue slip into Brian’s mouth and kept his hand above Brian’s waist pretending like it wasn’t killing him. Justin opened his eyes wide when he felt Brian’s hand touching his crotch.

“Oh god.” Brian said pulling away since he had his eyes open and saw Justin’s reaction. “I’m sorry.”

Justin smiled and pulled Brian towards him.

“Don’t be. It’s okay. I just wasn’t expecting that.” Justin told him.

“I don’t know why I did that.” Brian said as he looked at Justin. “I just…wow.”

Justin smirked.

“It’s okay, baby.”

“Do you want to fuck me?” Brian asked.

“What?” Justin asked, taken aback.

“I mean…do you want to be with me in that way?” Brian asked as he looked away from Justin.

Justin kissed Brian’s neck and the brunet gasped and trembled.

“Of course I do. But you are not ready.” Justin told him.

“I’m sorry.” Brian told him. “I’m sorry I’m not like before.”

“Shhh.” Justin told him. “You are just like before baby. You just can’t remember.”

Brian smiled widely.

“You are still my sexy little boy.” Justin told him.

Brian hugged Justin tighter.

“I love you.” Justin said.

Brian smiled and kissed Justin on the nose. They smiled and kissed each other passionately. They kissed and hugged tightly and even though Brian wanted to see what it would be like to have sex, he knew he wasn’t ready yet. And he really wanted to because he knew the blond loved him and he wanted to make Justin happy.


	19. A Brief Moment In Time

Brian smiled and threw his arms around Justin’s neck. Justin let his body drop on the brunet. They had been making out for quite some time on Brian’s bed. Justin caressed Brian’s neck while his tongue explored the inside of Brian’s mouth.

“Fucking hell.” Justin whispered. “You are so good.”

Brian smiled and closed his eyes when he felt Justin’s mouth sucking his neck. Brian wrapped his legs around Justin and moaned as he felt Justin’s hard cock pushing against his own.

“Justin.” Brian murmured.

“What is it, baby?” Justin asked as he pushed his upper body up.

Brian didn’t say anything. He took one of Justin’s arms and then guided the blond’s hand to his erection. Justin started caressing Brian’s dick and watching Brian’s face. Brian licked his lips and his eyes closed once again. Justin got on his knees and opened Brian’s jeans. Brian’s hand flew to Justin’s and stopped the blond.

“Do you want me to stop?” Justin asked looking at Brian.

Brian shook his head. Justin pulled down Brian’s pants and briefs just a little bit and the brunet’s cock sprang free. Justin bent down and kissed Brian’s hip and was going to continue moving down when Brian’s voice stopped him.

“I need to see your face.” Brian told him.

Justin nodded and moved up. He grabbed Brian’s cock and started stroking his boyfriend. Brian watched Justin for some time before he moved his shaking hands to Justin’s zipper.

“You don’t have to, baby.” Justin assured him and kissed him on the cheek.

“I want to.” Brian panted.

Justin nodded and letting go of Brian, he pulled his pants down. He grabbed Brian’s cock again and Brian did the same to him. Every movement that Justin did, Brian repeated.

“Baby.” Justin moaned as he licked Brian’s jaw line before kissing it.

Brian was fighting to keep his eyes open. He let go of Justin when the blond let go of him. Justin dropped his lower body and started rubbing their cocks together. Brian moaned and tightened his thighs around Justin’s hips. He was thrusting up against Justin, feeling like he was going to explode at any minute.

“I want to taste your cum.” Justin said in a hoarse voice over Brian’s ear.

Brian closed his eyes then and came. He felt Justin shaking on top of him and he knew that Justin had too. When they managed to control their breathing Justin pulled away a little and ran his hand through the mess they created. Justin lifted his fingers to his mouth and licked them.

“Jus.” Brian gasped out.

Justin smiled and ran his hands again around Brian’s belly only that this time he put his fingers on Brian’s lips.

“Come on, taste us.”

Brian opened his mouth and suck on Justin’s fingers. Justin smiled and kissed Brian hard letting their tongues duel.

“That was great.” Justin told the brunet.

Brian nodded and reached for the tissue he kept close to his bed. They got cleaned up in silence.

“Are you okay?” Justin asked throwing the used tissue away.

Brian nodded and smiled widely as Justin pulled his pants up and sat down next to Brian. Brian kept smiling from ear to ear as he zipped his jeans and looked at Justin. Justin smiled back at him and got on top of Brian once again. They kissed and smiled at each other and then started a new make out session.

***

Brian got out and smiled at Matthew.

“Did you like the movie?” Matthew asked.

Brian nodded.

“Do you want to go eat something?” Matthew asked. “My treat.”

“I can’t. I have to go.” Brian said. “I told Brandon to pick me at seven. I’m sorry.”

Matthew nodded as they walked to the exit of the mall.

“Maybe some other time.” Brian assured him. “Oh, there he is.”

Matthew watched a guy who was leaning against his car and looking at them. Then a blond guy walked up next to him and pushed him a little. Brian smiled widely when he saw Justin.

“I have to go. I’ll call you.” Brian said and then looking to both sides, he crossed the street.

“Hey, had fun?” Brandon asked.

Brian nodded and hugged Justin before they kissed.

“What are you doing here?” Brian asked smiling.

“I was with Daphne when Brandon said he had to pick you up. So I came to see you.” Justin said smiling.

Brandon rolled his eyes.

“You two are so sickening.” Brandon joked.

“You are just jealous that I have such a gorgeous boyfriend.” Brian said sticking his tongue out at the back of Brandon’s head.

Justin laughed and Brandon turned around with a questioning look. The three of them got in the car. Brian was already putting his arms around Justin in the back seat when Brandon told him to stop.

“Hey, I’m hungry.” Brian said.

“I can feed you.” Justin told him. “Drop us off at my house.”

Brandon rolled his eyes again and nodded. At the other side of the street, Matthew had watched the whole exchange and he smiled. The rumors about Brian in school were right and Brian was gay. He was going to make sure that the brunet was his.

***

Brian was putting his plate away and walking back to the couch when he stopped and stared at the wall. He walked closer to the wall and stared at the two marks that were there in black marker.

_“Does this mean that I can fuck you on a regular basis?” Brian asked smirking._

_“What does you being taller has anything to do with being a top?” Justin asked as he made a mark on the wall recording Brian’s growth._

_“Don’t you think that if I get as tall as Brandon it would be a little too uncomfortable for you to fuck me?” Brian asked._

_“No. I will still fuck you and you and I both know that you can’t live without my cock up your ass.”_

_“Like now?” Brian asked as he dropped his pants down and arched a brow._

_Justin laughed and moved forward to kiss the brunet._

“Brian, what’s wrong?” Justin asked.

“I used to be shorter.” Brian said.

“What?” Justin asked as he turned Brian around to look at him.

“I used to be shorter when I met you.” Brian told him not really sure if he was imagining things.

Justin smiled widely.

“Yeah. You were as tall as me.” Justin told him.

Brian smiled.

“I remember that. Those marks…you did them.” Brian said pointing at the wall.

Justin nodded happily.

“I remember.” Brian said smiling. “I remember something!”

Justin nodded and hugged him.

“We have to celebrate. I remember something.” Brian said.

“Fine. Where do you want to go?” Justin asked.

Brian thought about it for a minute and then smiled.

“Babylon.” Brian said.

Justin rolled his eyes.

“I just want to dance with you and I never have…I don’t remember having been there.” Brian said.

“Okay, okay.” Justin told him.

Brian smiled widely and kissed Justin.

***

“So what exactly did he remember?” Michael asked as he and Justin got drink for everyone at Woodie's.

“It was something little, but amazingly enough, it was fucking fantastic.” Justin said. “I used to mark his height on the wall. He remembered that.”

Michael smiled and patted Justin on the back. They went back to the table when they had the drinks everyone had asked for.

“Where is my beer?” Brian asked pouting.

“You get water.” Justin said and put the bottle in front of Brian.

“Not fair.” Brian said.

They started talking about what they had been doing over the past couple of days. Emmett let Brian have a sip of his beer and Justin glared at him.

“Let him live a little.” Emmett said smirking.

“He shouldn’t be here.” Michael said.

“Relax. He’s with us.” Justin said.

“At least I’m here.” Ben said. “He won’t have so much of a bad influence with all of you.”

Emmett swatted Ben on the arm and laughed.

“And Ted.” Brian said.

Everyone looked at him.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that. It just came out of nowhere.” Brian said turning red. “I’m so sorry.”

“Oh baby.” Emmett said putting an arm around Brian’s shoulder.

Brian smiled at the man. He didn’t feel threatened with Emmett’s arm on him. He felt safe.

“He’s coming around.” Ted said smiling. “I’m going to miss the polite Brian.”

“I wasn’t polite?” Brian asked opened his eyes wide. “I was mean before?”

“To me you were. And I miss it.” Ted said smiling.

“It was all in good fun.” Emmett assured Brian.

They laughed about it and Brian felt more at ease.

“I need a drink.” Justin said getting up.

Michael was going to get up with him, but Justin shook his head. Brian watched him go and felt a little scared. He looked around and smiled. He was going to have to learn to be around everyone else. They were his friends too after all, plus Michael was there and he trusted him.

“Give me another one.” Justin said once he had finished his first shot of whisky.

The bartender did and Justin drank all of his drink. He flinched once again when the he felt it burning his throat. Ben sat next to him and smiled.

“Hey.” Ben said.

“Hi.” Justin told him.

“You’ve had a rough time.” Ben said.

Justin nodded, but didn’t say anything. He blinked a few times trying to make the wetness in his eyes disappear.

“Look, Jus, if you ever need someone to talk to you can come to me. I know I’m not a professional, but I’m your friend too.” Ben told him.

Justin looked at Ben and smiled. He asked for another drink and cleared his throat.

“I feel…I feel like it’s my fault.”

“Why?” Ben asked.

“I taunted Clark. Every time the boy came close I would almost fuck Brian in front of him. I would take Brian in my arms and kiss him and touch like there was no tomorrow. I…I would smile at Clark like he was nothing. I would let him know that Brian was mine not matter what had happened.” Justin hissed as a tear made it down his face.

“I would have done the same thing if someone else was out there trying to get Michael.” Ben said.

Justin looked at Ben and smiled.

“No, you wouldn’t.” Justin said.

“Yes. I would have.” Ben said. “We love them and we are going to get jealous. And we are going to use all the ammunition we have on our side.”

Justin frowned.

“What Clark did was no one’s fault. Not even his. He was sick. To do that to a person…there is no other explanation. No matter how mad you can be at someone. And he did it to Brian, not you.” Ben said.

“He did it to us.” Justin said.

Ben put his hand on Justin’s shoulder.

“But you are going to survive it. And you guys are much stronger for it.” Ben said.

“But what if…”

“There are no ifs in here, Justin. You guys have each other.” Ben said. “Enjoy it and be thankful.”

“Guys, they are ready to leave.” Brian said behind them.

Justin rubbed his face quickly.

“What’s wrong?” Brian asked once he was in between the two men and saw Justin’s face.

“Allergies, baby.” Justin told him.

Brian looked at Ben with a questioning look. Ben smiled at Brian’s protectiveness of Justin. He was sure that they were right for each other.

“Ready for Babylon?” Justin asked getting up.

Brian nodded and followed Justin. The others were walking behind them and everyone was talking and laughing. Brian in the other hand couldn’t stop thinking about what was wrong with Justin. He could tell that Justin was stressed out and he was sure that Justin had been crying. He was going to make sure he found out what was going on.

***

Matthew followed Brian inside his room. Brian closed the door and put his book bag on top of his desk. He looked at Matthew and smiled.

“Do you want something to drink?” Brian asked.

Matthew shook his head.

“Okay then.” Brian said opening his bag. “I’ll take half of the questions and you get the others.”

Matthew just nodded.

“I’ll take the first twenty.” Brian said. “There is a chair over there or you could sit on the bed.”

“I’ll sit on the bed.” Matthew told him.

Brian nodded and sat down on his chair. They worked in silence for a while before they took a break. Brian went into the kitchen and prepared them something to eat and got something to drink too. After they were done, they went back to the room to work on their homework.

“I’m almost done.” Matthew said.

“Cool.” Brian answered with his eyes focused on his text book.

Matthew looked at Brian and then rolled his before he closed his book and put them on his book bag. He got up and stared at Brian, but the brunet was lost on his work.

“Brian.” Matthew said.

When Brian looked up, Matthew smiled at him.

“Is there something wrong?” Brian asked. “Something you can’t find?”

Matthew shook his head.

“I’m a little bored. That’s all. I thought we could do something else.” Matthew told him and then licked his lips.

“What do you want to do?” Brian asked.

Matthew rolled his eyes and walked closer to Brian.

“You know.” Matthew said.

“No. I don’t.” Brian told him smirking. “I’m not psychic.”

Matthew leaned down and kissed Brian on the lips. Brian stayed still not sure what was going on, but then he found himself closing his eyes and kissing Matthew back. When he felt Matthew’s hand on his neck he opened his eyes wide and pushed the taller man away.

“Don’t.” Brian told him.

“I’m sorry. I should go.” Matthew told him.

Brian watched Matthew leave and wondered what the hell had just happened. He had kissed another guy and liked it, well, not as much as he liked kissing Justin, but he had liked it. He didn’t know why he had kissed Matthew back, but he felt bad and a nagging feeling that there was something he should remember, but couldn’t.


	20. History Repeats Itself

Brian came out of his room and went to the kitchen where he found Daphne making breakfast. He smiled at her and sat down.

“Where is Brandon?” Brian asked.

“He had to leave early. He had a meeting.” Daphne said.

Brian nodded.

“Are you going to see Justin today?” Daphne asked.

Brian nodded.

“I got him something, but I’m going to be working pretty much all day. Can you get it to him?” Daphne asked and left the kitchen to get it.

When Daphne came back she gave him the present and walked to the stove to make sure that breakfast didn’t burn.

“What is this?” Brian asked.

“Justin’s present.” Daphne said. “It’s his birthday.”

Brian stared at her frowning.

“But…I didn’t know. The guys didn’t even tell me to buy a present. Where is the surprise party going to be at?” Brian asked her.

“We are not going to have one.” Daphne said. “He threatened us last time we had a surprised party. He doesn’t celebrate birthdays.”

“Oh.” Brian said.

“Except when it comes to you, of course.” Daphne said.

Brian nodded.

“So what is it?” Brian asked.

“Photo album. Pictures of him and you and everyone else.” Daphne said.

Brian smiled.

“He’s going to love it.” Brian told her.

Daphne nodded and put the plate in front of him.

“I have to go get him something.” Brian said freaking out. “I have to go.”

“Hold on.” Daphne said as she walked over to the fridge.

Daphne took out the guava juice and served Brian a glass.

“After I eat this, I’m going to the store.” Brian said. “Do you think I have enough money to buy him something nice?”

Daphne laughed.

“What?” Brian asked.

“You already bought him something.”

“I did?” Brian said and frowned. “Holly shit! Where the fuck did I put it?”

Daphne stared at him and shrugged.

“Fucking hell.” Brian said and drank his juice before he got up. “I have to find it.”

“Brian.”

“What?”

“Come back here and eat your breakfast. I’ll help you find it.” Daphne said.

Brian took a deep breath and nodded. He sat down and couldn’t help but worry. At times like that, he wished he could remember all of his life.

***

Justin smiled and Brian kissed him. Justin let out a tear and took the chain out. Brian didn’t know exactly why he had bought that for Justin, but he was sure there was a reason. He could see that it was affecting Justin but at the same time the blond had a little smile.

“You like it?” Brian asked not sure.

“Yeah.” Justin said as he opened the chain to put it on.

“Let me.” Brian told him taking the present and putting around Justin’s neck.

Justin smiled and kissed Brian again.

“I have something for you too.” Justin whispered.

“You do?” Brian asked. “But it’s not my birthday.”

“I know. I got it for your birthday. I just…couldn’t give it to you.”

Brian swallowed and nodded. Justin smiled and got up. He went into his bedroom and found Brian’s present hidden in the closet where he had left it. He turned around to find Brian coming into the room. Brian looked around before he sat on the bed.

“Here.” Justin said putting the present in Brian’s lap.

“Thank you.” Brian told him and started opening the small box.

Brian opened his eyes wide and smiled.

“A Rolex?! Justin!” Brian said as he took it out of the box and smiled.

“It’s engraved.” Justin said.

Brian looked inside and frowned at the words.

_From your blond devil._

“You used to call me that.” Justin said sadly after watching Brian’s confused face.

“I wish I could remember.” Brian said sadly.

“Some day you will, baby.” Justin told him.

Brian nodded and took off his old watch and put the new one on. He smiled happily. He looked at Justin and caressed the word ‘baby’ hanging from the chain he had given his boyfriend and he knew then that the presents were meant to be that way.

***

Matthew walked up to Brian and smiled. Brian arched a brow before he put his book in his locker and closed it.

“I’m sorry, Brian.” Matthew said.

“It’s okay. Just…don’t do it again.” Brian told him.

Matthew nodded.

“I have to get to class.” Brian told him.

“Yeah. Uh, there’s going to be a party over in Jim’s house and I thought you would like to come.”

Brian hesitated.

“Come on. It will be fun.” Matthew said.

Brian bit his lower lip.

“Can I bring some friends?” Brian asked.

Matthew nodded.

“Okay.” Brian told him.

“I’ll see you on Friday then.” Matthew told him smiling.

Brian gave him a little smile and nodded. He turned around and walked to class. When he got there, he sat next to Lindsay.

“Hey.” Brian said.

“Morning.” Lindsay said cheerfully.

“Uh, what are you doing on Friday?” Brian asked.

“Why?” Lindsay asked.

“Matt invited me to Jim’s party.” Brian said.

“Oh.” Lindsay said. “Are you going?”

Brian shrugged.

“Do you guys want to come?”

“Sure.” Lindsay told him. “I’ll tell Mel.”

Brian nodded.

“Do you like him?” Lindsay asked.

“What?” Brian asked.

“You know what I mean. Don’t play with me.”

“He’s okay, but I’m with Justin.” Brian said.

Lindsay nodded and wanted to tell him to be careful. She didn’t want a repeat of what had happened with Brian and Clark. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and then turned his attention to the teacher giving the class.

***

Brian knocked on the door and waited. He knocked again and finally Justin opened the door.

“Hey.” Brian said.

“I’m busy.” Justin said leaving the door open and walking back to his desk.

Brian came in and looked at the mess that Justin had.

“Did you eat?” Brian asked.

Justin took a deep breath and shook his head.

“I can prepare you something.” Brian told him.

Justin shrugged, so Brian went into the kitchen and started preparing them spaghetti and a salad. He made sure to pour Justin a drink and took it to the blond. Then he went back into the kitchen and worked as silently as he could to not bother Justin.

“It’s almost ready.” Brian said once he started turning off the knobs in the stove.

Justin nodded and kept working on his computer. Brian served them and then called Justin to the table. Justin took a deep breath and went to eat something. He smiled at Brian and then sat down to eat. He enjoyed the food and told Brian so a couple of times.

“That was great.” Justin said once more when he was finished. “Thank you, baby.”

Brian smiled and kept eating his food.

“Do you want more?” Brian asked.

Justin shook his head as he got up with his plate. He put it on the sink and walked back to the desk. Brian finished his meal in silence. Then he got Justin another drink and ended up with Justin on top of him kissing like there was no tomorrow.

He jerked Justin off and the blond sucked him. Brian thought it was the most amazing feeling in the world. When they were done, they cleaned up and Justin went back to working. Brian could see that Justin was more relax. He also could see that Justin had wanted more and he wished he could have done something about it.

“I’m going to clean up a little.”

Justin smiled and nodded. Brian did the dishes and put away the rest of the food for some other time.

“I’m going to go.” Brian told him. “Call me when you are done.”

Justin looked up and smiled.

“Come here.”

Brian went over to him and raised a brow.

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

Brian smiled.

“It’s my pleasure.”

Justin nodded and waved at Brian to get closer. They kissed slowly and then Brian sat on Justin’s lap and smiled. They kissed for a while until Justin stopped.

“You have to go or I’m never going to be done, baby.” Justin whispered.

Brian nodded and got up. He kissed Justin one last time.

“I love you.” Justin told him.

Brian smiled and then left. He wished he could do more to relieve Justin’s stress. He was sure that soon enough he would be ready to give Justin what the blond wanted; what both of them did.

***

Brian took the beer that Matthew was giving him. He had agreed to come to the party. Lindsay, Joy and Melanie had come with him and were downstairs dancing and having a good time. Brian had gotten tired of people talking to him when he didn’t remember them. So he and Matthew had went into one of the rooms and hid.

“This party sucks.” Brian told him.

Matthew laughed.

“Could it be because we are locked up here and not in the actual party?” Matthew asked.

Brian laughed too and then got serious.

“I don’t like to be around a lot of people.” Brian told him as he took a sip of his beer.

Matthew nodded and moved closer to Brian.

“That’s so weird.” Matthew told him.

“Why?” Brian asked.

“You are so popular. You know so many people.” Matthew said as he stood very close to Brian.

“That was before.” Brian told him.

Brian got up to try and get away from Matthew, but only ended up getting closer to the taller man.

“I want you.” Matthew told him.

Brian opened his mouth to protest, but Matthew took the chance to kiss Brian. He pushed Brian back in the bed and started kissing him. He moved his head down and started licking Brian’s neck.

“Stop it. Just don’t.”

“Come on, Brian.” Matthew told him. “It would be so good.”

Brian closed his eyes and remembered something.

_“Can I get in the pool with you?”_

_“Yes, Clark. Jump in.”_

_“With my clothes on?” Clark asked laughing._

_“No. Without them.” Brian told him laughing too._

_Clark nodded and took them off. He got into the pool and Brian quickly pinned him against the wall. He kissed Clark hard and pulled back smiling._

_“I have condoms in my jeans.” Clark moaned._

_Brian reached for Clarks pants and took one._

_“What about…you know…Justin?” Clark asked._

_“He’s my boyfriend. Nothing is going to change.” Brian told him as he ripped open the condom. “Come on now, that doesn’t matter. It would be so good.”_

“You are so fucking hot.” Matthew said as he sneaked a hand under Brian’s shirt and started rubbing his nipples.

Brian felt Matthew’s erection poking his thigh. He closed his eyes and gasped when he started having another flash back of something that had happened.

_“I said that if you aren’t mine, you won’t be anybody’s.” Clark hissed._

_Brian smirked._

_“What are you going to…” Brian was asking, but before he could finish his question, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach._

_Clark pulled the knife out of Brian’s body and stabbed him again. He pulled the knife out once more and Brian felt back on the floor. Clark got on his knees and grabbed Brian by the hair and started to hit Brian’s head on the floor._  
  
“You are mine! Mine!” Clark screamed. 

_“Stop. Please.”_

_“Fuck you. How could you? I gave you what you wanted.” Clark hissed as he once again grabbed Brian’s head and hit him on the floor._

_Brian pushed Clark away, but cried out in pain. He moved his hands to his chest and felt warm blood rushing out of himself. He started crying._

_“You are nothing but a fucking whore.” Clark told him._

_Clark picked the knife and put it close to Brian’s neck._

_“Justin is not going to want you when I am done with you.” Clark hissed as he hit Brian in the head again. “He will hate you for being such a slut.”_

_Brian could feel like his head was about to explode. It hurt so much and then he felt Clark’s hand on his crotch. He could feel Clark’s erection poking him on his thigh._

_“Stop.” Brian sobbed._

_“I want to be inside you.” Clark told him._

Brian pushed Matthew with all his might and the other teen landed on the floor. He got up from the bed quickly, trying to reach the door.

“Brian! I’m sorry.” Matthew told him. “I drank a little too much.”

“Stay away from me.” Brian told him as he opened the door and got out.

Brian’s head hurt so much. He reached the living room and spotted Melanie sitting on a chair. He walked over to her.

“Brian, why are you crying?” Melanie asked.

Brian touched his face and realized he was crying.

“I want to go home. Please.” Brian told her.

Melanie nodded and the two of them went to find Joy and Lindsay so they could leave.


	21. Like The First Time

Justin knocked on the door and waited. Daphne was the one to open and he looked at her with a worried expression. He went in after she moved to the side.

“Why didn’t you guys called me when it happened?” Justin asked.

“Brandon wanted to take him to the hospital.” Daphne said. “Brian said his head hurt and we gave him some aspirin, but it wouldn’t go away. He remembered the attack.”

“Fuck.” Justin said pacing. “Anything else?”

“As soon as we came back, I called you.” Daphne told him.

Justin ran his fingers through his hair and continued pacing.

“What the fuck happen?” Justin asked.

“The girls said that something happened to him. He was with a friend or something and came back to them, crying.”

“I want to see him.” Justin said.

“He is in his room.” Daphne said.

Justin nodded and went to his boyfriend’s room and knocked on the door. When no one answered, he went in. He found Brian crying

“Baby?” Justin asked.

Brian turned around and looked at Justin. They stared for a long time before Brian moved towards the blond.

***

“What are we doing back here?” Joy asked.

“I have something to do.” Melanie said.

“Okay.” Lindsay said slowly, looking at Joy with concern.

Melanie got out of the car and the girls followed her. Melanie looked around at some kids that were coming out of Jim’s house. She went inside and searched for Matthew. She was going to give him a piece of her mind.

“Matthew!” Melanie hissed when she found him in the kitchen.

“What do you want?” Matthew asked her.

“What the fuck did you do to Brian?” Melanie asked.

“I didn’t do anything to him.” Matthew told her and shrugged. “We were just kissing.”

“Bullshit!” Melanie hissed.

“Control yourself, Mel.” Lindsay said.

“What’s going on?” Jim asked. “What is this I hear about him doing something to Brian?”

“I don’t know, but he did something.” Melanie said.

“He’s a big boy.” Matthew said smirking.

Melanie glared at him.

“If you come anywhere near him, I’m going to kill you.” Melanie told him.

Matthew laughed.

“I can do whatever the fuck I want.” Matthew said. “After all, he is a slut around school. It’s no big deal.”

Melanie opened her eyes wide not wanting to believe what Matthew had just said. She pulled back her arm making a fist and then punched Matthew on the face.

“Holly shit!” Joy yelled.

Jim took a step back and his mouth hung open as Matthew landed on the floor. Some of the people that had been watching started laughing.

“I’m warning you. Come near him and I will fucking mess you up.” Melanie hissed before she turned around and left.

“That goes for me too.” Jim told him.

Lindsay and Joy left the kitchen and ran after Melanie. When they got to the car, Melanie was rubbing her hand.

“That was fucking amazing.” Joy said. “Remind me never to piss you off.”

Lindsay smiled and took Melanie’s hand. She kissed her girlfriends hand and then the brunette.

“You are a good friend.”

Melanie nodded and smiled.

***

Brian finally stopped crying and pulled away from Justin.

“What happen, Brian?” Justin asked.

“I…I’m so sorry. I cheated.”

“What are you talking about?” Justin asked.

“I fucked this guy named Clark.” Brian told him.

“I know.”

“You do?” Brian asked surprised. “I told you this before?”

Justin shook his head.

“I saw you and I told you that I didn’t care if you fuck other guys. Just as long as they weren’t…”

“My friends.” Brian said. “I just…I think my memory is coming back.”

Brian frowned and looked up at Justin.

“I fuck other guys, don’t I?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded.

“I see.” Brian said, knowing why Matthew had thought it was okay to be with him after he had told him he had a boyfriend.

“I do too.” Justin said. “We…never were exclusive”

Brian bit his lower lip.

“Apparently, I fucked the wrong guy.” Brian spat out.

“You remember…what happen.” Justin choked out.

Brian nodded slowly.

“He…he said…oh god, Jus. I was so scared. I thought he was going to rape me. And then Michael came in. I remember hearing his voice.” Brian said as he started crying again.

Justin hugged him again.

“Shhh, baby.”

“I’m so sorry.” Brian told him.

“I’m sorry too.” Justin said.

“It’s not your fault.” Brian told him. “It was mine.”

“No. Don’s say that Brian.” Justin whispered. “It wasn’t. It wasn’t.”

Brian put his head on Justin’s shoulder and cried. Justin held him until Brian fell asleep exhausted.

***

Daphne sat down and smiled at Brandon who was crying. She rubbed her man’s back and he looked at her.

“This is hard.”

“I know.” Daphne said.

“It’s like living it all over again. He just wouldn’t stop crying no matter how tight I hugged him, no matter what I said to him.”

Daphne hugged Brandon.

“He’s going to be okay. He’s a strong kid. You know that. Justin is with him and he will help him.” Daphne assured him.

Brandon nodded and held tightly to her.

***

“Justin.” Brian whispered.

“What?” Justin asked as he turned around in the bed to look at Brian.

“I think…I want…you know.” Brian said.

Justin arched a brow.

“Have sex.” Brian finally said looking away.

“Are you sure?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded.

“Okay.” Justin said sitting on the bed.

Justin got on his knees and straddled Brian’s body.

“Wait.” Brian said. “We have to put on some music.”

“Okay.” Justin said not sure why.

“The walls are kind of thin.” Brian said turning red.

Justin smiled and turned the radio to where they were playing slow ballads. He came back in the bed and assumed his previous position. He leaned forward and licked Brian’s lips.

_Justin licked Brian’s lips before he kissed him. He plunged his tongue inside of Brian and moaned. Brian pulled back; his eyes filled with lust._

_“Do…do you want to…my…do you want to go to my room?” Brian asked with difficulty._

Justin slipped his tongue inside Brian’s mouth and moved his hand to take off his briefs. He lifted up and got rid of them. Brian swallowed hard as he too took off his underwear.

“If you want to stop, just tell me.” Justin gasped out.

Brian nodded and Justin got on top of him again. Justin ran his hand over Brian’s chest and abdomen.

_“You work out?” Justin asked._

_“I play soccer.” Brian told him looking at Justin undress in front of him._

Brian moaned when Justin started sucking on his neck. Justin grounded his erection with Brian’s. Justin moved slowly and pulled back to admire the brunet. He caressed Brian’s side and then moved to kiss the brunet. He kissed him hard and then moved to Brian’s neck again before moving slowly downward.

_Brian’s eyes shot open when he felt Justin’s wet mouth devouring him. He closed his eyes and couldn’t do anything else but to cum inside Justin’s mouth._

_“I’m sorry.” Brian said after a while._

“Oh god.” Brian moaned as Justin started sucking him.

Brian closed his eyes and kept seeing Justin and him together in the past.

“Are you okay?”

Brian nodded and Justin kept on doing what he had started. Justin let Brian’s cock slip out of his mouth and started to lick Brian’s sac. Justin’s tongue then started exploring down.

_When Justin parted his cheeks and licked him, he pulled away._

_“What are you doing?” Brian asked getting off the bed._

Justin plunged his tongue inside and Brian moaned and his hands flew to Justin’s head. He pushed against Justin and tried really hard not to cum. Justin stopped after a while and moved to find his pants. He searched for the lube and a condom. Brian stayed in bed remembering his first time with Justin. Justin came back into the bed and put on the condom.

“I’m scared.” Brian said.

“I won’t hurt you.” Justin told him.

Brian nodded and moaned when he felt Justin pushing a finger inside of him. Justin fingered Brian slowly and then after a while, he added another finger.

_Justin pulled his fingers away and lifted Brian’s ass in the air. He pushed Brian’s shoulders into the bed and then kissed him on the cheek._

Justin pulled his fingers away from Brian when he was sure that the brunet was ready. He then prepared himself to enter the brunet.

“No.” Brian said suddenly.

Justin took a deep breath and pulled back. He looked at Brian and gave him a little smile.

“It’s okay.” Justin told him. “We have time. We don’t have to do this.”

“It wasn’t like this.” Brian told him.

“What?” Justin asked confused.

Brian turned around on his belly and took a deep breath. He got on his knees while he kept his shoulders on the bed and gripped the sheets. Justin understood now that Brian had remembered their first time. He got closer to Brian and positioned himself. He pushed slowly into the brunet.

_“It hurts a lot.” Brian told him as a tear escaped him._

_“It’s going to get better. Just relax, baby.” Justin told him rubbing circles on Brian’s lower back._

“Take a deep breath, baby.” Justin whispered.

Brian did and felt Justin entering him completely. He shut his eyes and gripped the sheets even harder, feeling the pain. He smiled when he felt Justin rubbing circles on his lower back. When the pain was gone, Brian moved his hips. Justin pulled out slowly, almost completely, before he pushed inside of Brian again.

“Justin.” Brian moaned.

_Justin used his left arm to wrap it around Brian’s waist to push their bodies closer._

_“Justin…god…fuck.”_

Justin wrapped an arm around Brian’s waist. With his other hand he started to stroke the brunet. He started moving faster and faster making Brian crazy with pleasure.

“Yes...Justin…more…please.” Brian moaned and thrust back into his boyfriend.

_Justin smiled and kissed Brian’s neck. Brian moved his head from the bed to look at Justin. They kissed in a frenzy their tongues dueled one another. Justin pulled back and licked Brian from his shoulder to his earlobe and then bit him there._

_“Do you want to cum, baby?”_

“I’m…going…to…god, Justin…please.”

“Come for me, baby.” Justin murmured.

Brian closed his eyes and exploded.

“Justin!” Brian yelled and trembled in Justin’s embrace.

Justin kept thrusting and felt Brian’s walls tightening around him. He groaned deep in his throat and spilled his hot juices in the condom.

_“I love you.” Justin hissed in Brian’s ear._

_Justin’s body crashed down on top of Brian. He stayed like that for a few seconds until he could move again. He pulled out of Brian and disposed of the condom._

Justin’s body dropped on top of Brian. He moved them so that they were both lying on their sides, making sure he was still deep inside the brunet. Brian smiled when Justin started kissing him on the neck.

“I love you, too.” Brian told him.

Justin smiled and held him tightly.

***

Brian opened his eyes and stretched. He winced at the little pain he felt and then smiled. He could still feel Justin inside him. He looked to the side and smiled when he saw Justin. Justin was still snoring slightly. Brian got on his side and put his elbow in the bed and his head on his hand so he could watch Justin sleeping.

Brian traced his fingers across Justin’s face and smiled from ear to ear when Justin opened his eyes. Justin yawned and sat up in the bed.

“What time is it?” Justin asked.

Brian turned around and looked at his clock.

“Ten.” Brian said.

Justin nodded and moved closer to the brunet.

“How are you feeling?” Justin asked.

“Fucking fantastic.” Brian told him.

Justin smiled.

“And you know what?” Brian asked.

“What?” Justin asked him, running his fingers through Brian’s hair.

“I remember the morning after too.” Brian said smirking.

“Bri.” Justin whispered as he kissed the brunet.

“Something about expressing myself.” Brian said laughing.

Brian pushed Justin back and smirked. He licked his lips and his eyes filled with all the lust and all the love he felt for Justin. Justin saw the shine in Brian’s eyes and knew his baby was back.

***

Brandon took the cup of coffee Daphne gave him.

“So Justin stayed over.” Daphne said, smirking as she prepared them some sandwiches.

Brandon pouted and took a sip of his coffee.

“Under the circumstances, I’m allowing it.” Brandon said.

They heard when the music started again. Daphne laughed at the face that Brandon made.

“After this they won’t be fucking in my house. I already told Justin.” Brandon ranted and moved to get the morning paper.

Daphne smiled, happy that things were going back to normal.


	22. Not Expecting You

Brandon smiled at Daphne and then gave her a little box.

“What is this?” Daphne asked.

“Would you marry me?”

“Oh my god!” Daphne yelled. “Are you serious?”

Daphne opened the box and smiled at the gold diamond ring that lay there.

“Yes.” Brandon told her and caressed her face. “I love you.”

Daphne hugged him and nodded.

“I love you too. Yes, yes, yes, yes.” Daphne said in between kisses.

Brandon smiled happily. They were going to get married.

“We have to tell Brian.” Daphne said.

“He knows.” Brandon said. “I told him I was going to ask you.”

Daphne smiled and nodded.

“I have to call Justin.” Daphne said.

“He knows too. I told him.” Brandon said. “He was the one that helped me pick the ring.”

Daphne’ smile got bigger.

“Oh, Bran.” Daphne said hugging him. “There is only one thing left to do.”

“What’s that?”

“Celebrate.” Daphne said smirking.

Brandon smiled and added one more thing to the list of reasons why he was marrying the woman.

***

“Can you pass me a napkin? The kid still doesn’t know how to eat.” Justin mocked.

Brian glared at him, but accepted the napkin Justin was giving him and cleaned his chin.

“It was your fault anyway. And you know it.” Brian told him.

Brandon arched a brow at Justin who only smirked.

“We have something to tell you.” Daphne said.

“My brother knocked her up.” Brian said smirking, knowing that wasn’t it.

“Really?” Ted asked.

“Congratulations.” Emmett said.

Justin laughed at Daphne’s face.

“It’s not that.” Brandon said looking at Brian.

Brian shrugged and kept eating. He felt Justin’s hand on his thigh once again.

“I’m trying to eat here.” Brian whispered to the blond.

Justin smiled and nodded, but didn’t move his hand.

“What is it then, honey?” Debbie asked.

“We are getting married.” Daphne said showing them her ring.

“Wow.” Ted said.

“Congratulations.” Ben told them.

Daphne was beaming.

“That’s wonderful.” Debbie said.

“Congrats.” Michael told them. “When is the wedding?”

“In three months.”

“It’s going to be great.” Debbie said tearing up.

Justin rolled his eyes.

“Want to get out of here?” Justin asked.

“Do you want my brother to kill us?” Brian asked.

Justin took a deep breath and stayed put.

“Pull out some wine, Vic. We’re celebrating.” Debbie said.

“Well, at least I can get drunk.” Justin pointed out.

They talked about what Daphne was going to do with the decorations and the theme of the wedding. They chatted away excitedly. Brian got up at some point and went to the bathroom. He was leaving when he found Justin at the door.

“What are you doing here?” Brian asked.

“I want to fuck you.”

“Justin.” Brian said. “Have you lost your mind? You can’t…okay…well...”

Brian’s resolved to not have sex at Debbie’s house crumbled as Justin sucked on his neck and touched him all over. Justin took off Brian’s shirt and then removed his pants.

“They are going to hear us.” Brian pointed out.

“Not if we are really quiet.”

Justin smirked and took out the lube and a condom. He turned Brian around and pushed him against the wall. He prepared Brian quickly and entered him.

“God.” Brian whimpered.

“I have wanted to fuck you all day.” Justin moaned.

Brian closed his eyes and pushed back against Justin. They moved fast trying to be as quiet as possible. When Brian came he had to bit Justin’s hand to keep from screaming. Justin swallowed his words and came inside Brian. They stayed unmoving for a while, but eventually cleaned up and Brian got dressed.

“And you wonder why my brother is always on your case.” Brian said smirking.

Justin smiled and kissed him. They got out of the bathroom and went back to the living room. When they came down the stairs, everyone was looking at them.

“You can’t be happy if the attention isn’t on you?” Daphne asked smirking.

Brian turned red and Justin smirked and shrugged.

***

Brian was sitting outside waiting for Justin. He looked at the time and frowned.

“Hey.” Matthew said.

“What the fuck do you want?” Brian asked his body stiffening.

“I’m sorry.” Matthew told him.

“Whatever.” Brian spat out.

Matthew took a deep breath. He sat down making sure to leave a lot space between him and Brian.

“I thought we could have a good time. People said you fucked guys in school all the time.” Matthew explained.

“That was before.” Brian said.

“Before what?” Matthew asked.

“Before one of my closest friends stabbed me and almost killed me.” Brian hissed. “Just because I fucked him and didn’t want to be his boyfriend afterwards.”

Matthew looked at Brian in amazement. He didn’t know that. No one had ever told him that. He frowned and sat there not sure what to say.

“My god, Brian, I’m so sorry.” Matthew finally said. “I didn’t know.”

Brian shrugged.

“I would never do that to you. I mean I want to fuck you, but I would not try to kill you if we don’t. Jesus Christ. I was such a jerk. I’m so sorry. You must have been scared out of your mind. Shit!” Matthew said rubbing his face. “I was past my limit, but still that’s no excuse. God, I feel like such an ass.”

Brian looked at Matthew with an arched brow. He could see that Matthew was being honest.

“I’m really sorry.” Matthew said. “I promise you won’t have to worry about me.”

“Well, I think it would be best if we didn’t see each other at least…for a while.” Brian told him biting his lower lip.

“I totally understand.” Matthew said. “I feel like such a creep. I so deserved to be punched.”

“Who punched you?” Brian asked.

“One of your friends.” Matthew said.

“It had to be Melanie.” Brian said smirking.

“Well, I think I’m going to go then. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything.” Matthew said as he stood up.

Matthew looked at Brian and gave him a small smile. He was still feeling so bad. He hoped that Brian would forgive him sometime. He turned around and left. Brian stayed there watching Matthew leave and he breathed a lot easier.

***

Brian bit into the cheeseburger and then grabbed his soda.

“I guess you were hungry.” Justin said, stopping at the red light.

Justin smirked.

“Yeah.” Brian said with his mouth full.

Justin shook his head, and laughed at his boyfriend’s manners. He looked to the side and watched the guy in the next car. The guy threw out a piece of paper and then looked at Justin. Justin shook his head at the guy’s actions and the guy showed him the middle finger.

“People like that should be locked in jail for a night so they learn not to contaminate the environment.” Justin said.

Brian looked to where Justin was looking and shrugged. He was going to take a bite of his burger when he felt a little pain in the back of his head. He put his food down and then started to remember something.

_“I didn’t want you to think that I was just a kid. I wanted you to stay and talk to me. I never thought…that you would do those things to me.”_

_“Oh, my god. I’m going to hell...or jail.” Justin murmured._

“Oh god.” Brian moaned as he held his head.

“What’s wrong, Brian?” Justin asked worried.

When the light changed Justin accelerated and then parked the jeep so he could check Brian.

_“Oh okay. I guess I’ll just go inside and be sad about it. When Brandon asks me, I’ll just tell him that you fucked me and now you don’t want me.”_

_Justin stood there with his mouth hanging open._

_“So are you coming?” Brian asked opening the door._

_“You are black mailing me?” Justin asked._

_“Call it whatever you want.” Brian told him._

_“I’m not going in there.” Justin told him._

_“Fine.” Brian told him. “I have a condom full of your sperm.”_

_“I can’t believe what I am hearing.” Justin said._

Brian started crying, not sure what to think of what he just remembered.

“Are you okay?” Justin asked.

“Why are you with me?” Brian asked.

“What?” Justin asked.

“Why are we together? How did it happen? Tell me.” Brian demanded.

Justin swallowed hard. He was sure Brian had remembered how they started off.

“Brian…” Justin started, but didn’t know how to continue it.

“No!” Brian hissed. “I can’t believe this. Oh god.”

Justin closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Bri…I know that we kind of started off on the wrong foot.” Justin said.

“I was making you be with me!” Brian said. “I’m such a fucking horrible person.”

“I’m glad you did.” Justin confessed. “I wouldn’t have had the guts to keep on seeing you.”

Brian looked at Justin with an arched brow. Justin shrugged.

“I was scared and in love with…” Justin said and stopped.

Justin looked at Brian who was still shedding silent tears.

“You were in love with someone else?” Brian asked almost screaming.

Justin closed his eyes.

“But I met you and my world changed. I got to know you. I got to see how fantastic you are. I fell for you.” Justin said.

“I pushed you into it.” Brian protested.

“Oh god, Brian.” Justin said. “Shut the fuck up already. I’m here with you because I want to be with you. I don’t know if you remember, but Brandon found out and I could have walked away and I didn’t. I stuck because I fucking love you.”

Brian bit his lower lip and took a deep breath.

“Okay.” Brian said. “I’m sorry I did that to you. Are you sure?”

Justin smiled.

“One hundred percent, baby.” Justin told him.

Brian looked at him and smiled. Justin leaned forward and kissed him. He let pulled Brian closer and kissed him hard letting his tongue go past Brian’s lips. He pulled back when Brian started moaning.

“Now eat your food and stop queening out on me.” Justin told him.

“Justin.”

“What?” Justin asked as he started the car again.

“Who were you in love with?” Brian asked.

Justin smiled at him and shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter.” Justin told him.

Brian didn’t say anything, but he was going to find out.

***

Brian was sitting behind the counter at the comic shop. He had just started working again. At first, after finding what had happened to him here, he hadn’t wanted to come to work. But now nothing was like before. Michael had change the whole look of the place and Brian was more at ease. It was like it hadn’t happen here.

“Michael?” Brian said and bit his lower lip.

“What?” Michael asked as he opened one of the boxes with the new shipments.

“Who was Justin’s last boyfriend?” Brian asked.

Michael looked up at Brian and wondered if Brian had remembered something.

“Are you remembering someone?” Michael asked.

“Well, I think there was something. I think I remember someone, but I don’t know if I dreamt it.” Brian said fishing for information.

“Well, he used to have this thing for Ethan.” Michael said.

“How long did they last?” Brian asked.

“They weren’t together like normal couples are, but they knew each other for about four years.” Michael said.

“That’s a long time.” Brian said. “What happen?”

Michael looked at Brian and smiled.

“You happened.” Michael said. “Justin fell in love with you and stopped following Ethan.”

“What?” Brian asked shocked. “Me?”

“Justin fell head over heels.” Michael told him smirking. “Or should I say heels over head.”

Michael laughed and Brian blushed.

“Why?” Brian asked. “Am I hotter than this guy?”

Michael laughed.

“Yes. But if you repeat that to anyone I will deny it.” Michael said.

Brian smiled.

“But that wasn’t all. You really love him. Justin saw that.” Michael said. “You guys were made for each other.”

Brian’s smile doubled in size.

“You really think so?” Brian asked.

Michael nodded.

“So what happen?” Brian asked. “Why weren’t they together?”

“Ethan didn’t know what he had until it was too late, I guess. He never really saw Justin.” Michael explained.

“What a fucking moron. Justin is amazing.” Brian said.

“Ethan is my best friend.” Michael said.

Brian turned red.

“I’m sorry. I…no, I’m not.” Brian said. “Fuck it. Did he make Justin suffer? I mean, every time I try to talk about it with Justin, he just changes the subject. He won’t even share the good times they might have had. Don’t people talk about their exes?”

Michael bit his lower lip.

“They had their moments.” Michael said. “And like I told you, they weren’t boyfriends.”

“Do you think he still loves him?” Brian asked.

Michael arched a brow.

“Are you jealous?” Michael asked.

Brian turned red again.

“Oh my god. You are.” Michael said laughing a little.

“Leave me alone.” Brian said and crossed his arms.

Michael laughed and shook his head. They kept talking about it and Michael could see that Brian was really insecure about Justin and him. Michael was going to have to talk to Justin about it.

***

Justin was sitting at the bar looking at the prospects for the night when Michael sat next to him.

“Hey.”

Justin smiled and nodded.

“I have something to tell you.” Michael said.

“What’s that?” Justin asked.

“Brian thinks you are still in love with Ethan.” Michael said.

“What?” Justin asked looking at Michael with wide eyes. “What the fuck are you talking about? Did he tell you that?”

Michael shook his head. He asked for a beer and then turned back to Justin.

“He is jealous of the guy. You won’t even talk about him.” Michael said.

“It’s hard talking about Ethan.” Justin said.

“Tell him.” Michael said.

“What the hell for?” Justin asked.

“So he knows why you love him so much.” Michael said.

Justin bit his lower lip.

“I wished Ethan would have loved me back.” Justin said.

Michael smiled.

“He did in his own way.” Michael assured him.

“No.” Justin said, shaking his head. “I love Brian in my own way. Ethan…Ethan was too vain to love anyone. Even in the end…all the things he did were to win me back. The keyword here being ‘win’ because he never liked losing to anyone.”

Michael frowned, thinking differently, but didn’t say anything.

“It doesn’t matter.” Justin said taking his drink. “We weren’t meant for each other.”

“What are you doing here?” Michael asked.

“Brian and I got into a fight.” Justin said. “He was pissed that I didn’t wanted to talk about Ethan. But I didn’t think he was jealous of him.”

“Why don’t you come with me then and you can call him?” Michael asked.

Justin shrugged.

“Come on.” Michael said.

Justin smiled and nodded.

“Has anyone ever told you that you are a good friend?” Justin asked.

Michael smiled, but didn’t say anything then either.

***

“At what time are you coming over?” Justin asked.

“Brandon is bringing me there when he has made me suffer enough. But I think around six.” Brian said. “I miss you.”

Justin smiled.

“I miss you too, baby.” Justin said in a sexy voice.

“Justin!” Brian whined. “Don’t do that.”

Justin laughed.

“Later.” Justin told him.

“Later, blond devil.” Brian told him and hung up.

Justin hung up and went to work on a piece for his own enjoyment and not work. The time flew by and next thing he knew, it was five already. He wondered where Brian was, but he was sure that Brandon was just messing with his little brother just like Brian said he would. Justin went up to his room to take a shower. He had taken off his shirt when he heard the knocking and smiled. He went down the stairs to open the door for Brian.

“Hey, bab…Ethan?” Justin asked. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to visit.” Ethan said.

Justin gave him a smile and let him in.

“So, did you miss me?” Ethan asked.

Justin looked at Ethan and smiled a little. Things were going to get a little crazy with Ethan around.


	23. Crossing The Line

Brian knocked on the door and waited. He frowned when he saw a guy opening the door.

“Who are you?” Brian asked.

“Hey, Brian.” Ethan said. “Come on in. Justin is waiting for you.”

“Okay.” Brian said going in. “Where is he?”

“Taking a shower. He just went in.” Ethan said.

Brian nodded.

“I’ll go tell him that I’m here.” Brian said and started going up the stairs.

Brian stopped and turned around.

“Who are you?” Brian asked again.

“I’m Ethan.” Ethan said smiling.

Brian nodded slowly and then turned back around and finished going up to the second floor.

“Justin.” Brian said.

“Baby.” Justin said smiling. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“I met Ethan.” Brian said.

“Right.” Justin said and he could tell that Brian was upset.

“What is he doing here?” Brian asked.

“He’s visiting.” Justin said.

“He’s not staying here, is he?” Brian asked worried.

“Of course not baby.” Justin assured him. “He has his own loft.”

Brian nodded.

“He a violinist, you know. He is pretty good.” Justin said.

Brian nodded again.

“He invited us to the diner. I think the guys are going there too.” Justin told him.

Brian frowned and shrugged.

“I’ll just go downstairs and keep him company.” Brian said. “Or strangle him.” Brian muttered to himself.

“What?” Justin asked.

“Nothing.”

“Brian.” Justin said.

“What?” Brian asked turning around before he was completely out of the bathroom.

“I love you and only you.” Justin assured him.

Brian smiled from ear to ear.

“I love you too.” Brian said.

Brian went back and sat with Ethan in the living room.

“So.” Brian said. “How long are you staying?”

***

Matthew walked up to Brian and sat next to him.

“Are you okay?” Matthew asked.

Brian muttered something and kept his head down on the table.

“What?”

“I said, I’m perfectly fine.” Brian hissed.

“Right.” Matthew said. “So, how you been?”

Brian frowned.

“You can tell me.” Matthew said.

“Justin’s ex is back in town.” Brian said.

“So?” Matthew asked.

“They still talk. A week ago I found Ethan at his apartment and Justin was in the shower.”

“So?” Matthew asked again.

“He still trusts him like that.” Brian said frowning.

Matthew smirked.

“I can’t believe you are jealous. You are smart, funny, you have a great personality and you are hot, Brian.” Matthew said. “You have nothing to worry about. Justin is crazy about you. Is this guy hotter than you? Is that why you are worried?”

“No.” Brian said. “But they have history.”

“And yes Justin is with you, so what do you worry about?” Matthew asked.

Brian shrugged.

“I don’t know.” Brian said. “Justin spends a lot of time with him. He says they are just catching up.”

“I see.” Matthew said.

“What should I do?” Brian asked.

“Make him jealous.” Matthew said.

“How?” Brian asked.

“With me.” Matthew said.

Brian frowned.

“You don’t have to actually be with me. You can disappear anywhere you want. Hide at your house or go to the library and when he asks you where you were, you say you were with me. Or you can call me a lot and talk about me every opportunity you get.” Matthew told him smirking.

Brian bit his lower lip.

“They are going to Babylon on Friday. I can start talking about you, I guess.” Brian said. “Justin’s taking me with them.”

“I can go.” Matthew said.

“Matt, I don’t want you to…to think of this as anything more. You are my friend.”

“Brian, relax.” Matthew said. “I am in love with someone else. I have been even before I got here. When I said I wanted to fuck you, that’s all I really wanted. And if it didn’t happen, I’m not going to go psycho on you, promise.”

“You are in love?” Brian asked.

Matthew nodded and pulled out his wallet. Then he showed a picture to Brian.

“That’s a girl.” Brian pointed out.

“Yeah. Jackie.” Matthew said smiling like a fool and Brian saw it.

“You are bi.”

Matthew shrugged as he put the picture back on its place.

“I’m not anything. I’m Matthew Spencer and when I meet someone and I like them, it’s not because they are a boy or a girl, but because they are likeable on the inside.”

Brian smiled at that.

“So, are we going to make Justin jealous?” Matthew asked smiling with a raised brow.

Brian smirked and nodded. He hadn’t talk to Matthew in a long time. And apparently he was ready to continue their friendship.

***

Brian kissed Justin on the neck as he was talking to Ethan. Ethan rolled his eyes and wished the teen would just leave them alone.

“Hey, Brian.” Matthew said.

Brian smiled at Matthew.

“Hey, Matthew.” Brian said. “You made it.”

“Yeah.” Matthew said. “Do you want to go dancing?”

“Sure.” Brian told him.

Brian left with Matthew to the dance floor. Ethan was so fucking happy. He had missed Justin so much and he wanted to have some time alone with the blond.

“Isn’t that the kid that got a little out of hand with Brian?” Michael asked.

“He said that was a misunderstanding.” Justin said looking at Brian and Matthew.

“So, do you want to dance?” Ethan asked.

“Not right now.” Justin said turning around and going to the bar.

“Fuck.” Ethan hissed.

“What?” Michael asked.

“Nothing.” Ethan told him.

“What are you planning?” Michael asked.

Ethan rolled his eyes.

“Ethan.” Michael said.

“I can’t get Justin out of my mind.” Ethan said.

“So you are obsessed.” Michael pointed out.

“More like passionate.” Ethan said smirking.

Michael took a deep breath and shook his head.

“Leave it alone.” Michael said.

“Come on. You know that Brian is still young. He is going to want to be with other guys. He will find someone else and leave Justin. I think he already has.” Ethan said looking at Michael.

Michael glared at Ethan. He had always been protective of Ethan. He hated people talking about his best friend, but he was starting to see a new side to Ethan and he didn’t like it one bit.

“Well, knowing Brian, he is probably trying to make Justin jealous. And guess what?”

“What?” Ethan asked getting pissed.

“It’s working.” Michael said before he left to go get Ben.

Ethan turned around to look for Justin, but the blond was not at the bar anymore. He turned to the dance floor and saw Justin dancing behind Brian as Brian danced with Matthew.

***

“So what do you think you are doing?” Justin asked Brian once Matthew had left for the restroom.

“What?” Brian asked turning around.

“Don’t play dumb.” Justin said and frowned. “Do you like him?”

“He’s okay.” Brian said.

“Right.” Justin said. “Do you want to fuck him?”

Brian stopped dancing and stared at Justin.

“I don’t know. Do you want to fuck Ethan?” Brian asked.

“Fuck.” Justin hissed. “Don’t do this.”

“Do you? All you do is talk about him lately. First, you don’t want to and now you can’t stop.” Brian said.

Justin took a deep breath.

“You were the one that wanted to know about Ethan.” Justin said. “And you got mad because I didn’t talk about him and now you are mad because I do.”

Brian sighed.

“I’m going home.” Brian said.

“How?” Justin asked.

“Matthew has a car. I’ll tell him to take me.” Brian said.

“Brian, don’t.” Justin said.

Brian stopped and looked back at Justin.

“I’ll take you home. I’ll take us home.” Justin said.

Brian smiled.

“I’ll talk to Ethan too. I know that he has been…” Justin said trying to find the right words.

“Trying to get in your pants.” Brian provided.

Justin smirked and nodded.

“I knew it.” Brian hissed. “I’m going to kill him.”

Justin rolled his eyes.

“Come on. Let’s go home.” Justin said.

“I have to tell Matthew that I am leaving.” Brian said.

Justin frowned.

“I don’t want to fuck him.” Brian said. “Okay, maybe I do. But I won’t. I’m learning from my mistakes.”

Justin smiled and separated from Brian to say goodbye to the guys.

***

Justin groaned as he moved and picked the phone up.

“I promise, I will have him there in an hour.” Justin said on the phone.

“What?” Ethan asked.

“Oh, Ethan.” Justin said. “I thought you were Brandon.”

Brian opened his eyes and frowned. He watched Justin who was talking on the phone with his eyes closed.

“Oh.” Ethan said. “So what are you doing? I thought you would want to come for breakfast at the diner.”

Justin was going to answer, but Brian took the phone away from him and hung up.

“What are you doing?” Justin asked.

The phone rang again and Brian answered.

“Yeah?” Brian asked and waited.

“I think I hung up by mistake.” Ethan said.

“No. It was me.” Brian said. “I’m trying to fuck my boyfriend and I can’t have him distracted. He’ll call you later.”

Brian hung up again and smiled at the blond. Justin started laughing.

“You have a mean streak in you.” Justin said.

Brian shrugged as he put the phone on its cradle. He started to attack Justin’s neck. Justin smiled and turned them around.

“Who says you are fucking me?” Justin asked.

Brian smirked.

“I’m versatile. Either way is okay for me.” Brian told him.

Justin laughed and kissed Brian. He reached for the lube and a condom. Brian wrapped his legs around Justin’s hips and moaned as Justin’s fingers prepared him.

“Do you like it baby?” Justin asked.

Brian just nodded.

“I love you, Justin.” Brian told him.

“I know baby.” Justin said adding a second finger.

“No. I mean I love you. I really…really do.” Brian said. “No matter what happens, I will always love you.”

Justin smiled.

“I’m never…going to…love anyone like I do you.” Brian told the blond. “God, just…make love to me…please!”

“You are getting mushy on me.” Justin pulled his fingers away and donned on a condom.

Brian smiled.

“You like me that way.” Brian gasped out.

Justin positioned his cock at the quivering hole. He pushed inside slowly until he was fully embedded in Brian.

“Yeah. I like you that way.” Justin assured him and kissed the brunet.

***

“He’s driving me insane.” Brian said. “I remembered him. He was always bothering me. Always telling me that Justin and I weren’t going to last. But I always managed to piss him off and he would leave.”

Matthew and Lindsay laughed.

“I imagine.” Lindsay said. “You are very good at pissing people off.”

“It’s like he knows what we are doing.” Brian said. “Last night, Justin was letting me top him and then Ethan called him on the cell. So we had to stop and then Justin talked to him for a while before we could go back to fucking. Then he called again in the middle of it. My god! And when we go out, he is always there; at the diner, at Deb’s, at Mikey’s. I hate him.”

“Well, at least you know that Justin doesn’t want to be with him.” Melanie pointed out.

Brian smiled and nodded.

“What did Justin say about Matthew?” Lindsay asked.

“I told him that I was just trying to make him jealous.” Brian said. “He was pissed and told me not to do it again, that he would punish me. I told him he was jealous and he said he wasn’t. He showed me differently.”

Matthew and Joy smirked while the girls just laughed.

“I like it when he is jealous.” Brian said smirking. “He gets like extra horny.”

Melanie groaned and rolled her eyes. The others just laughed.

“Then I gave him the best blow job ever and he admitted he was.” Brian told them.

Lindsay smiled.

“I’m happy for you.” Matthew said. “Guys, I want you to meet my girlfriend. She is coming here next month.”

“Cool.” Joy said. “Let’s see who is crazy enough to be with you.”

Matthew smiled at her. He knew she was kidding. Thank god they were all friends now. He had said sorry to Brian and Melanie had said sorry to him, but that she wouldn’t hesitate on beating his ass if he did anything like that again. Matthew believed her.

“How is it fucking a girl?” Brian asked Matthew.

“Great.” Matthew said.

“Amazing.” Melanie and Lindsay said at the same time.

Brian smirked.

“It’s a whole new experience. Want to try it out.” Joy asked as she put her arms around the brunet.

“Eww, Joy. Get away from me.” Brian told her.

Matthew, Lindsay and Melanie just laughed.

***

Justin was leaning against the counter talking to Michael. He smiled when Brian came in. Brian saw Justin and walked directly to him.

“Hey.” Brian said.

“Hey, yourself.” Justin said smiling.

“What are you doing here?” Brian asked.

Michael rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to be in my office.” Michael said. “There is so much sappiness here that I can’t stand it.”

Justin looked at Michael and winked at him before he smiled and then turned his attention back to Brian. Brian was smirking.

“I wanted to see you.” Justin said.

“Oh, really.” Brian said.

Justin nodded.

“What do you say, you come with me?” Justin asked.

Brian arched a brow and smiled.

“You are kidnapping me?” Brian asked.

Justin smirked and nodded. Brian smiled, wanting to know already where Justin was taking him. Just then the door opened and two boys came in to look at the comics. Ethan was walking in behind them.

“Justin.” Ethan said. “What are you doing here?”

“He’s talking to me. Can’t you see?” Brian asked.

Ethan nodded.

“Ethan.” Michael said. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought we could go have lunch.” Ethan said.

“I can’t leave the store alone.” Michael said.

Ethan looked at Brian and then back at Michael.

“I thought that’s what your employees were for.” Ethan said.

“Brian is leaving.” Michael said.

Ethan looked at Justin and Brian.

“Don’t tell me, some kind of picnic or some other spur of the moment thing.” Ethan said.

Justin glared at him.

“I remember when you used to come to me for those.” Ethan said to Justin.

Brian frowned.

“And yet we never went to the movies, or had a romantic walk, or anything for that matter. All we did was fuck.” Justin spat out. “And that I can get anywhere.”

Ethan frowned.

“Nothing like me, Sunshine.” Ethan said.

“No, of course not.” Justin said. “I have Brian now. That is so much better.”

Ethan frowned.

“Who are you kidding?” Ethan asked.

“Guys.” Michael said. “You are scaring my clients.”

Brian looked at the two teenagers who were staring at them.

“Maybe we should go now.” Brian said.

“Yeah.” Ethan said. “Enjoy it while you can.”

Brian glared at him.

“You are just fucking jealous.” Brian hissed.

“Why?” Ethan asked. “Soon enough, he will come back to me.”

Justin was fuming now.

“Fuck you, Ethan. I don’t want you anymore.” Justin said. “I’m not going to waste my time trying to explain it to you.”

Ethan shrugged.

“That is bullshit and you know it. If he wasn’t here, you would still be with me.” Ethan hissed.

“Fuck off, Ethan.” Justin yelled.

“You know it’s true. God, you might even be with him for pity.” Ethan spat out. “If he had bled to death, you would still be giving your ass to me!” Ethan screamed.

Michael opened his eyes wide. Brian took a step back and Justin punched Ethan.

“No. I said no to you. I told you that I was in love with Brian. If he had died the answer would have still been no. I hate you so fucking much, Ethan.”

Brian looked at Justin with teary eyes.

“It’s not true, baby. I choose you way before anything happened to you.” Justin said.

Brian nodded, believing his boyfriend and not the scum bag that was currently on the floor.

“Let’s go.” Justin said, grabbing Brian’s hand.

Michael walked over to Ethan who was on the floor and helped him up. He cleaned Ethan’s blood and made sure that Ethan was okay.

“Are you alright?” Michael asked.

Ethan nodded.

“Good. Now, get the fuck out of my store and don’t come back.” Michael hissed.

Ethan opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came to mind. He closed his eyes briefly and left.


	24. Diner At Deb's

Brian walked inside the hotel room and looked around. He looked at Justin and gave him a small smile. Justin closed the door and hugged Brian to him.

“Don’t you like it, baby?” Justin asked.

“I do.” Brian said. “It’s just…”

Brian took a deep breath and didn’t know what to say.

“Don’t think about him.” Justin said. “Don’t believe his words.”

“I don’t.” Brian told him. “God, Justin. Next time I see him I’m going to punch him myself.” Brian said.

Justin smiled and shook his head. He pushed Brian back until they reached the leather sofa. Justin turned them around and sat down.

“Strip.” Justin said.

Brian arched a brow. He smiled and started to do what Justin asked for. Justin licked his lips as the clothes started to leave his boyfriend’s body.

“You are so hot.” Justin told him.

Brian smiled broadly.

“Are you going to ride me, baby?” Justin asked.

Brian started laughing and straddled Justin’s lap.

“I fucking love you so much.” Brian told him.

Justin nodded and started to unbuttoned his shirt when Brian stopped him. Brian licked Justin’s neck and then pinched Justin’s nipples through the shirt material.

“Mmm.” Justin murmured.

“I want you to fuck me with your clothes on.” Brian told him.

Justin smiled.

“Getting kinky on me, baby?” Justin asked as he pushed Brian to the side to be able to get on top of the brunet.

“Oh, yeah.” Brian told him.

Justin took out the lube and Brian grabbed it.

“I want you to eat me.” Brian told him.

Justin smiled and started kissing Brian’s neck. He slowly made his path down until he reached Brian’s navel and stuck his tongue inside.

“Stop teasing and just do it.” Brian demanded.

“You sure are some bossy bottom.” Justin told him smirking as he started stroking Brian.

“Mmm hmm.” Brian mumbled as his eyes closed.

Justin smiled and started licking Brian’s pubic hair before he moved down to Brian’s balls, never stopping his strokes on Brian’s dick. He licked Brian’s balls before sucking them into his mouth. When he had tortured Brian enough, he kept moving to the goal. He licked Brian’s hole and blew hot air on it.

“God.” Brian murmured as he arched towards Justin.

Justin let go of Brian’s leaking cock and grabbed the brunet’s hips. He held him tightly as he stuck his tongue inside his baby. Brian hands flew to Justin’s head. He let his fingers entangled on Justin’s hair and he moaned the blond’s name over and over again.

“Justin…Justin…please…fuck me! Please. I want you…inside.” Brian kept telling him.

Justin finally pulled back and opened his zipper quickly. He donned a condom and made sure to use plenty of lube on his erection. Brian wrapped his legs around Justin’s waist and waited. Justin entered him in one swift move.

“Jus!” Brian moaned holding on to his blond.

“Baby.” Justin whispered in a husky voice. “So tight and hot.”

Brian licked his lips and started to move against Justin. Justin pulled out almost completely and hammered inside the brunet. Brian’s mouth opened and he threw his head back. Justin took the opportunity to kiss and bite Brian’s neck. He was trying to keep a slow rhythm, but being inside Brian was driving him crazy. Pretty soon, he was plunging inside the brunet, hard and fast.

“Yes…oh…god…so good…so…Jus…Jus.” Brian mumbled as his hands gripped Justin’s arms for dear life.

“Brian.” Justin said stopping.

Brian opened his eyes. Justin could see all the love the brunet had for him through his eyes. He kissed Brian on the lips and the pulled back and smiled.

“I love you.” Justin whispered.

Brian smiled because he already knew that but loved hearing it.

***

“Justin, hurry up.” Brian said looking at his watch.

Justin closed the door to the jeep and followed the brunet.

“Debbie makes dinner for an army. You’ll get to eat something.” Justin assured him.

“Do you know how much Matthew can pack in?” Brian asked.

Justin laughed and shook his head. There was no way anyone could eat more than Brian. Brian smirked knowing exactly what the blond was thinking. He knocked on the door and waited. Vic opened the door and hugged Brian and then Justin. When they reached the table, Brian’s gaze landed on Ethan. He looked at Michael who was pouting and then back at Justin who was laughing at something that Vic was telling him. Brian sat down and tried to control his emotions. He wanted Ethan gone.

Brian just sat next to Melanie and looked at Justin with a smile. Justin sat next to his boyfriend and ignored Ethan. The guys around could tell that something had happened but they didn’t know what and weren’t going to ask anything about it either. Dinner just went on and when they were done they moved to the living room where Debbie served them coffee and pie.

“So, how long have you guys been together?” Emmett asked Jackie.

“Two years.” Jackie said smiling. “On and off.”

Matthew smirked and put his arm around her.

“She just doesn’t get me.” Matthew told him.

“I would be running for the hills with a boyfriend like you.” Melanie teased.

“He has his moments.” Jackie said kissing Matthew.

“Oh my god. We are going to go blind.” Justin said smirking.

“Shut up.” Lindsay said. “They have a right to kiss.”

Justin rolled his eyes.

“He was just teasing.” Brian said as he took a big bite of his pie.

Justin smiled and got up.

“I’ll be right back.” Justin told them as he went up the stairs and to the bathroom.

Brian got up and put his plate on the sink. He turned around and stared at Ethan. It had been quite a while since he had seen the man and he had hoped it would stay that way. He took a deep breath, not wanting to go back into the living room. He wanted to go back to Justin’s apartment and become invisible to the rest of the world. Ethan got up smirking and walked over to Brian. Brian looked back at the man with an arched brow.

“So, the shiner is gone and you can come out from hiding.” Brian said smirking.

Ethan scowled at him.

“I don’t care. He’s just playing with you and you will see that some day.” Ethan told him.

“Whatever.” Brian said.

Ethan glared at the brunet. He was trying to provoke a reaction from Brian.

“Do you really think you can love him?” Ethan asked. “You are young. You are going to find someone else and then break his heart.”

“So which one is it? Either he doesn’t really love me and is using me or he does and I will break his heart. Pick one.” Brian told him rolling his eyes.

Ethan pushed him against the sink.

“You think you are so fucking great.” Ethan hissed. “Enjoy the whore while you can.”

Brian opened his eyes wide. He grabbed Ethan by the collar and slammed the other man against the wall.

“I’m going to fucking kill you!” Brian yelled.

Everyone in the living room turned to look at them. Michael got up and moved towards them.

“Leave him alone, Ethan.” Michael said.

“So, now you are defending him?” Ethan asked. “You are so fucking pathetic, Mikey.”

“You are pathetic.” Brian hissed.

“Aw, look at that Mikey. The fuck toy is defending you.” Ethan said as he pulled away from the brunet.

“Ethan.” Debbie said shocked.

Brian frowned and tackled Ethan. They started hitting each other once they landed on the floor. Brandon ran to his brother and pulled the younger man off of Ethan. Ethan got up and slapped Brian.

“You fuck.” Melanie said punching Ethan on the arm.

Brian was struggling to get away from Brandon. Ethan raised his hand ready to hit Melanie.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Daphne told him. “I will kick your scrawny little ass.”

Brian took the ceramic cat that Debbie had adorning the house and threw it at Ethan. Debbie opened her eyes wide as she ran to the broken cat that had crashed against the wall.

“You are trying to kill me!” Ethan yelled.

“What the hell is going on?” Justin asked from the middle of the stairs.

“Let’s just calm down.” Emmett said.

“He hit Brian.” Lindsay said.

Justin looked at Ethan and glared at the man.

“Get the fuck out.” Justin hissed.

“This is not your house. I have a right to be here.” Ethan said. “I always have been here.”

“Fine, then.” Justin hissed. “I’m leaving. Let’s go, Brian.”

Brian nodded and Brandon took a deep breath and let him go. Brian moved towards Justin but then stopped and ran towards Ethan.

“The little rascal.” Ben said smirking from where he was sitting next to Vic.

Vic looked at Ben and smiled.

“Brian!” Debbie yelled once Ethan and Brian were on the floor hitting each other again.

Michael and Brandon moved to separate them. When they pulled Brian away, they thought it would be over.

“Don’t you ever touch him again!” Justin hissed as he grabbed Ethan by his collar.

“I think they might kill each other. Does this always happen?” Jackie asked looking at Matthew.

“I have no clue. First time eating here and I’m telling you now, I am so coming back.” Matthew said as he saw Ethan getting his ass kicked.

“You ungrateful shit!” Ethan hissed pushing Justin back. “You were nothing. If it wasn’t for me, you would still have been on the streets.”

“Fuck you.” Justin hissed and pushed Ethan.

Ethan fell back hitting the back of his head hard. Justin got on top of Ethan ready to beat him up.

“A little help here.” Brandon said as he held Brian to the wall with Michael.

“Do you lift weights?” Michael asked Brian.

Brian was ignoring them as he tried to break free. He wanted to go beat the shit out of Ethan. Ben got up and he and Emmett pulled Justin away while Matthew and Ted held Ethan.

“You are acting like a bunch of lunatics.” Debbie said. “And you broke my cat in the process.”

Vic covered his smile. He had never liked the cat.

“I’m leaving.” Ethan said pushing Ted and Matthew away. “I just saw who my friends are.”

Ethan glared at Michael on his way out.

“Wow.” Lindsay said.

“Tell me about it.” Joy said. “My family is beyond boring now. This is better than the movies.”

“Shut up.” Lindsay told her laughing slightly.

“What’s going on?” Debbie asked looking from Brian to Justin.

“It’s a long story. But to make it short, Ethan wants MY boyfriend.” Brian hissed. “He crossed the line and I am going to kill him.”

Brandon shook his head as he listened to his brother. Emmett and Ted looked at each other and smirked. Justin walked over to Brian when the boys let go of him. He caressed Brian’s face. He could see where Ethan had punched his boyfriend.

“Are you okay, baby?” Justin asked in a voice that only Brian could hear.

Brandon and Michael did too but that was because they were close to the couple. Michael moved away and Brandon walked over to Daphne. Brian just moved forward and hugged Justin tightly.

“I want to go.” Brian muttered.

Justin let go of the brunet and turned to Brandon. Brandon nodded knowing exactly what Justin was asking. Daphne smiled and kissed Brandon on the cheek.

“Hey, does this mean that we don’t have to see Ethan anymore?” Ted asked.

“Teddy.” Emmett said shaking his head.

Joy, Lindsey and Melanie laughed. Michael frowned and went up the stairs to his old room. Ben followed his lover knowing that Michael was hurt by Ethan’s words and actions. Debbie took a deep breath and just took the head of the cat and put it in the trash. She had never thought something like that would ever happen or that Ethan would act that way.

“So, when is the next dinner?” Matthew asked.

Ted smirked and shook his head. It sure had been interesting.

***

Justin sat naked in the bed staring at the floor. He looked up when Brian came out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his hips. Justin got up and walked over to Brian. He kissed Brian’s neck and grabbed the brunet’s hips bringing their hard cocks together.

“Are you okay?” Justin asked caressing Brian’s face.

Brian smiled and nodded. He put his arms around Justin’s neck.

“I got him good.” Brian said.

Justin laughed.

“I can’t believe he hit you.” Justin said caressing Brian’s face.

“I don’t care.” Brian said. “It doesn’t hurt.”

“Right.” Justin said not believing the brunet.

“I’m horny.” Brian said.

“I guess I’ll help you with that.” Justin said licking Brian’s neck.

“Oh fuck.” Brian moaned. “I’m so fucking horny.”

Justin started pulling Brian in the bed. He turned them around and smirked as he straddled Brian’s body. He pulled the towel away and smiled, letting it drop on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked when Justin stopped kissing his neck and felt Justin’s hands leaving his body.

Justin smiled as he reached for the lube and the condom.

“You are so hard.” Justin whispered in a hoarse voice as he got on his knees hovering over Brian’s body.

“Yeah.” Brian moaned as his eyes closed.

Justin opened the condom and then rolled it on Brian. Brian’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Justin with an arched brow.

“I’m going to ride you.” Justin told him in a husky voice.

Brian couldn’t do anything but watch Justin in a trance. His boyfriend looked so fucking hot. He watched as Justin took the lube and opened himself. He was pretty sure he was going to come from just watching the blond. He gripped Justin’s hips tightly, sure that there were going to be bruises, when the blond impaled himself on his cock.

“Fuck.” Brian hissed.

“Do you like it?” Justin asked rising up and the slamming down.

“Ah.” Brian moaned.

Justin smiled and leaned forward to kiss the brunet. He pulled back and watched the brunet as he fuck himself on Brian’s cock. He moved his hands to Brian’s chest for leverage as the pace got faster.

“Justin.” Brian panted and pulled the blond down for another kiss. “I love you.”

Justin smiled and licked Brian’s lips. He kissed Brian’s jaw line and then moved to the brunet’s neck.

“Jus.” Brian hissed as Justin squeezed him hard inside of him.

“Do you like…that?” Justin asked.

Brian bit his lower lip and nodded. He grabbed Justin’s hips and let the blond move at his own pace.

“Are you close, baby?” Justin asked pinching the brunet’s hard nipples.

Justin knew that Brian was close. He was pretty close himself. He ran his hand across Brian’s sweaty chest and smiled when Brian opened his eyes to look at him. He loved to lose himself in Brian’s eyes.

“You are so fucking tight.” Brian told him. “It’s so hot.”

Brian started to slam Justin’s body against his. Justin threw his head back in pleasure as Brian’s cock rubbed his prostate.

“Oh, yes.” Justin moaned.

Brian licked his lips and did what he had done again. He felt Justin’s walls closing around his retreating cock. One more push inside the blond and he lost it. He spilled his cum inside the hot tunnel filing the condom to capacity.

“Oh, Jus.” Brian screamed.

Justin grabbed his erection and stroke a few times before he splashed his cum all over Brian’s neck and chin. His body slowly falling forward where he buried his head on Brian’s left shoulder. He smiled and moved a little to lick Brian’s neck.

“That was wonderful.” Brian gasped out.

Justin smiled and started licking his cum from Brian’s flushed skin. When he was done, he moved away from Brian. Brian got rid of the condom and then got in bed where Justin was waiting for him.

“I liked that, Justin.” Brian told him smirking.

Justin nodded and once again straddled Brian’s body. He kissed Brian hard as he started rubbing his butt against Brian’s cock.

“Do you like fucking me, baby?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded.

“I’m horny again.” Brian told him as he gripped Justin’s hips.

Justin laughed and reached for another condom.

“Ready for round two?” Justin asked smirking.

Brian answered by taking the condom and putting it on himself.

***

“Hello.” Justin answered his cell as he looked at a presentation in front of him trying to decide what fonts and colors to choose.

“Can we talk?” Ethan asked.

Justin took a deep breath.

“Where?” Justin asked.

“I’m at the coffee shop across from your work. I’ll be waiting.” Ethan said and hung up.

Justin took a deep breath and closed his cell. He called Edward, his assistant, and told him where he was going to be. When Justin went inside the coffee shop, he saw that Ethan was wearing a turtle neck and a pair of dark glasses. He had to hold back the smirk threatening to come out. He was sure that the man was trying to hide a few bruises.

“Hey.” Ethan said as Justin sat down.

“What do you want?” Justin asked.

Ethan looked away and stared at nothing in particular.

“Ethan.” Justin said losing his patience.

“I’m sorry.” Ethan told him. “I didn’t mean for things to get out of hand. I just wanted you to see that we belong together.”

“Ethan.” Justin said. “We had our time. It wasn’t for us. I’m sorry.”

Ethan took a deep breath.

“I miss you.” Ethan told him. “It’s not the same without you.”

Justin smiled sadly.

“You will be okay.” Justin assured him. “You will meet someone.”

Ethan frowned.

“I’m sorry about what I said.” Ethan told him. “I really am.”

Justin nodded.

“I’m sorry I hit you, but you were hitting my boyfriend. I won’t allow that with anyone.” Justin said.

“I understand.” Ethan told him. “I’m going back to Europe.”

Justin nodded.

“I wish I could change your mind and you would come with me.” Ethan said sadly. “But I guess it’s like you said. It wasn’t for us.”

Justin nodded. Ethan got up and then leaned over to kiss Justin on the cheek. He smiled and then straightened out.

“Be happy.”

“Ethan.” Justin said.

“What?” Ethan asked.

“You should talk to Michael.” Justin said.

Ethan nodded and walked away.

***

Justin looked up from where he was sitting when the door to his apartment opened. He smiled when he saw Brian. He was happy that he had decided to give a key to the brunet. Brian smiled at him at closed the door.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Justin asked and received a kiss from the brunet.

“Brandon and Daphne are driving me nuts.” Brian told him. “They are arguing about everything they want for the wedding. Jeez, you would think Brandon was gay. Since when do guys care about weddings?”

Justin laughed and shook his head.

“They can’t decide on anything at all. It’s driving me nuts.” Brian said taking off his shoes and then his socks.

“Does your brother know you are here?” Justin asked.

Brian shrugged.

“By the time he realizes I’m missing, I’ll probably be back.” Brian told him. “I really don’t care either way. I’m old enough to decide for myself if I want to go out.”

Justin arched a brow.

“Is that so?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded.

“So, you are a big boy, huh?” Justin asked smirking.

Brian smiled from ear to ear.

“Stop trying to make this a sex conversation.” Brian told him.

“Me?” Justin asked. “You are the one that said it. Not me.”

Brian rolled his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked.

“Just sketching.” Justin told him.

Brian nodded and looked at the sketch. He smiled when he saw that the blond was drawing him. He looked at Justin who seemed lost in what he was doing.

“Do you think we’ll ever get married?” Brian asked.

“What?” Justin asked looking at Brian like he was nuts.

“Do you think we’ll ever get married?” Brian asked again.

Justin raised a brow.

“You love me, don’t you?” Brian asked.

“Yeah.” Justin said.

“So?” Brian asked. “Do you think one day you will ask me?”

Justin looked at Brian and then at the floor. He looked at the sketch he had been doing and smiled. He had always dreamt that one day he would get married and have a wonderful family. He looked back at Brian and nodded, knowing he still wanted that and with Brian.

“Really?” Brian asked smiling.

“You tell anyone and it won’t happen.” Justin said.

“Why?” Brian asked.

“You will be six feet under ground after I kill you.” Justin told him smirking.

Brian laughed and started crawling towards Justin.

“You so love me.” Brian told him. “You can’t live without me.”

Justin rolled his lips inside his mouth and didn’t say anything. He looked at the brunet and knew that it was true and that Brian knew it. He didn’t have to say anything at all.


	25. A New Family Member

Brian danced with Daphne and both of them were wearing a big smile. Brian looked towards Justin who was trying to hold on to Brandon tight while Brandon fought him off. Everyone else was watching Brandon and Justin and laughing at the way Justin was behaving.

“My boyfriend is crazy.” Brian said.

Daphne looked at Justin and smirked. Justin let go of Brandon and walked over to Brian and Daphne.

“The groom doesn’t want to dance with me. I’m taking that personally so I’m leaving.” Justin said smirking.

Daphne laughed and let go of Brian. She hugged Justin tightly.

“Are you happy?” Justin asked.

Daphne nodded.

“I’m happy that you are happy.” Justin said smiling.

“Here.” Daphne said taking Brian’s hand and putting it on Justin’s. “You can dance with this brunet.”

Justin smirked and pulled Brian in his arms.

“Are you having fun torturing my brother?” Brian asked.

Justin smirked.

“Ah, it’s what I do best.” Justin told him.

Brian laughed and shook his head. Justin smiled and kissed him.

“I can’t believe they really are married. I thought they would rip each other’s throats out.” Brian told him.

“I guess the more they fight the more they love each other?” Justin told him.

Brian arched a brow.

“Is that why we fight so much?” Brian asked.

Justin looked at Brian and smirked. He took Brian’s hand and left the dance floor.

“We fight so much because you don’t understand me.” Justin told him.

“It’s love.” Brian said.

Justin laughed and pulled Brian into the restroom with him.

“Justin. Not at my brothers wedding.” Brian whispered.

Justin licked his lips and started kissing Brian. He started to fondle the brunet and smiled when he found the brunet’s hard cock.

“Someone should be fucking.” Justin murmured. “And you are hard, baby.”

“Well, maybe we can…” Brian was saying, but his words died as he heard someone moaning.

“Oh, fuck. Right there.” Michael grunted.

Brian and Justin looked at each other.

“Is that you, Mikey?” Justin asked laughing.

Brian opened his eyes wide and shook his head as he tried to pull Justin out of the restroom.

“Fuck.” Ben cursed.

“Holy shit.” Justin said laughing. “Come on, baby.”

Once Brian and Justin were outside, they started laughing.

“You see. I told you someone should be fucking.” Justin pointed out to the brunet.

Brian laughed harder as he walked with Justin back to their table.

“What has you two so happy?” Emmett asked.

“It’s a wedding.” Justin told him.

Emmett arched a brow and nodded. He smiled and looked at the couple. He could tell they were truly happy. They stayed talking for a while. Brian got up at some point to get something to eat for him and Justin. When he came back Michael and Ben were sitting down. Brian smirked and sat down next to Justin, giving a plate to the blond.

“So, having fun?” Brian asked as he looked at Ben.

Ben looked at Justin who started laughing.

“Oh, come on, Mikey. They are going to throw the bouquet.” Emmett said clapping his hands.

Brian got up, but Justin pulled him back down.

“You are too young for that kind of stuff.” Justin told him.

Ben laughed.

“But I want to catch it.” Brian told him.

Justin leaned very close to Brian and kissed him behind the ear.

“You don’t need that, baby. I already told you that one day it would happen. You don’t need to put your life in danger with that bunch of crazy queens that could severely hurt you for just a couple of flowers.” Justin whispered.

Brian smiled from ear to ear. When Emmett came back and sat down with the bouquet, Brian was still smiling. He stared at Emmett who looked a little flushed.

“Are you okay?” Ben asked Emmett as he put his arm around Michael’s shoulder.

“Yeah. I had to beat that old grouchy lady, but it was worth it. I’m going to be next.” Emmett told them.

“Now all you need is the groom.” Michael said laughing.

Justin and Brian looked at each other smiling. They had that part down.

***

Brian waved at Daphne and Brandon. When they weren’t in view anymore, Brian turned around and looked at Justin. He smiled from ear to ear and pushed Justin against the car.

“Three weeks!” Brian said. “You and me only!”

Justin laughed seeing how excited Brian was.

“Could this be any more perfect?” Brian asked.

Justin smiled, happy to see Brian smiling like that.

“Hey, you promised to let me drive the jeep.” Brian said.

Justin arched a brow.

“You did. You said that if I was a very good boy at being naughty I could drive the jeep.” Brian purred.

Justin rolled his eyes and nodded.

“Okay, fine.” Justin relented.

“You are the best.” Brian told him.

“Keep talking.” Justin told him.

Brian giggled and kissed Justin on the nose. Justin smiled and then started kissing his boyfriend.

“Hey, get a room!” Michael shouted as he crossed the street to where Ben was waiting for him. Pretty much everyone else started coming out of the building now that the bride and groom had left.

“I hear restrooms are so much more fun.” Justin teased.

“Justin.” Brian whispered. “Leave Mikey alone.”

Justin laughed.

“Want to go home and fuck?” Justin asked as he licked Brian’s jaw.

“Do you have to ask?” Brian asked as he pushed his erection against Justin.

Justin smiled and opened the car to the jeep.

“I need the keys.” Brian told him smirking.

Justin took a deep breath and looked at Brian.

“Okay.” Justin said smiling. “I want you to be careful.”

“Cool.” Brian told him. “You have to teach me how to. I don’t know how to work the clutch.”

Justin opened his mouth to say something and then frowned. He hit himself in the forehead and then walked around to the other door shaking his head. It was going to be a long time before they got to the apartment.

***

“Jesus Christ and everything that is holy!” Justin shouted and looked at Brian. “You are trying to kill us. I know you are.”

Brian shook his head and smiled.

“I’m getting the hang of this.” Brian told him and then the car turned off.

“Right.” Justin said. “That’s it, get out.”

“I won’t let you fuck me.” Brian sing sang.

“I think I like being alive better than fucking.” Justin hissed.

“You don’t mean that.” Brian said turning the car on and moving forward.

Justin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He rubbed his face and looked at his boyfriend.

“I so don’t mean that. Brian, please, careful, okay?”

“Sure.” Brian told him accelerating.

“You are going too fast.” Justin said. “Change the gear to second.”

“Okay.” Brian said and did it successfully.

“Don’t go so fast!” Justin told him.

“You go this fast.” Brian pointed out.

“Driving a stick is not as easy as it looks.” Justin told the brunet. “It’s twice as hard.”

“Well, thank you for showing me how to drive in the first place.” Brian said.

“What?!” Justin asked. “Didn’t your brother ever let you drive before?”

“Nope. This is my first time.” Brian said.

“Jesus!” Justin murmured.

Brian made a left turn without looking and another car honked at them.

“Brian!” Justin shouted.

“Soorry.” Brian said like a little kid.

“Well, at least when they find our bodies, we’ll look good.” Justin said referring to the tuxes.

Brian rolled his eyes.

“Stop it. You’re making me nervous.” Brian told him.

“Brakes!” Justin yelled. “Brian!”

“What?” Brian asked as he looked at the car in front of them. “I saw the car.”

Justin swallowed and started praying that they did make it to his apartment.

***

Justin should have known that Brian wanted something the minute he found himself being sucked off in the jeep. His second clue should have been when Brian told him he wanted to go to the mall to pick out some new clothes. Brian never liked to go to the mall to shop for clothes. His third clue was when he found himself being treated to a wonderful blow job from Brian in the restroom mall. By that time, Justin really didn’t care what Brian wanted, he wasn’t even aware Brian wanted something.

“Let’s go in here.” Brian said.

Justin followed him, not really paying attention until he found himself staring at a tank and hundreds of little fish. He could have handled it if Brian had asked for one of those, but no, the brunet had to disappear and come back with a kitten. A little, black kitten named Pussy, of all things.

“Do you like her?” Brian asked.

Justin arched a brow.

“That depends.” Justin said, taking a step back.

Brian massaged the kitten’s head. Pussy purred with happiness.

“Do I like her here as she plays around in her cage? Definitely.” Justin told him. “Do I like her, as in we are getting her? No.”

Brian started to do puppy eyes and Justin knew he was in deep shit.

“She would be no trouble at all. Look how beautiful she is. She’s only two months old and she’s all alone. All of her brothers and sisters have been adopted. It would be amazing practice for when we have kids.” Brian told him. “I have it all planned out.”

“When we have what?” Justin asked. “Brian, I’m going to have to monitor the things you do with your free time.” Justin told him.

“Please, Justin. I want her.” Brian begged. “I would do anything. I’ll make it worth while.”

Justin licked his lips unconsciously.

“No.” Justin said coming out of his trance. “Hell will freeze over before I buy you that damn thing.”

“You don’t mean that.” Brian said as his lower lip trembled.

“Yes, I do.” Justin told him and turned around trying to get away from Brian.

By the time they came out of the pet store, Justin was pretty sure that the minions in hell had to have a snow fight going on.

***

“Brian!” Justin yelled as he found his favorite blue shirt in the floor; mutilated.

“What is it?” Brian asked as he entered the room.

“Look at this.” Justin said. “Where is she?”

Just then Pussy came in and jumped on the dresser knocking over a few things. Justin rubbed his temples. Brian walked over to his boyfriend and kissed him.

“I’ll buy you another one.” Brian told him.

Brian licked his lips and started to run his hands all over Justin’s bare chest.

“Stop it.” Justin told him.

“What?” Brian asked.

“She’s here.” Justin said.

“You are kidding, right?” Brian asked.

“She looks at me weird when I’m fucking you.” Justin told him.

“You are so fucking nuts.” Brian told him. “It’s just a cat.”

“Put her in the bathroom and close the door.” Justin told him. “Then I’ll fuck you.”

Brian rolled his eyes.

“Come here, Pussy.” Brian said.

The black kitten jumped onto Brian’s chest clinging to Brian’s shirt. Brian smiled and took her gently. He went into the bathroom and put her inside.

“Don’t worry, Pussy. Daddy is just a little crazy.” Brian said.

“I’m crazy?” Justin asked as he sat on the bed. “You are talking to a cat? And I’m crazy.”

Brian giggled and shrugged. He pushed Justin back in the bed and got on top of his blond.

“So, pretty blond devil. What is going to be my punishment?” Brian asked arching a brow.

Justin turned them around. He got on his knees and took off his pants and underwear. Brian, not losing any time, stripped off his clothes quickly. Justin found a condom and lube and turned Brian onto his stomach. He opened his baby quickly and sheathed his cock with the condom. He told Brian to get on his hands and knees and Brian complied. Justin fucked Brian hard and fast.

“Justin, Justin, Justin.” Brian repeated over and over.

Justin was going wild with Brian’s screams. He started jerking Brian off with the brunet’s help and in no time they were both cumming. Brian dropped onto the bed exhausted. He loved when Justin was rough with him. Justin licked his lips as he pulled out of Brian. He almost jumped out of the bed when he heard Pussy behind him. He turned around to look at her sitting on the dresser.

“How the hell did she get out?” Justin asked as he looked at the open door.

Justin looked back at Brian who was giggling and glared at the brunet. He slapped Brian’s behind hard.

“You are going to get punished young man.” Justin told him.

“Mmm, I sure hope so, Daddy!” Brian told him.

Justin smiled and started kissing him, but stopped. He got up, took Pussy and put her in the bathroom making sure to close the door and not just leave it ajar before he went back to his brunet.

***

“So, I hear there is a new addition to the family.” Emmett said smiling.

Justin groaned and didn’t say anything.

“Pussy, is it?” Ted asked and laughed.

“Michael!” Justin hissed.

Ben and Michael laughed.

“What?” Michael asked. “I just was sharing your good news.”

“I’m going to kill that kid.” Justin said.

“Where is Brian?” Emmett asked.

“He’s home doing his homework.” Justin told them. “I just had to get out of there before I strangled that damn cat. She’s out to get me.”

The guys laughed about it.

“It’s not funny.” Justin told them. “She breaks My stuff. Not his. My stuff.”

Michael shook his head and laughed.

“So what is it like, staying with him?” Michael asked.

“He is driving me nuts.” Justin said.

“So you love it.” Ben said.

Justin smirked and nodded slightly.

“Whoever thought?” Ted teased.

Justin rolled his eyes.

“Want to dance?” Justin asked Michael.

Michael nodded and went with Justin.

“This kid is something else.” Justin whispered after a while. “He wants to marry me and have kids. Jesus Christ, Mikey.”

Michael smiled and put his hands around Justin’s waist.

“You are so lucky.” Michael told him.

Justin smiled as he put his forehead against Michael’s.

“I am.” Justin admitted.

After a while of just dancing, they went back to the bar. Justin had a few more drinks before he decided to head back. He said goodbye to the guys and left Babylon. He got in his jeep and drove home. When he got there he found Brian on the bed reading a book.

“Hey. You are home early.” Brian told him.

Justin nodded as he took off his boots and shirt. He moved back a couple of times until his back was resting against the headboard.

“Did you finish everything?” Justin asked.

“Pretty much. Just finishing up this chapter.” Brian told him.

Justin nodded and took out his cigarettes from his jeans. He took one and lit it up. He took a long drag when Pussy appear from under the sheets and stared at him, her big green eyes studying him. She moved slowly until she was on Justin’s lap. Justin eyed her for a while before he let his hand pet her. The cat purred and Justin smiled. Brian arched a brow and looked at them sideways before smiling. He turned back to his book and thought to himself that having a family with Justin didn’t look that far away anymore.

***

Daphne smiled at Justin as she sat down.

“Did you have a great time?” Justin asked.

Daphne nodded smiling from ear to ear. Brandon came in with a couple of their bags and Brian trailing behind, helping him.

“Thank for helping.” Brian said to Justin.

Justin shrugged and turned his attention back to Daphne.

“So, I want every detail.”

“Don’t you dare!” Brandon shouted from the stairs.

“Of places you went. Jesus!” Justin said smirking.

Brian laughed and pushed his brother to keep going up the stairs. When they came back down, Brandon went into the kitchen and Brian sat down next to Justin in the arm of the sofa. Daphne was telling Justin about the different places they went and how everything was beautiful.

“We have some pictures.” Brandon said as he sat down with his glass of water.

“Give me some.” Brian said getting up and taking the glass Brandon had.

“Hey.” Brandon told him when he saw Brian was drinking most of his water.

Brian smiled and gave his brother the glass back.

“Here they are.” Daphne said after having searched for the pictures in her big bag.

Justin opened his eyes wide when he saw how many there were.

“Are you guys sure you had time to fuck?” Justin asked.

Brian and Daphne laughed and Brandon rolled his eyes.

“It was so amazing, Justin.” Daphne told him.

Brian grabbed a packet and started going through the photos he sat back where he was.

“This looks great.” Brian commented.

“Hawaii is beautiful.” Brandon said.

Justin nodded as he looked at the pictures he had.

“We should go there when we get married.” Brian said.

Brandon choked on the water he was drinking. Daphne hit him in the back and smirked.

“What is he talking about; when you get married?” Brandon asked looking at Justin.

Justin shrugged.

“He’s your little brother. You should know by now how crazy he is.” Justin mocked.

Brian pinched Justin on the arm. Justin looked up at him and smiled widely. Brian smirked back and kept looking at the pictures. Brandon pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten.

“Just promise me that one day I won’t come home to find that the two of you have eloped.” Brandon told Justin.

Justin rolled his eyes and nodded. Daphne laughed at the whole thing.

“So how was everything while we were gone?” Daphne asked.

Justin looked at Brian and smirked.

“Nothing out of the ordinary.” Justin said.

“Except that we adopted a baby girl.” Brian told them.

Brian smiled and winked at his boyfriend. Brandon saw the wink and the look that they were giving each other. He wasn’t even going to ask what they were talking about. He really didn’t want to know.


	26. Not Goodbye

Brian watched as Matthew stabbed the pineapple piece with his fork before taking it to his mouth. Brian arched a brow seeing that his friend was angry.  
  
“Are you okay?” Brian asked a little worried for his friend.  
  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” Matthew asked a little too roughly.  
  
“You are killing the pineapple. You are mad.”  
  
Matthew took a deep breath.  
  
“It’s my parents. They aren’t letting me go see Jackie. I promised I was going to go see her.” Matthew told him.  
  
“That sucks, man.” Brian told him. “Do like I did when Brandon wouldn’t let me see Justin.”  
  
Matthew arched a brow.  
  
“I would sneak out or say I was going out with another friend or staying with someone else.” Brian told him.  
  
Matthew smirked.  
  
“I might just do that.” Matthew said.  
  
“If you need any money, I can help you out.” Brian told him.  
  
“Nah, I’m okay.” Matthew said. “I’ll just try and convince them.”  
  
Brian nodded.  
  
“So, why are you down?” Matthew asked.  
  
Brian arched a brow.  
  
“I know you.” Matthew said. “You are trying to hide it really well.”  
  
Brian sighed.  
  
“Brandon and I were talking and he was asking me if I wanted to celebrate my birthday.” Brian said. “It just brought me down.”  
  
“When is your birthday?” Matthew asked.  
  
“In two more months. I can’t believe is already here.” Brian said.  
  
“Why not?” Matthew asked. “Why is it making you sad?”  
  
“That’s when…when I got stabbed.” Brian said.  
  
“Oh.” Matthew murmured. “I didn’t know, man. I’m sorry.”  
  
Brian nodded.  
  
“Damn. You must hate that day.” Matthew said putting his fork down.  
  
Brian shrugged.  
  
“I don’t hate it. It just…reminds me of what happened. I almost lost my memory. I almost died.” Brian said frowning. “I still don’t know how I would feel celebrating my birthday. Ginny says that I should try and celebrate it, nothing big. Just get used to the idea that it doesn’t have to be a sad day.”  
  
“Who is Ginny?” Matthew asked.  
  
“My slightly crazy shrink.” Brian said smirking.  
  
“Damn, you got problems then.” Matthew said smirking.  
  
Brian and Matthew laughed.  
  
“Nah, she’s alright. She just does things a little different. She has helped me a lot. I don’t see her as much as I used to.” Brian said.  
  
“I think you should wait until you think you can handle it.” Matthew said.  
  
“Do you think they will get mad if I don’t?” Brian asked.  
  
“Of course not.” Matthew told him. “They have to understand.”  
  
Brian nodded and turned back to his untouched food. They kept quiet the rest of lunch, each of them thinking about their problems.  
  
***  
  
Justin knocked on the door before he went inside. Brandon looked up and then at Daphne who smirked. She had told her husband that Justin would be part of the family and Brandon was getting used to Justin more everyday. He didn’t lock the doors anymore for starters.  
  
“What are you guys up to?” Justin asked sitting on the sofa.  
  
“We’re planning on how to get rid of you.” Brandon teased.  
  
Justin pretended to be hurt and Daphne laughed.  
  
“Justin!” Brian yelled from the second floor.  
  
“What?” Justin asked.  
  
“You’re here…I’ll be right there.” Brian screamed one more time.  
  
Brandon shook his head.  
  
“What are you guys doing?” Justin asked looking at the papers that Daphne had.  
  
“Sharing.” Brandon said.  
  
Daphne smiled. Justin looked from one to the other and knew exactly what they were doing. They were putting their things in their spouses’ name too.   
  
“Cool.” Justin said.  
  
“Are we going out?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin shook his head.  
  
“What are you doing here, then?” Brian asked, sitting down next to Daphne.  
  
“Hello, he was my best friend before he met you.” Daphne said.  
  
Justin smirked.  
  
“Right.” Brian said. “What are you doing?”  
  
Brandon rolled his eyes.  
  
“Just signing some legal papers.” Brandon said.  
  
Brian nodded.  
  
“So, did you make dinner yet? I’m kind of hungry.” Justin said.  
  
Daphne rolled her eyes.  
  
“So Brian, you do know you are ending up with a fat hubby.” Daphne teased.  
  
“I resent that. He eats more than I do.” Justin said pouting.  
  
“But I’m young and I have a high metabolism.” Brian explained.  
  
“I’ll remember that.” Justin told him with a deadly look.  
  
Brian arched a brow and smirked. He couldn’t wait to see what Justin would do to him for that comment.  
  
“Anyway, you are getting kind of heavy there.” Justin said as he looked at Daphne. “So you shouldn’t talk much.”  
  
Daphne glared at him. She picked up a cushion and threw it at the blond.  
  
“I’m pregnant.” Daphne said. “I’m allowed to get big.”  
  
“What?” Brandon and Brian asked at the same time.  
  
Justin stared laughing.  
  
“Really?” Justin asked. “Jeez, Bran, you don’t waste anytime.”  
  
“This is for real.” Brian said smiling. “I’m going to be an uncle.”  
  
Justin got up and went and hugged Daphne. She smiled and then looked at Brandon who seemed to be in shock still.  
  
“Why…didn’t you tell me?” Brandon asked as he stood in front of Daphne.  
  
“I just told you.” Daphne said biting her lower lip.  
  
Brandon caressed Daphne’s face. She breathed easier when she saw that he was taking it okay. She wasn’t sure how would he react since they never had talked about it.  
  
“They are traumatizing me. You should get me out of here.” Brian told Justin.  
  
Justin smirked and Brandon rolled his eyes. He decided to ignore his brother and focus on Daphne.  
  
“Come on.” Justin said getting up.  
  
“Can I drive?” Brian asked.  
  
“Over my dead body.” Justin told him.  
  
“Does that mean you are leaving me the jeep when you die?” Brian asked smirking as they left the house with the blond.  
  
Brandon kneeled in front of Daphne and smiled. She moved forward and kissed him hard. They had a celebration of their own.  
  
***  
  
Brian came into the comic book store with a big smile. Michael raised a brow and smiled back.  
  
“Hey.” Brian said putting his book bag under the counter.  
  
“Why so happy?” Michael asked.  
  
“Justin is taking me to the cabin next week.” Brian told him.  
  
“Oh. What about your birthday?” Michael asked.  
  
Brian shook his head.  
  
“I don’t want one.” Brian told him. “At lest not yet.”  
  
Michael nodded and understood.  
  
“So, is it the two of you alone?” Michael asked.  
  
Brian nodded and smirked.  
  
“A whole week.” Brian told him.  
  
Michael smiled happy to see Brian practically bouncing off the walls.  
  
“So, it’s okay if I take a few days?” Brian asked him.  
  
Michael nodded.  
  
“No problem at all.” Michael assured him.  
  
“Uh, can you take care of Pussy? I really don’t want to leave her with anyone. She can stay at the apartment. You would just have to check on her.”  
  
“Okay.” Michael told him.  
  
“You are the best, Mikey.” Brian said.  
  
“Thank you so much.” Michael told him and laughed. “I’m happy for you guys.”  
  
“Yeah. We are so happy even if Justin denies it.” Brian told him. “He still has some issues. But I’m working on it. I have all the time in the world. One day I’ll have him screaming off the roof tops how much he loooves me.”  
  
Michael laughed knowing that Justin was in deep trouble. Brian could be pretty stubborn. Pussy was proof of that.  
  
***  
  
Brandon came inside the house and walked to his study. He sat down and looked around not sure what he was going to tell Daphne and Brian. Daphne came to the study about an hour later to find Brandon sitting at his desk, unmoving and staring at a spot on the wall.  
  
“Bran.” Daphne whispered. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Brandon took a deep breath and pulled Daphne into his lap.  
  
“I got a promotion. They made me partner.” Brandon told her.  
  
“And this is not good, why?” Daphne asked.  
  
“They want me to move to New York. They are starting a new company there.” Brandon said.  
  
“Shit.” Daphne said.  
  
“Tell me about it.” Brandon said. “I don’t know what to do.”  
  
Daphne bit her lower lip. She didn’t know what to tell him. She knew he had been working hard to get that promotion, but moving to New York hadn’t been part of the plan.  
  
“Brandon, I would move with you. I don’t have any problem with that. It’s Brian that I’m worried about.” Daphne told him.  
  
“Why do you think I’m not jumping up and down?” Brandon asked taking a deep breath. “I just know he is not going to take this well.”  
  
“Maybe he could stay with Debbie or even Justin.” Debbie told him.  
  
The look she received from her husband told her that wasn’t a possibility. She knew she had to tell Justin pretty soon. She didn’t know how she was going to start THAT conversation.  
  
***  
  
Justin was sitting in his office when there was a little knock and Edward came in. Justin raised a brow.  
  
“You have a Mrs. Kinney waiting to see you.” Edward told him.  
  
“Let her in.” Justin said.  
  
Justin got up and hugged Daphne when she came in.   
  
“What are you doing here?” Justin asked.  
  
Daphne shrugged as she sat down.  
  
“Just wanted to see you.” Daphne told him.  
  
“Oh yeah.” Justin said sitting down.  
  
Justin was smiling, but then stopped and looked at Daphne. He had known her long enough to know that she wanted to say something, something that he wasn’t going to like.  
  
“Daph?” Justin whispered.  
  
Daphne closed her eyes and opened them quickly to stare at her friend. She opened her mouth a couple of times, but nothing was coming out.   
  
“What’s the big deal, Daph? Just fucking say what you are going to tell me.” Justin said getting impatient.  
  
“Brandon got a promotion, but the bad thing is that he has to go to New York because the firm is expanding and he is not going to leave Brian behind.” Daphne said really quickly.  
  
Justin was impressed at how quick she had talked and then the words really sank in. He looked at her and then away. He stared out of the window not sure what he was supposed to say or do.  
  
“Have you talked to him about it?” Justin asked.  
  
“I tried to convince him, Jus.” Daphne said. “I told him that Brian could stay with Debbie or you or even at Lindsay’s house. I even suggested me staying with Brian until he finished his last year at school.”  
  
Justin took a deep breath.  
  
“Fuck, Daphne.” Justin cursed.  
  
“I’m really sorry.” Daphne said.  
  
“That doesn’t solve anything, does it?” Justin spat out.  
  
“Don’t be fucking rude to me, Justin!” Daphne hissed back.  
  
They stayed silent for a while, just looking at each other before Daphne rolled eyes and got up. She walked up to him and sat on his lap.  
  
“You can always visit us.” Daphne said. “And it’s just a year. I’m sure once Brian turns eighteen, he won’t let anyone tell him what to do.”  
  
Justin shrugged.  
  
“You are getting heavy.” Justin told her.  
  
Daphne smirked and nodded. She knew that Justin was hiding the way he was feeling. She wasn’t going to push it. She kissed him on the cheek and got up. She told him that she would call him later and then said goodbye.   
  
Justin stayed in his office, canceling anything he had planned for the day. He couldn’t work for shit and only thought of Brian. And what he was going to do once the brunet wasn’t there.  
  
***  
  
“There is something we have to tell you.” Brandon said.  
  
Brian frowned and looked from his brother to Daphne. He knew he wasn’t going to like it.  
  
“Oh my god. Where is Justin?” Brian asked. “Is he okay?”  
  
“This is not about him.” Daphne said.  
  
Brian sighed.  
  
“Okay. What is it then?” Brian asked.  
  
“I got a promotion, Brian.” Brandon said.  
  
“That’s great. Why are you looking so gloomy about it?” Brian asked biting his lower lip.  
  
“I am a partner now. A junior partner.” Brandon said. “They want me to go to New York and handle the new opening of a firm there.”  
  
Brian frowned. For a moment Brian’s mind went blank. And then everything clicked at once.  
  
“I’m not going!” Brian yelled.  
  
Brandon turned around and took a deep breath. He gave Daphne a look, asking her for help.  
  
“Brian…” Daphne said, but couldn’t finish.  
  
“No!” Brian screamed. “You can’t make me. I’m not going. I’m not leaving my school or my friends. And most importantly, I’m not leaving Justin!”  
  
Brian ran to the door and opened it.  
  
“I hate you!” Brian hissed as he looked at his brother before he left.  
  
“Well, that went well.” Brandon said.  
  
Daphne took a deep breath.  
  
“I have to call Justin.” Daphne said standing up.   
  
Brandon watched her go and then sat down. He ran his fingers through his hair and wondered if he was making another mistake when it concerned Brian.  
  
***  
  
Justin knocked on the door and waited. Daphne smiled at him when she opened the door and let him in. She could tell that Justin was not happy and he looked very tense.  
  
“Did he go to you?” Daphne asked.  
  
Justin nodded.  
  
“He doesn’t want to come here. I just came to take some of his clothes so we can go to the cabin.” Justin told her.  
  
Daphne nodded.  
  
“Go ahead.” Daphne said.  
  
Justin started walking and stopped when she put her hand on his arm.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Justin.” Daphne said with teary eyes. “I wish there was something I could do.”  
  
Justin opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. He gave her a sad smile and left to go to Brian’s room. He went straight into the closet, taking some shirts. He was so fucking pissed that they were taking Brian away from him. Justin looked at Brandon when the man entered Brian’s room.  
  
“Daphne told me you were here.” Brandon said.  
  
Justin nodded.  
  
“Did you guys talk?” Brandon asked.  
  
Justin nodded again and pulled a suitcase out of the closet and put it on the bed.  
  
“Aren’t you going to say something?” Brandon asked the blond.  
  
“What the fuck do you want me to say? Congratulations?” Justin asked angered. “I don’t really feel like it would be nice to be so hypocritical.”   
  
Brandon just stared at the blond.  
  
“I mean, is not like I feel happy about it.” Justin told him.  
  
Brandon closed his eyes.  
  
“I’ve been working for this my whole life.” Brandon told him.  
  
Justin took a deep breath and sat down. He frowned and knew deep down that it didn’t matter how angry he was, he couldn’t blame Brandon.   
  
“Why can’t you leave him with me?” Justin asked. “Or Debbie. Or…shit.”  
  
Brandon looked at the floor and frowned.  
  
“He’s my responsibility, Justin.” Brandon said. “I just can’t pick up and leave him behind like that. He is only sixteen years old.” Brandon said.  
  
“He’ll be seventeen soon.” Justin pointed out.  
  
Brandon arched a brow and Justin sighed.  
  
“Not much difference, I know.” Justin said. “I just…god damn it. Why the fuck did this have to happen?”  
  
“What’s that?” Brandon asked.  
  
“Me, falling for him.” Justin said. “You moving away and taking him with you. Him not being old enough to stay and do whatever the fuck he wants. Pick one.”  
  
Brandon smirked.  
  
“I never thought I would see this day.” Brandon told him. “I was wrong about you.”  
  
“Thank you.” Justin said frowning. “It’s not like is helping me any.”  
  
“You can come and visit. New York is not that far and I promise you won’t have to stay at a hotel when you come.” Brandon said.  
  
Justin smirked.  
  
“I’m really sorry.” Brandon said getting up. “Take care of him. Tell him I love him.”  
  
Justin nodded and watched as the older man left. He looked at the floor and for the first time his eyes watered and the tears ran freely.  
  
***  
  
Justin kissed the back of Brian’s neck as he caressed his boy’s ass. He bit on the magnificent skin and started to make his way down on Brian’s body. Brian gripped the sheets and closed his eyes as he felt Justin’s tongue circling his hole.  
  
“Jus.” Brian moaned and pushed back against the blond once his boyfriend’s tongue was inside of him.  
  
Justin licked, nipped and kissed Brian’s asshole. It was like he couldn’t get enough of it. He eventually pulled away and started sucking on Brian’s ass cheeks. He moved down and bit Brian’s thighs.  
  
“Fuck me. Please.” Brian moaned.  
  
Justin turned Brian around and smiled. He kissed the brunet’s neck and then moved up to lick Brian’s jaw. He could feel Brian trembling under him.  
  
“You are so beautiful.” Justin told him in a rough voice.  
  
“Please.” Brian begged. “I need you inside of me.”  
  
“Hold on, baby.” Justin said as he caressed Brian’s face.  
  
Justin kissed Brian hard letting his tongue explore Brian’s cave. He loved the taste of the brunet. Justin stopped kissing him and started to leave a saliva trail down Brian’s neck until he reached one of the brunet’s nipples and sucked on it hard.  
  
“God.” Brian moaned, going wild.  
  
Brian tried to touch himself, but Justin stopped him.  
  
“Mine.” Justin growled.  
  
“Okay. But please do something. Fuck me, suck me or jerk me off. I don’t care.”  
  
Justin smiled and just moved to the other nipple. He finally reached Brian’s navel and tongued the cavity a few times making Brian moan and trash in the bed.  
  
“For fuck sakes.” Brian hissed. “Do something.”  
  
Justin giggled and let his tongue run wild from Brian’s navel to his pubic hairs. He filled himself with Brian’s scent. He pulled back and watched the brunet as he kneeled on the bed over his boyfriend. He smiled and collected Brian’s pre cum and then sucked it off his finger.  
  
“Justin.” Brian moaned.  
  
Justin knew he was driving the brunet wild. He moved a little so that he could lick the inside of Brian’s thighs and just when Brian thought that the blond would get to his erection, once again he was deceived.  
  
“Justin!” Brian screamed. “I need you.”  
  
Justin smiled and started biting Brian’s legs. Brian was giggling. He was ticklish in the weirdest of places. Justin smiled and grabbed one of Brian’s legs, kissing Brian’s feet.  
  
“My cock is the one that needs attention.” Brian protested and then started laughing again when Justin started sucking his toes.  
  
Justin sucked on Brian’s toes for a while before he moved to the other foot.   
  
“Goddamn it, Justin!” Brian hissed. “Fuck me already.”  
  
Justin smiled and got on top of the brunet. He rubbed their hard cocks together. Brian wrapped his legs around the blond.  
  
“I know what you are doing.” Brian said his eyes filling with tears.  
  
Justin brushed the tears that fell down away with his thumb before he moved to grab a condom and the lube. Brian knew that Justin was trying to learn every part on his body. He knew that there was no need for that since Justin had done that before. He just hated the fact that the blond was doing it now because soon Brian was going to be gone.   
  
“Don’t think about it.” Justin whispered as he let one lubed finger slip inside Brian.  
  
“Oh.” Brian moaned.  
  
“Think of this.” Justin murmured.   
  
Brian was thrusting back to meet Justin’s fingers. He closed his eyes and let himself be lost in the sensation. He pouted when the fingers left him. He was about to protest until he heard the breaking of the condom packet. He smiled widely when he felt the head of Justin’s cock pushing to get inside of him.  
  
“Yes.” Justin moaned once he was fully surrounded by Brian.  
  
Brian started crying.  
  
“Shhh.” Justin told him.  
  
“I need you.” Brian told him.  
  
“I know baby.” Justin said as he started to move slowly. “You’ll always have me.”  
  
Brian grabbed onto Justin. He didn’t want to ever let go. Justin started sucking on Brian’s neck. He wanted to mark the boy. He wanted everyone to know that the brunet belonged to him. They rocked slowly against each other wanting to enjoy the moment.  
  
“I’m so close.” Brian moaned as he thrust up to meet Justin’s shoves.  
  
“Come for me, baby.” Justin told him and he started jerking off the brunet.  
  
“Justin!” Brian screamed and splashed his cum all over them.  
  
Justin threw his head back, arching into Brian, as he came hard. He gripped the brunet under him tightly as he experienced his orgasm.  
  
“Brian.” Justin whispered as he came down from his high. “Baby.”  
  
Brian smiled and kissed his man. Justin pulled out of him and got rid of the condom. Brian smiled and got closer to Justin.  
  
“That was beautiful, Justin.” Brian said.   
  
Justin nodded and pulled closer to Brian if that was even possible.  
  
“I don’t want to go back.” Brian told him sobbing again. “Please, don’t make me go back. I want to stay with you forever.”  
  
Justin smiled and held Brian closer. He wished they could stay in the cabin forever hiding from the world.  
  
“It will be okay.” Justin assured him.  
  
“How do you know that?” Brian asked. “I can’t live without you.”  
  
“Maybe this is good for us.” Justin said.  
  
Brian pulled away from Justin.  
  
“How can you say that?” Brian asked.  
  
“I won’t stop loving you. And it’s not like we are breaking up.” Justin said.  
  
Brian took a deep breath and sat up.  
  
“I just don’t want to leave.” Brian said.  
  
Justin sat up in the bed too and put his arms around his baby.  
  
“I don’t want you to leave.” Justin assured him. “But it’s the way it has to be. It will be okay. We are meant to be. No matter what, we will be together again. And no one is taking you away from me.”  
  
Brian smile widely.  
  
“Make love to me again.” Brian told him.  
  
Justin smiled and pulled Brian closer. Doing exactly what his brunet wanted at that time.  
  
***  
  
Ted pulled back and smiled at Brian. Then came Emmett who hugged the brunet tightly.  
  
“I’m going to miss you, baby.” Emmett told him.  
  
“I will call you.” Brian told him.  
  
Emmett nodded and moved away.  
  
“Come here, kiddo.” Debbie yelled.  
  
Brian smiled and went to her. He gave her a big hug and then one to Vic. He looked at Lindsay and Joy who were behind crying. He walked over to them and kissed each of them on the cheek before hugging them.  
  
“We are going to miss you.” Melanie told him.  
  
Brian hugged her and lifted her up.  
  
“Thank you for being there for me.” Brian whispered.  
  
Melanie smiled and pushed the tears back. Matthew kissed Brian on the lips quickly and then hugged him.  
  
“You are going to be okay, man. You and Justin are going to be okay.” Matthew assured him.  
  
Justin pulled Matthew away from Brian.  
  
“We are going to discuss the extraction of one of your balls later.” Justin teased with a smirk in place. “Now move away.”  
  
Matthew smiled as Justin started pushing him back. Michael shook his head and put his hand on Brian’s shoulder.  
  
“Hey, Michael.” Brian said. “I’m going to miss you.”  
  
Michael nodded and hugged the brunet. Ben hugged the teenager too and told him that it would be okay. Justin extracted Brian from the taller man and pulled him towards him.  
  
“When I turn eighteen, he cannot say anything about my life. I can do whatever I want.” Brian said to the blond. “I can join the army and vote and get married.”   
  
“Let’s hope you don’t plan on doing that all the same day.” Justin teased.  
  
Brian smiled, but his smile turned into a frown.  
  
“You’ll take care of Pussy, right?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin sighed and then nodded.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want to take her?” Justin asked.  
  
“No. I want her to keep you company.” Brian said.  
  
Justin smiled and caressed the brunet’s face.  
  
“I love you.” Brian said with his eyes close as he felt Justin’s hands caressing him.  
  
Justin kissed him hard. Daphne came out of the house holding her favorite plant. She looked at the boys and her heart broke.  
  
“I will call you.” Justin told him sniffing.  
  
Brian smiled and nodded. They hugged for the longest time until Brandon called Brian. Justin took a deep breath and let go of the brunet.  
  
“I love you too.” Justin told him.  
  
“Um, goodbye.” Brian said.  
  
“Nah. I’m seeing you again. Goodbye doesn’t work here. Later, baby.”  
  
Brian smiled widely and nodded.  
  
“Later.” Brian said.  
  
Justin kissed him one more time before he let go of the brunet.  
  
“Bye.” Daphne said hugging Justin.  
  
Justin smiled and kissed her. He rubbed her belly and she smiled.  
  
“You take care of them. All of them.” Justin told her.  
  
“Of course.” Daphne assured him.  
  
“Okay.” Justin said letting go of her.  
  
Brandon said goodbye to everyone. He got in the car and started it. The three of them looked at each other with sad smiles. Brian frowned and undid his seatbelt turning back. He waved as the car started to leave.  
  
“Fuck.” Justin hissed.  
  
“It will be okay.” Michael told him.  
  
Justin didn’t say anything as he saw the sad look on his boyfriend’s face.  
  
“We are going back to Debbie’s house.” Emmett said. “Are you guys coming?”  
  
“In a minute.” Justin whispered.  
  
Justin took a deep breath as he saw the car getting smaller and smaller. Michael put his arm around Justin’s shoulder and Ben held Michael’s other hand. Emmett got in Ted’s car with Debbie and Vic. Matthew, Lindsay and Melanie were taking a ride with Joy. They left the place, leaving the three men standing there.  
  
“It’s going to be okay.” Michael said.  
  
“I love him.” Justin said pouting.   
  
“I know.” Michael said.  
  
“No. I mean I love him. I really, really do.” Justin said letting a tear escape him. “No matter what happens, I will always love him.”  
  
Ben looked at Justin and smiled.  
  
“I’m never going to love anyone like I do him.” Justin said smiling as he remembered Brian’s words, echoing in his head.  
  
“That is so sappy.” Michael said.   
  
“I know.” Justin said laughing.  
  
“What do you say we take a detour to Woody’s?” Ben asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Justin said taking a deep breath.  
  
They turned around to get in the jeep. Michael smiled at Justin and Justin smiled back.   
  
“So, what does this mean for you guys?” Michael asked.  
  
“We are going to call each other until we are sick of listening to one another.” Justin said.  
  
“Which means never.” Michael said as he looked back at Ben.  
  
Ben laughed.  
  
“I’m going to go visit him whenever possible.” Justin told him.  
  
“Which means he will be gone on weekends.” Michael said, looking once again at his boyfriend.  
  
This time Justin and Ben laughed.  
  
“I’m not letting go of him. This is just something else life is throwing at us.”   
  
“And you will beat it.” Ben assured him.  
  
Justin knew that he would see Brian again no matter what. Life would go on, but no one was going to stop him from loving his brunet. He would just have to adjust. He would even go as far as the moon to spend a minute with his boyfriend. He loved him and he knew that Brian loved him back just as much. They were going to get through the separation.

 

 

* * *

I hope all of you enjoyed this. This is the end, but not really. I’m working on the continuation. Don’t worry. I want to thank CuJo for keeping an eye on me. Sometimes I write the strangest things ever and she is always there to point it out to me. Then we have a good laugh about it, ah, she’s the best.


End file.
